O beijo da Meia- Noite
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Ikuto professor Matemática popular entre suas alunas . Amu tem um dom, o dom de ver seres sobrenaturais, Seu pai deixa uma grande divida para pagar, Amu deveras se casar por contrato forma de pagando dividas seu pai. Quando ela descobri seu casamento por contrato Seu professor Ikuto. E será que esse casamento vai durar?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

Espero que gostem :) ahahaha vem ma suma nova ficção de pois 2 anos sumida ¬¬ ne allyne  
quero comentário huhuh se não demora para posta próximo capitulo XD

quero saber o que você acharam do primeiro capitulo .  
se gostaram ou não ..

comentar não vai cair o dedo :)

 **Capítulo 1 - Capitulo 1**

Prólogo

16 anos atrás

Se bebê não parava de chora. Ela havia começado a se inquietar na última estação,quando o ônibus parou em portand para pegar mais ,pouco mais de uma da manhã,estavam quase chegando ao terminal de Tokio,e essa duas horas tentando acalmar sua garotinha estavam,como diriam seus amigos na escolar, tirando-a do sério.

O homem sentado ao seu lado também não deveria estar contente.

-Sinto muito por isso - ela disse,virando-se. Para conversar com ele pela primeira vez desde que ele embarcara.- ela normalmente não é tão irritada. É nossa primeira viagem juntas. Imagino que já esteja pronta para nosso destino.

\- E aonde vão?

-A Tokyo.

\- ah, a"grande refeição" - ele murmurou. Sou voz era seca, sem fôlego.-Têm família por lá ou algo assim?

Ela negou com a cabeça. A única família que tinha encontrava -se em uma cidadezinha no interior.e havia deixado claro que ela estava por conta própria agora.

\- Estou indo por trabalho. Quero dizer,espero encontrar um trabalho. Quero ser dançarina. Na showtime ,quem sabe, ou como uma das belas damas.

\- Bem , beleza você tem.-o homem a fitava agora. Estava escuro no ônibus, mas ela acreditou haver algo de estranho nos olhos vez o mesmo sorriso tenso.- Com um corpo como seu, vai ser grande estrela.

Seu rosto ficou corado e ela baixou os olhos para bebê que chorava. Seu namorado do interior também costumava lhe dizer tais coisas.

Costumava lhe falar muitas coisas para conseguir levá-la para o banco traseiro do carro. E já não era mais seu namorado, tampouco. Não desde o penúltimo. Ano no colégio,quando sua barriga começou a crescer com a gravidez.

Se não tivesse largado a escola para ter a criança,teria se formado neste primavera.

\- Já comeu algo hoje? - perguntou -lhe o homem, enquanto o ônibus reduzia a velocidade e entrava na estação de Tokyo.

\- Na verdade, não.

Gentilmente, ela ninava a garotinha nos braços.O bebê estava com rosto vermelho,os pequenos punho cerrados,ainda chorando como se não houvesse. Amanhã.

-Que coincidência - comentou o estranho . Também não comi.

Não faria mal beliscar algo,quer me acompanhar?

Não. Estou bem. Tenho alguns biscoitos na bolsa. E, de qualquer forma,acho que este é o último ônibus. Para Tokyo esta noite,então,não terei muito tempo para nada alem de trocar as fraldas dela e voltar. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim.

Ele não disse mais nada,apenas a observou. Juntar seus poucos pertences enquanto o ônibus estava estacionado na plataforma e deu-lhe licença. Para chegar até as dependências da estação .

Quando ela saiu do toalete, o homem a guardava.

Sentiu-se um pouco incômoda aos vê -lo ali. Ele não lhe parecera tão grande quando estava sentado ao seu lado. E, agora que o via outra vez,percebeu que realmente havia algo de estranho .

Seria ele algum tipo de agressor?

Ele deu uma leve risada.

-Já disse. Preciso me nutrir.

O que era um jeito muito estranho de falar.

Ela notou que havia poucas pessoas pela estação aquela hora da noite. Uma chuva fina começou a cair,molhando a calçada, e alguns atrasados correram para dentro do ônibus, que aguardava na plataforma , embarcando novos ,para chegar ate passar pelo homem.

Deu de ombros, estava cansada e ansiosa Demais para lidar com o idiota.

\- Então, se está faminto, vá falar ao McDonald' atrasada para meu ônibus...

-Escuta aqui, sua vagabunda...

Ele se moveu tão rápido que ela nem percebeu. O que a atingiu.

Em um segundo,estava a dela,no outro , sua mão apertava sua garganta, sufocando-a. Ele a empurrou até um canto escuro perto do prédio da estação,onde ninguém perceberia se ele a atacasse ou fizesse algo pior. A boca dele estava tão perto de seu rosto que ela podia sentir o hálito asqueroso. Viu seus dentes afiados ao abrir os lábios. E ameaçá-la:

\- Diga mais ou mova um.só músculo, e vou comer o suculento.

Coraçãozinho da sua fedelha.

A criança choramingava em seus braços, mas ela não disse uma palavra.

Nem sequer pensou em ser mexer.

Tudo que importava era a filha. Mantê-la a isso, não se atreveu a fazer nada, nem mesmo quando aqueles dentes afiados vieram ma sua direção e cravaram fundo em seu pescoço ,grande rabo comprido apareceu-lhe dele.

Permaneceu. Congelada de terror,agarrando-se ao bebê,enquanto seu agressor sugava forte a ferida sangrenta que havia feito no pescoço. Os dedos dele se estendiam segurando sua cabeça e o ombro, cortando-lhe com unhas que mais pareciam garras demoníacas. Ele grunhia e penetrava os dentes vigorosamente. Cada vez mais fundo. Embora os olho dela estivesse abertos com o terror, sua visão pensamentos se confundiam, partindo -se em pedaços. Tudo à sua volta ia ficando turvo.

Ele a estava matando. O monstro a estava matando. E então mataria sua menininha também.

\- Não - ela tentou. Respirar,mas tragou somente sangue. - Maldito seja... Não!.

Num aro desesperado, deu uma cabeçada nele batendo a lateral do seu crânio contra o rosto do agressor. Assim que ele se afastou supreso e confuso, conseguiu sair de seu alcance. Cambaleou e quase caiu de joelhos antes de endireitar. Com um braço em volta do bebê choroso e o outro sentindo a ferida ardente e viscosa no pescoço, caminhou para trás, para longe da criatura que erguia a cabeça e a desdenhava com os olhos amarelados e brilhantes, e os lábios manchados de sangue.

-ah, Deus! - gemeu, nauseada com visão.

Deu mais um passo para trás. Virou-se preparada para correr,ainda que fosse inútil.

E foi então viu o outro.

Ferozes olhos cor de âmbar a atravessaram, e o assobio que saia por entre as enormes e brilhantes presas prenunciava a morte .Pensou que ele a atacaria e terminaria o que o outro havia começado, mas não o fez. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras guturais, e o recém-chegado passou por ela, segurando um comprida espada na mão.

\- Pegue a criança e vá.

A ordem pareceu vir do nada. atravessando a neblina em sua mente. Voltou a escutá-la, ainda mais penetrante, apressando-a a .

Cega de pânico, desorientada pelo ,medo e pela confusão,correu da estação para rua próxima. Fugiu desesperadamente pela cidade desconhecida, noite adentro . A histeria honra de si, tornando cada ruído - mesmo o som dos próprios passos - monstruoso e letal.

E a criança não parava de chorar.

Seriam encontradas se não conseguisse acalmar a menina. Tinha que coloca-la na cama, num berço calmo e aconchegante. Então, sua garotinha ficaria contente e estaria segura. Sim, isso que devia fazer, colocar sua filha na cama, onde os monstros não a encontrariam.

Estava cansada, mas não podia descansar,era muito perigoso. Estava atordoada, desorientada, mas precisava correr. E assim o fez. Correu até cair, exausta e incapaz de dar mais um passo.

Mais tarde , ao acordar, sentiu sua cabeça doer,quebrando-se como uma casca de ovo. A sanidade lhe abandonava, a realidade se distorcia em algo escuro e escorregadio, dançando cada vez mais distante de alcance.

Escutou um choro abafado em algum lugar ao longe. Um som tão pequeno . Cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, mas ainda podia ouvir aquele choramingo impotente.

\- Cale-se - murmurou para ninguém em especial, balançando-se para frente e para trás. - Fique quieto agora, o bebe está dormindo Fique quieto, fique quieto...

Mas o choco continuou. Não parava não parava. Rasgava seu coração, enquanto permanecia sentada na rua imunda fitando, sem nada ver, a aurora vindoura.

Presente

\- Impressionante. Olhe só o uso da luz e das sombras...

\- Vê como esta imagem sugere a tristeza do lugar e , ainda assim, consegue passar um promessa de esperança?

-... um das mais jovens fotografas a ser incluída na nova coleção de arte moderna do museu.

Amu saiu do grupo de visitantes escolares.

\- Yaya! para com essa agitação.

\- Não consigo estou entusiasmada com as mais duas dúzias de fotografias em preto e branco expostas pela galeria.

\- Temos entregar próximo trabalho de Artes, para isso teremos estudar bem observar todos esse quatros.

\- Yaya! Por favor.- eu implorava.

\- Amu para de ser tão careta .- ela a firmava.

\- Não estamos aqui apenas por diversão.

Amu caminha longe Yaya deixa sola sua empolgação galeria de artes . -" Eu não estou todo esse animo ". - Amu murmurou.

\- Você não deveria ser tão negativa minha jovem . - Um pequeno ser com cara de gato flutuava em frente de Amu.

Amu deste conhece por gente via coisas estranhas ao seu redor mostro fantasmas . Outra pessoas normal no podia vêem..

\- Vou realizar um desejo seu.

\- Saia aqui ! me deixa em paz.

\- Amu! - grupo colegas escola achava .!

\- saia logo aqui ! vai embora .

\- Não ate você desejar algo.

\- Amu!

\- Quero um namorado!.

\- Amu ! Está mesmo escutado !

\- Ah desculpe, o que mesmo você acabou de dize?

\- Estamos saindo para almoçar, eu vou compra algum bebidas queres alguma coisa?

\- Tem certeza sobre isso! - gato a perguntava nova mente.

\- Eu quero um namorado!.

\- Não precisa dizer isso duas vezes , Amu.

\- Desculpa estava distraída meus próprios pensamentos.

\- Vou apenas quer um suco uva.

Eu sou Amu posso ver coisas, Quando eu era criança pessoas me odiavam por esse poder especial. - Mas agora eu escondo. E estou tentando levar uma vida escolar normal. -" Nunca me vou acostumar com essas criaturas.

\- Estou em casa !..

Amu ao entra em casa escuta voz seu pai . implorando- " O que esta havendo aqui!" Amu caminha ate cozinha , encontra seu pai de joelhos implorando, avinha dois homens alto fortes seu lado vestido de preto.

\- Esperem uma semana por favor eu pagarei vocês 10 mil reias .

\- Tem apenas três dias ..

\- Pai! o que esta havendo aqui!..

\- Amu?!

\- Se o Sr.não pagar os 10 mil teremos pegar algo em troca.

-" O que ele esta devendo 10 mil , esta louco. como vai consegui esse dinheiro todo".

Na amanha seguinte Amu vai para escola . entra na escola amu tira seus sapados os coloca seu armário, segui para sala de aula. Em seguindo o professor entra pedindo a todos sentarem ,começa fazer a chamada.

\- Rma!

-Aqui!

\- Amu Sakura!

\- Amu Sakura! - o professor a chama atenção novamente.

\- Amu desperta . - Yaya chama por amu a cutuca.

\- AQUI!.

-Preste mas atenção Amu Sakura. Se não aproxima levara Falta.

\- Desculpa Sensei ikuto!.

-"Eu to ferrada mal consigo presta atenção na chamada muito mesmo cabeça assistir aula, Alem do mas professor Ikuto me odeia sempre pegando meu pé tempo todo ."

Aula acabando bate sinal próxima aula todos sai quando professor pede Amu fica-se por um momento.

\- Amu Sakura ! menos você .

-"Ferro de novo , não sai do pé.".

\- Amu tirou nota baixa de novo última prova, você não consegui ao menos entender um equação tão simples .

Professor pega prova Amu a mostra sua nota.

\- Eu tirei 5,5

\- Amu necessita aula de reforço . fique de pois da aula é venha minha sala a parti de amanha darei aulas reforço.

-" Meu dia pode ficar pior?!"

Professor Ikuto jovem 24 anos, bela aparecia seu olhos cor de safira seus cabelos lisos tom escuro azul.Não é a toa todos as alunas escolar o perseguia. Me saio afirmando estarei aulas de reforços . Yaya me esperava dizendo estava com sorte professor ikuto me daria aulas de reforço . - Creio isso falta de sorte, ninguém merecer ter aprender matemática e fim do mundo.

\- Não pense dessa maneira Amu.

\- Porque não e você tempo todo professor fica te chamando atenção meio da aula, Yaya.

\- Porque será Amu sempre te chamando sua atenção você vice , tirando notas baixas na prova dele , alem do mas adora brigar com os meninos . - Yaya afirmando .

" Escola Tokyadai segundo ano classe 2-3 Amu Sakura, pessoas me chamam de "agressiva" e de "líder das garotas delinquentes" mas eu simplesmente odeio injustiça.

Mesmo vindo para escola não consigo esquecer grande divita meu pai nos meteu por causa jogo de aposta. Sempre foi assim , eu não deveria esta preocupada com ele não é meu verdadeiro pai .

A termina período escola volto para casa .

\- Estou em casa !.

\- Amu que bom chegou temos que conversa.

\- O que dessa vez .

\- Me perdoa não tive outra escolha , minha filha perdão!

-" Não tenho bom pressentimento sobre isso"

\- Eu sei nunca foi bom pai essa, essa foi única maneira proteger.

\- To que você esta falando ?!

\- Aqui três dias você deveras mora com outra pessoa.

\- EH!

-Poder pagar nossa divita , em troca você deveras se casar por 1 ano.

-" SE CASAR! não consegui digeri essa palavras em minha mente , o que devo fazer o que será de mim."

\- VELHO IDIOTA!

 **Notas Finais**

quero comentários ! plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da Autora**

Oi pessoal como estão ?  
Esta mas novo capitulo esperam que gostem .  
por favor quero comentários :) me deixam mas animada escrever .  
Boa leitura ...

É não por favor nao me matem kiss ate proxima

 **Capítulo 2 - Capitulo 2**

No dia seguinte Amu vai para escolar pensando. Sobre como seria sua vida casados com homem ela nunca ter conhecido sua vida . -aqui dois dias terei que mudar para casa desconhecido ele vira me buscar . - amu pensado em quanto. Caminhava entra sala de aula.

Amu senta sem seu lugar escuta Yaya a chamando dando le bom dia.

\- bom dia yaya. - amu responde cabeça baixa apontando sua cabeça na mesa .

\- amu ta uma cara comeu algo não gostou .

\- não quero falar sobre isso por favor. - amu tentando. Esquecer sobre casamento.

\- ne amu hoje vai ter balada na titânio. Vamos amanha - Yaya.

\- não seria. Má ideia. Amanha é sábado. -amu responde tentado esquecer seu problema. -" seria uma boa , aproveitarei meu último dias solteira, o que estou pensado sobre casamento. Apenas benefícios. Para pagar dívidas da que le venho.

\- então tas combinado. Amu amanhã vamos nos encontra turma sairemos todos juntos .

Sábado noite chega Amu Yaya grupo de amigos chama taxis dão endereço local.

\- Oh Vamos garotas estão lindas - brincou Touma , lançando um olhar travesso sobre os ombros e arqueando a elegante sobrancelha .- Parece-me maravilhoso, garotas, Vamos!

A boate Titânio encontrava-se em um edifício gótico vitoriano, há muito tempo conhecido. Igreja . ate que, recentemente, os rumores da Arquidiocese de Tokyo sobre escândalo sexuais envolvendo padres forçaram o , enquanto Amu e seus amigos se dirigiam à boate abarrotada, musica trance e tecno envolvia os pilares, retumbando em enormes alto - falantes que circundavam a cabine do DJ no balcão sobre o altar. Luzes estroboscópicas piscavam contra um trio de vitrais arqueados. Os raios de luz cortavam a espessa névoa que pendia no ar, pulsando com batida frenética de um musica praticamente interminável. Na pista de dança - e em quase todo metro quadrado do pio da Titânio e da galeria acima -, as pessoas se esfregavam e serpenteavam com um sensualidade despreocupada.

Boate conhecida por qualquer podia entra sem documento mesmo sento menos de idade.

\- Caramba - gritou Rima por conta da musica alta, levantando os braços e dançando pela multidão para achar um espaço.

\- Que lugar, hein ? Isso é loucura!

Não haviam ainda acabado de passar pela primeira aglomeração de gente quando um rapaz magro e alto abordou a corajosa Yaya e inclinou-se para dizer algo em seu soltou uma gargalhada e assentiu com entusiasmo.

\- O garoto quer dançar - ela riu, passando a bolsa para Amu.

\- Quem sou eu para recusar! - Disse Yaya.

\- Por que - disse Touma apontou para uma mesinha vazia perto do bar, enquanto a amiga deles se afastava com parceiro de dança.

Os três se sentaram e Rima pediu uma rodada Vodka, Red esquadrinhou a pista de dança procurando Yaya, mas ela já havia sido engolida pela multidão. Apenas da concentração de pessoas por todo lado, Amu não conseguiu evitar a repentina sensação de que ela e os amigos estavam sentados no centro das atenções. Como se , de alguma maneira, estivessem sob votação, pelo simples fato de estarem na boate. Era loucura pensar nisso. Talvez ela estivesse trabalhando muito, conseguir pagar as divitas seu pai por ter passado muito tempo em casa sozinha, para um saída em publico a deixar tão constrangida, tão paranoica.

\- Amu não vai dançar ?- pergunta Touma segurava copo vodka com red blue misturado.

\- Agora não. - Amu responde .

\- Touma não fica bêbado eu não vou carregar ninguém para casa.

\- Relaxa Amu eu seu meu limite por que você não me acompanha.

Ao beber a mistura amarelo, a sensação de ser observada retornou a Amu. ou ,melhor, aumentou, Sentiu um olhar alcançá-la do outro lado da escuridão. Olhou por cima da dorda de seu copo de Vodka com red blue e encontrou as luzes estrobocópicas refletidas em par de óculos escuros.

Óculos que escondiam um olhar fixo nela através da multidã rápidos clarões da luzes lançavam sua feições na sombra profunda. mas os olhos de Amu o interceptaram na mesma azul escuro e arrepiados caíam soltos sobre uma testa larga e interlingete, e sobre a face. Um maxilar austero e forte.

E a boca... sua boca era generosa e sensual, mesmo entalhada naquele sorriso cínico, quase cruel.

Amu desviou o olhar, intimidada, e sentiu uma onda de calor emergir pelos membros. O rosto dele permaneceu em sua mente, queimou por um instante,como uma imagem sendo gravada num filme. Colocou a copo na mesa e se atreveu a olhar mais uma vez para onde ele estava. Mas ele já havia saído.

Escutou um forte barulho do outro lado do bar, e virou-se sobre o ombro para olhar, Em uma das mesas lotadas, o álcool escorria para o chão, entornado de várias garrafas quebradas que cobriam a superfície negra laqueada. Cinco brutamontes vestidos de couro preto e óculos escuros discutiam com outro cara vestido com uma regata dos Dead Kennedy e jeans gastos. Um dos grandalhões de couro preto estava com o braço em volta de uma loura platinada bêbeda,que parecia conhecer o . Aparentemente, sua namorada, Ele tentou puxar a garota pelo braço, mas ela lhe deu um tapa e inclinou a cabeça para deixar que um dos brutamontes lhe beijasse no pescoço. Ela fitava desafiadoramente o namorado furioso, enquanto brincava com os longos cabelos castanhos do homem abraçado à Sua garganta.

\- Isso não vai dar certo - disse Rima, virando-se ao mesmo tempo em que a situação piorava.

\- Claro que não - concordou Touma, ao terminar seu Vodka e acenar para que o garçom trouxesse outra rodada.- A mãe dessa piranha provavelmente se esqueceu de lhe dizer que não se deixa o cara que te trouxe para ir embora com outro.

Amu observou por mais um momento,tempo suficiente para ver outro brutamontes se aproximar da garota e beijar sua boca oferecida. Ela aceitou os dois juntos, trazendo uma mão para acariciar os cabelos escuros do cara pescoço, e a outra, os cabelos claros do que chupava o rosto como se quisesse comê-la viva. O namorado Punk berrou uma torrente de obscenidades para a garota,então se virou e saiu empurrando a multidão que os observava.

\- Esse ligar está assustando - confidenciou Amu, notando apenas agora uns caras, sem discrição nenhuma, preparando carreiras de cocaína no fim da bancada de mármore.

Seus amigos não pareceram ouvi-la por conta da batida hipnotizante da musica. Também não pareciam compartilhar do desconforto de Amu. Algo não estava certo ali, e ela não podia evitar a sensação de que a noite iria terminar mal. Touma e Rima começaram a conversar entre si sobre bandas locais, enquanto Amu terminava seu vodka com red blue e aguardava, do outro lado da mesa, uma oportunidade para interromper com una desculpa e partir.

Sozinha naquele momento, seu olhar vagou pelo mar de cabeças oscilantes e corpos ondulantes, procurando secretamente pelo óculos escuros cabelos azul escuro que a obervavam antes. Estaria ele com grandalhões - um dos motoqueiros procurando briga? Estava vestido como eles e, certamente, possuía o mesmo ar negro de perigo.

Quem quer que fosse, Amu não via nem sinal dele.

Recostou-se na cadeira e quase deu pulo ao perceber um par de mãos repousando por trás em seus ombros.

\- Achei vocês! Estive procurando por toda parte! - exclamou Yaya, animada e sem fôlego ao mesmo tempo, ao inclinar- sobre a mesa.- Vamos . Consegui uma mesa para nós do lado. Kazuaki e uns amigos querem se divertir conosco.

-Legal!

Touma e se levantou, pronto para ir. Rima pegou seu copo red blue com uma das ,mãos e , com a outra, agarrou a mão de Yaya e a carteira das duas . Ao ver que Amu não se moveu, Rima se deteve.

\- Você não vem?

\- Não - Amu se levantou e pendurou a alça da bolsa no ombro. -

\- Vão voces e divertam-se. Estou me sentido muito bem. Acho que vou pegar um taxi e voltar para casa.

Yaya fez um beicinho de criança. - Amu , não pode ir!

\- Quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa - ofereceu Touma, embora Amu pudesse perceber que ela queria ficar com os outros.

\- Não, vou ficar bem. Divirtam-se, mas com cuidado, certo?

\- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? Só mais um copo Vodka.

\- Não. Preciso mesmo sair daqui e tomar um pouco de ar.

\- A vontade, então - reprovou Yaya, fingindo-se magoada.

Aproximou-se e lhe deu um rápido beijinho na bochecha. Ao se afastar, Amu sentiu cheiro de Vodka e por baixo disso, algo menos evidente. Algo almiscarado, estranhamente metálico. - É um estraga-prazeres, Amu, mas ainda te Amo.

Com um piscada, Yaya passou os braços pelos de Touma e Rima, e ou puxou alegremente para a massa agitada de gente.

\- Me liga amanha - pediu Touma, por cima dos ombros, enquanto om trio era lentamente engolido pela multidão.

Amu dirigiu-se imediatamente para a porta, ansiosa por sair dali. Quanto mais tempo passava ali, mais barulhenta a musica parecia ficar, repercutindo em sua cabeça, impedindo-a de pensar com clareza sobre seu futuro a parte segunda.

A noite estava fria e escura. Tomou fôlego, clareando a mente do barulho, da fumaça e da atmosfera inquietante do Titânio. A musica ainda reverbeva do lado de fora, as luzes estrobospicas ainda piscavam como pequenas explosões por detrás dos altos vitrais coloridos, mas Amu pode relexar um pouco que estava livre.

Ninguém lhe prestou atenção ao se apressar para o meio-fio em busca de um taxi. Havia poucas pessoas ali fora, algumas passando pela outra calçada, outras subindo em fila pelos degraus de concreto que levavam á boate. Avistou um taxi vindo em sua direção e estendeu a mão para chamá-lo.

\- Taxi!.

Enquanto o taxi vazio atravessava as ruas noturnas e se aproximava , as portas da boate se abriram bruscamente como a força de um furação.

\- Ei, cara ! Que droga! - Nas escadas atrás de Amu, um voz masculina elevou-se de medo. - Encosta em mim de novo e vou...

\- Vai o que ? - Zombou outra voz, baixa e mortal, seguida por varias outras rindo com escarnio.

\- Isso , diga, seu punkizinho, Vai fazer o que?

Amu, segurando a maçaneta da porta do taxi, virou a cabeça meio alrmada e apreensiva com o que estava vendo. Era a gangue do bar, os motoqueiros ou que quer fossem, de couro negro e oculos escuros. Os seis rodearam o namorado punk como uma matilha, revezando-se ao lhe empurrar, brincando com ele como se fosse um boneco.

O garoto tentou golpear um deles - errou - e a situação piorou em um piscar de olhos.

Subitamente a briga foi de encontro a Amu. A gangue de brutamontes jogou o punk contra o capo do taxi e começou a esmurra-lo.

Voara gotas de sangue do nariz e da boca, algumas atingiram Amu, e ela deu um passo para trás, aturdida e horrorizada. O jovem se debateu para escapar, mas seus atacantes estavam em cima, batendo nele com uma fúria quer Amu não podia medir.

\- Saiam do meu maldito carro! - Gritou o taxista com a janela aberta. - Pelo amor de deus! Vão para outro lugar, escutaram?

Um dos agressores virou-se em direção ao taxista. lançou-lhe um terrível sorriso e afundou seu punho no para - brisas, estilhaçando o vidro em uma teia de rachaduras. Amu pode ver o taxista fazer o sinal da cruz, murmurando palavras inaudíveis dentro do carro. Houve um barulho de marchas, seguido pelo rangido agudo dos pneus, enquanto o taxi dava um solavanco para trás, desalojando a carga de cima do capô.

\- Espere! - gritou Amu, tarde demais.

Dua carona para casa - seu jeito de fugir dessa cena brutal - havia ido embora. Sentiu um nó na garganta de medo ao ver o taxi acelerar e partir a toda pela rua, e as lanternas traseiras desaparecerem na escuridão.

No mio- fio, os seis motoqueiros não mostravam compaixão nenhuma por sua vitima. Estavam ocupados demais em espancar o punk até desmaiar para se preocuparem com Amu.

Ela se virou e subiu correndo os degraus da boate. buscando o celular em sua bolsa . encontrou o aparelhinho e o abriu. Discou 190, enquanto abria as portas da boate e se desgovernava pela pórtico, tomada pelo pânico.

Amu podia ouvir apenas o som estático do outro lado da linha. Afastou o telefone do ouvido..

Sem sinal...

\- Draga!

Tentou discar 190 outra vez, sem sorte.

correu para o salão, gritando desesperada em meio á algazarra.

\- por favor, alguém me ajude! Preciso de ajuda!

Ninguém parecia escutá-la. Bateu nos ombros das pessoas, puxou mangas de camisas, quase sacudiu o braço tatuado de um militar, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

Amu desistiu de tentar falar com os desconhecidos e decidiu procurar seus amigos. Enquanto andava pelo salão escuro, continuava apertando radial rezando para conseguir sinal. Não conseguia, e logo percebeu que também não encontraria Touma e os outros naquela multidão.

Frustrada e confusa, correu de volta para a saída da boate. -" Talvez pudesse sinalizar para algum motorista, encontrar um policial, qual- quer coisa!."

Um grupo de jovens a subir as escadas, um deles fingindo tocar um violão invisível, e os outros combinando de ir a uma rave mais trade.

\- Ei - chamou Amu, esperando que eles a ignorassem. Eles se detiveram e sorriram para ela, ainda que fosse, provavelmente, uma década mais velha, aos vintes cinco anos, que qualquer um deles.

O rapaz que ia na frente acenou vem a cabeça. - oi?

\- Algum de vocês ... - ele hesitou, incerta se deveria se sentir aliviada por não ser um sonho, afinal de contras. - Algum de vocês viu a briga que havia aqui alguns minutos atrás?

\- Teve briga? maneiro! - disse o líder do grupo.

\- Não, cara - respondeu-lhe o outro. - Acabamos de cegar. não vimos nada.

Continuaram a subir a escada enquanto Amu apenas olhava ,perguntado-se se estava ficando louca. Desceu até o meio-fio. Havia sangue na calçada, mas o punk e seus agressores haviam desaparecido.

Recostou-se a um poste e esfregou os braços arrepiados. Virou-se para olhar para os dois lados da rua, procurando por algum sinal da violência que havia restermunhado há poucos minutos.

\- Nada.

Foi então que escutou.

O som vinha de um beco estreito à sua direita. Rodeada por um muro de concreto da altura de seus ombros .Amu não conseguia identificar os ruídos insanos e fervorosos que congelavam o sangue de suas veias de medo.

Amu caminha em direção beco seus pés se moviam adentrou alguns passos o beco e fixou olhar em um grupo de pessoas adiante.

Amu pedaço de pano rasgado. Era a regata do jovem punk , toda esfarrapada e manchada. Um dos motoqueiros virou a cabeça ao perceber a repentina interrupção, Seus olhos ferozes e cheios de ódio atingiram Amu como adagas. Tinha o rosto ensanguentado, grosso de sangue, e os dentes!Eram afiados como os de um animal .

\- o que eles são?

Um dele mostrou para ela ao abrir a boca e grande dentes. Amu fez a única coisa lógica que lhe ocorreu. Ela escutou vozes murmurando, rosnando insultos, trais de si mas não se atreveu a olhar para trás. - Meu Deus! por favor alguém me ajude!. Nem mesmo quando um chiado agudo de aço soou ás suas costas seguido por gritos de raiva e agonia que não pareciam deste mundo.

\- "Eu sei vejo coisas estranhas espíritos isso é de mas ."

Amu correu noite adentro tomada por medo e adrenalina, parando apenas ao encontrar um taxi disponível na rua do comercio ao entra no taxi sentiu alguém brutamente puxa-la com força para trás.

\- Na onde pensa que vai garotinha! Acho fio algo não deveria ter visto.- o motoqueiro segurava brutamente. - Amu tentada não dês mostra seu medo não entradas desespero ali mesmo começar chorar .

Ela senti alguém faltar seu braço do motoqueiro de pois seguida senti um empurrar dentro taxi.

\- Deixa cuido dele!.

Amu fecha aporta ver homem alto cabelos escuros azul usava óculos. O táxis rapidamente da partida saio do local.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da Autora**

Demorou mas saio ! ^^ estava meio com preguiça de escrever rsrsr..

Boa leitura .. espero que gostem .  
quero comentários

 **Capítulo 3 - Capitulo 3**

A manhã estava calma, nuvens cinzentas enfeitavam o céu e encobriam o sol. O frio estava presente no ar Amu saiu de casa calmante. Ajeitou a mochila. Amu se lembrava o que ocorreu durante noite na boate.

-" Não posso contar a ninguém o que eu vi, se não achar sou louca." - Amu caminhava lentamente pelas ruas calmas da cidade. Ela andou até chegar na escola, seguiu pelos corredor desejando bom dia para cada um seus amigos. Rima e Yaya se aproxima de amu para conversar sobre a noite boate.

\- Ne amu foi embora ? - perguntava Rima

\- Não estava me sentido muito bem .

\- ah! ! como pode você sempre ficava com agente ate altas horas dançando bebendo. - desses Yaya.

\- Desculpe. realmente não estava me sentido bem . Alem do mas hoje terei que me mudar.

\- Como assim vai se mudar ?.

\- Terei que viver com meu noivo .. - desse Amo tom irônico.

\- AH! desquando tem um noivo . - perguntava yaya e Rima indiguinadas .

\- Fala serio nem mesma sabia. Foi velho do meu pai me arrumou ,um a uma semana a trás.

\- Amu você Conhece. Ele?. - perguntava rima.

\- Não. Amanha ele vem me buscar. Espero não seja venho nojento.

Yaya e rima dão, Pequena risada sobre situação. Amu se encontrava.O professor entra na sala de aula todos alunos sentar em seus lugares .

-" ótimas amigas. Eu tenho rindo da minha situação. Em falar no pesadelo o demônio. Acabou de aparecer professor. Ikuto ".

Tempo se passava professor explicava. Matéria. Amu estava copiado. Matéria. Estava no quarto.-negro, Amu. Ver algo estava subindo. Em sua mesa. Uma criatura cabeça de cobra seu corpo formatado de largado. - " que nojento. Que criaturas bizarra esse." Amu observa subir. Sua mesa, Amu estica. Seu dedo emburra criatura fora da mesa , fazendo com que caísses ,no chão.  
-" cada coisa estranhar,me parece apenas. Eu posso velos." amu fica perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando escuta seu professor a chamá-la sua atenção.

\- Amu sakura você. Esta me ouvindo? . Perguntava Professor ikuto.

Amu se levantar o responde. -sim! !

\- Amu você. Pretender. Melhor suas notas. Deverá. Prestar. Mas atenção nas minha aulas.

\- desculpe Professor. -" todas as manhã. São. Assim esse professor. Adora pega no meu pé. "  
O período. Escola acaba amu fica para ajudar grupo de alunos,limpar Sala de aula.

Amu pega os a pagadores leva ate janela. Começar bater um a outro. Pode limpar lós. Amu olha para baixo,Ver Professor. Ikuto deitado Sobre banco .

\- o que. Ele vás. Uma hora dessas. Aqui na escola ? Ppr cima deitado no banco? .

Amu amassa um pedaços de papel. Transformando. Uma bolinha. Jogando Sobre o professor o acertando Professor. Estava deitado. Sente algo cair sobre ele, ele levanta pega bolinha,De papel olha para cima e desses.

\- o que pensar está. Fazendo. Sakura amu. ?

Olhando. Para baixo. Amu o responde. - professor. Ikuto vai pega resfriado. Continuar Dormi no banco Está Hora .

O professor Ikuto da pequeno. Sorriso acenar para amu mostrado o bolinha de papel seguida olha seu relógio , de pulso.

\- obrigado por ter me acordado amu. Já. Esta na minha hora , da nossa reunião. Professores. - professor. Das as costa saí Andado.

Amu volta a fazer seus deveres escola. Ao termina de limpar sua sala de aula , amu vai ate seu armário. Pega suas coisas. Saia na escola começa a caminhar ,seguindo. Pela rua sozinha sento, Muito tarde horário das 19:00hrs . Amu perceber alguém. A seguindo. Um homem alto usava boné máscara de proteção rosto , amu sem pensar começa andar rapidamente. O homem percebe ela senti-o presença dele. Começa a corre em direção amu.

Amu começa a corre entre as ruas , seus pensamentos exclamava por. Ajuda. Seus pensamentos ecoavam socorro, tentar escapar. Preferido sexual. Homem Conseguiu alcança amu a pegando-a fortemente pelo braço . Ele começa. Puxar amu tentando a levá-la terreno próximo. Da ali estava Abandonando. Amu começa. A gritar. Pedindo-lhes. Por ajuda , homem tentar tampa. Boca de amu. Quanto um carro passa freia bruscamente. Saindo. Do carro um homem alto seus Olhos cor safira . Corre endereço , agressor socando na barriga o fazendo gemer de dor , o que vás. Soltar amu.

Amu Pov

Estavam. Andado calmante. Pelas ruas voltando para minha casa quando. Olho para trás , o vejo homem muito estranhos me seguia. Com mau. Pressentimento começo aperta. O passos , ele começa aperta o passos me seguir quando. Começo a corre ele também trás de ço entra desesperos quero grita tenho medo , esse homem possa fazer comigo. - " alguém me ajudem. Me ajudem ". O senti-o. O homem pega meu braço começo me puxar para terreno abandonado, eu começo a gritar por ajuda, homem tampam minha boca me impedido eu gritasse Escuto. Um carro freia bruscamente saindo um homem alto eu percebo o homem a vinha saído do carro vem correndo minha direção. E socando homem me fazendo me soltar . Tentando me recompor claramente ta tentativa de ser assediada. Vejo era meu professor ikuto. Escuto. Ele dizer.

Normal pov

\- o que pensa está. Fazendo. Com minha aluna?. - desses olhar sombrio .

O homem tentar se levantar tentar fugir é Impedido por professor. Que o agarra pelo colarim da blusa o forçando-o contra parede trás de si.O homem sentia sento enforcado , pela própria blusa. Ele coloca mão no bolso da calça retira uma faca, puxando tentando. A certa o professor.  
O professor Conseguiu Desviar a tempo antes de ser golpeado apenas acerta. Seu braço fazendo um corte de leve pra sua sorte . O homem consegui uma chance para fugir deixando o local.

Amu se apavorada ver o professor. Machucado .Ela se próxima. Do professor o abraçando. E o agradecendo.

\- obrigada Professor. Muito. Obrigando. - Amu continuava abraçar-lhe se professor. Ele passar mão. Sobre seu cabelo o acariciando. A perguntavam se ela tudo bem com ela.

\- esta tudo bem com você? Ele te Vês algo?.

\- estou bem . apenas pouco assustada.

Amu envergonhada, acaba se tanto. Por si estava abraçado seu professor ela bruscamente o solta .

\- venha vou televar para sua casa.

O professor coloca sua mão ombro dela indicando direção Estava seu carro. Amu perceber o braço de seu professor, um corte acabado de ser ferido pelo agressor . - sensei. Tudo bem com você? . não é melhor senhor ir ao hospital? .

\- não se preocupe com isso . Não foi nada apenas um arranhão.

Segundo o professor. Ate o carro Amu mantinham em silêncio. Amu. Apenas desses seu endereço para que professor possa levá-la para casa. Chegando na sua casa amu novamente agradecer seu professor grande sorriso e desses .

\- Que bom esta a salva.  
\- tudo graças a você. Sensei. Sensei não quere entra toma pouco. Chá.  
\- Não muito obrigando ja vou indo.  
\- ok sensei toma cuidado ao dirigir na volta.

amu se despede seu professor, entra sua casa. Amu ver seu pai deitado. No sofá vento. Televisão , ela o cumprimentar.

\- estou Em casa .  
\- já. Chegou amu .

\- sim tenho arruma minha coisa. Que la pessoa vem me buscar. Amanha.

\- sim ele vem . vou sentir sua falta .  
\- calado velho ,não tem o direito de me dizer essas palavras.

\- você. Tem ração. Um pai nunca venderia. Sua filha para homem pagar sua próprias dívidas.

\- velho como é. Esse homem? Tenho direito de saber. Com quem. Vou moras.?

\- como eu posso te dizer-lhe. Sobre ele. Ele homem. Tem 25 anos , é. Cara sério, tem bom coração. Homem. Gentil.

\- oie. .. Quer dizer ele não é. Velho igual a você, nem mesmo pervertido. - amu completa. Sua fala , ao saber o homem , começarás. A viver homem Jovem.

\- eu cento seu pai não entregaria nunca não tivesse. Em boas mãos.

\- como saberá estarei. Em boas mãos? .

\- essa pessoa sempre me ajudou. Dez minha esposa. Faleceu.

\- te pergunta. Mas uma coisa. Quem esse pessoa? Alguém eu já. Avinha conhecido? .

\- não. Ele. Nunca. Te vio amu. Sempre nos encontrava momentos, ilha. Centro da cidade toma cerveja conversa ou íamos pescar. Juntos.

Amu tas as costas para seu pai , entra seu quarto o fechando. A trás. De si.

Amu pov

Não tenho o reclama , até Meus 4 anos. De idade cresci orfanato, um casal acabou me adotado. Esse casal erá. Meu ressente. Pai , minha mãe. Adotivo Faleceu , 6 anos de pois. Uns anos em adiante. Para cá. O velho começou. Ter problemas. Emocional. Parou de trabalha. Começo. A se meter. Endivida. Com jogos e a postas , tento trabalhar. A noite meu emprego meio perito. Não conseguiu. Pagar todas as dívidas sozinha. Está vamos preste a perde. Nossa casa.  
-" me perguntou-me ele ficará. Bem sozinho ? Não estareis manhã. Em casa.". - amu se perdia seus pensamento. Ela anda ate sua cama e se joga sobre ela , encerramento. Sua visão.

Nornal pov

De amanhã seguinte. Amu termina de arruma suas malas , por causa da mudança que faria hoje não poderia ir escola. Antes do horário. Combinando seu noivo iria busca lá , Amu sai pouco para passear na redondeza do bairro. Amu a vista o templo. - já. Estou por aqui , não custa eu ir reza pouco.

Amu começa subir as escadas ao ver altar, amu perceber alguém de frente-a-frente Altar .amu se aproxima do altar olha saber quem estava ali rezado. Amu e surpreendida. Ao ver ali seu professor ikuto. Amu se manter. Em silêncio ao lado do seu Professor. Ela começa a rezar.  
\- " por favor kami-sama. Que meu noivo seja pessoa muito bondosa ".

Assim o vês amu contínuo Rezando. Ao termina amu percebe. Seu professor a vinha terminado reza. Amu cumprimenta seu professor o pergunta.

\- sensei o que vás. Por aqui?  
\- olá. Amu vejo não. Foi a escola hoje.  
\- não pode , estou. De mudanças.  
\- entendo.  
\- e você. Sensei não deveria esta la escola tanto Aula?  
\- sim. Mas hoje tenho que ie busca minha noiva.

\- wow sensei. Nao sábia tinha namorada.  
\- e nao tinha. Apenas estou noivado. A uma semana. Por favor amu não com te isso a ninguém.  
\- claro sensei não contarei. Porque. Sensei não quere ninguém Saiba?

\- isso porquê, tenho muitas alunas. Interessadas Por mim. Acho ela ficarem sabendo disso poderiam. Me encher de pergunta Sobre ela. Me cansariam Problemas Sérios.

Amu da risada. Perdidas. Seus pensamentos. Amu fala para si mesma. -" por. Acaso sensei teria uma noiva de menor. Idade? ." . sem percebe acabou de dizer amu fala em voz alta, deixando seu professor cara de surpreso.

-" eu sou uma Idiota. Eu acabei de dizer em voz alta . "

Amu ver seu professor. Coloca mão. Sua nunca coçar lá, desses tom preocupado .- por favor Amu não comenta isso com ninguém. Minha profissão estará. Correndo perigo, estou. Envolvido. Uma menor. Isso cair nos ouvidos do direito estarei grandes Problemas.

Amu da um pequeno sorriso e desses. - sensei não se preocupe. Não direi nada a ninguém. Obrigado por ter me salvado Ontem A noite.

\- nao precisa me agradecer. Ja mas deixaria um pervertido. Fazer mal minhas alunas.

\- bom sakura toma cuidado ao voltar para casa. Ja está. Quase na minha hora de ir busca minha noiva.

\- hai! Boa sorte sensei . Você. Seja muito feliz. Sua noiva.

\- obrigado. Amu. Tchau se cuida.  
\- tchau sensei.

Amu se despende Seu professor .-" nunca imaginar. Professor ikuto esta noivo , mas ele se envolvendo garota de menor. ".

Amu volta para sua casa. A espera tal noivo ela escuta sua campainha tocar. Seu pai estava próximo. Aporta , ele abre ver homem vestindo. Terno elegância trás de si um carro . o homem vesti-a. O terno o pergunta. - por favor e casa família sakura?.

\- isso mesmo. - pai de Amu confirmar.

\- meu cliente. Me disse ele teve algo urgência, não poderia vim busca jovem garota. Ele me mando. No lugar dele para levá-la.

\- então não pode vim buscar um momento.

Pai de amu a chama pede para que ela pegue as malas delas, então. Pai dela o ajuda com as malas coloca no carro .amu se perguntava. Homem. Estava sua frente era seu noivo.

Antes entra no carro amu pergunta para o seu pai quem era àquele homem vestindo Terno preto. O pai dela apenas disse esse homem. A venho buscá-la. Para levá-la. Nova residência. Amu fica vá cada vez. Curiosa como seria seu noivo sua aparência era tudo isso mesmo. Seu pai avinha le contado ontem a noite .

O carro para em frente uma casa tradicional antigas . Amu olha traves do vidro do carro , fica de boca aberta a ver enorme casaram . - " Será essa é a casa certa?". - O motorista desse do carro ele abre a porta para que Amu saísse do carro . Amu se aproxima da porta de entrada da casa, a porta se abre saindo uma senhora de idade e desses .

\- Você é jovem ? Começará a moras meu senhor ?.

Amu se aproxima da senhora responde pouco reciosa como "Sim".

\- Venha entre colo , Por favor senta em casa . Por favor o senhor pode ajuda-la levar as malas dentro . - desse senhora que se referia motorista.

\- Claro senhor . na onde as deixo .

\- Por favor coloque na sala principal.

Amu entra na casa ver lindo jardim de flores , avia pequeno lago tradicional , cheio de peixes . Amu fica encantada ao entra na casa .

\- " A casa é linda , para estou conto de fadas ".

Amu seguia a senhora ao entra na casa ajuda senhor suas malas , pouco receia de pergunta onde esta seu noivo , então toma coragem a pergunta para senhora.

\- Com licença senhora. poderia me dizer onde esta... - Amu vás uma pausa pensa cuidadosa mente encontra palavra adequada .

\- O senhor deve esta chegando aqui pouco , por favor senta a vontade em casa para espera-lo .Te mostrei a casa enquanto isso .

\- Obrigada.

A senhora começa mostra casa para Amu , em cada comanto Amu ficava encantada com casa. De pois conhecer a casa , Senhora sugere que a Amu tome um banho possa fica mas a vontade . Amu o fez . terminando o banho Amu se arruma vai ate sala principal se arrumando para sair .

\- Querida esta minha hora de ir embora . Por favor tome conta da casa por mimk . - desses senhora coloca seus sapados na entrada .

\- A senhora nao mora aqui ? Ele.

\- Não apenas empregada serve a anos esta casa .

\- Desculpe pergunta que mora mas aqui alem do meu noivo ?.

\- Apenas os dois de vez enguando o pai dele vem .

-" Não pode ser eu vou mora casa tão grande uma pessoa desconhecida sozinha com ele ".

A senhor abri a porta , Amu escuta uma voz masculina . - O senhor já voltou?. desses a senhora estava preste a sair . - Sim . Por causa da porta estava meia fechada Amu em pedia que vesses o homem . Ele termina conversa com a senhora se despedia dela . Ele entra em casa ao ver Amu ele desses . - Bem vinda . Amu fica espantada ao ver homem sua frente grande sorriso .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da Autora**

Ola pessoal rsrs aproveitei que bateu ideia para escrever mas um capitulo. estou uma preguiça a de revisa-lo u.u  
espero gostem do capitulo .eu queria escrever mas um capitulo fic original estou me matado escrever cenar de luta desculpe nao meu forte . rsrs  
deixa eu aqui continuar escrever ultimo capitulo " Diário de uma paixão" estou capitulo bela matade

 **Capitulo 4**

Belo homem se cabelos azul olhos de safiras estava sua frente, Amu não acreditou estava vendo seu professor . -" Não pode ser estou vendo uma miragem próprio professor de matemática meu pior pesadelo ." Amu fica paralisadas por completo , Amu escuta voz homem te dizendo algo a ela.

\- Boa noite Sakura Amu, seja bem vinda.!

\- O-O -quer o senhor sensei está fazendo aqui?. - Amu pergunta tentado obter uma responda a qual ela não seja .

\- Eu moro . - Ele responde voz calma e doce.

\- Não pode ser o senhor é meu noivo?! Não poderia ser você disse essa amanhã avinha ficado noivo já uma semana . - Amu desses tentado não acreditar na imagem estava vendo bem ali sua frente seu professor.

\- Isso é verdade estou noivo já uma semana, Não sabia erres tu Sakura Amu.

\- O senhor não é amigo do meu pai?.

\- Eu não hum... quem arrumou este casamento arranjado foi meu pai.

-Ah! Você aceito esse tipo coisa ? se casar com alguém mal conhece .

\- Não acho isso mudaria em nada minha vida , ter uma noiva ou casamento arrojando.- Ikuto continuou falando calmamente tirava seus sapados os coloca no armário poder entra .

-" Não pode ser ! Ele pode agir assim uma situação dessa fica tão calma mesmo tempo!"

\- Você sabe nós somos professor e aluna. - Desses Amu

\- Eu sei muito bem disso temos de esconder nossa relação todos. Ikuto a responde.

\- Mas uma coisa Sakura Amu evitar de sair para lugares proibidos como balada Titânio.

\- Como você soube eu estava la ?- Amu fica por um momento espantada saber seu professor sabia se metido .

\- Eu estava lá é claro não apenas te vi suas amigas de classes junto os meninos de outra óxima vês que você beber sem permissão terei que castiga-la .Não legal uma garota beber bebidas alcoólica sento de menor mas andado com grupo de meninos.

\- Por acaso você estava me seguindo ?!

\- Não só apenas estava la por esta,r apenas por diversão.

\- Você esta parecendo meu pai! sento adulto chato sem graça. eu faço da minha vida não e problema seu!. - Amu grita se aproxima no ikuto da uma pisado no pé dele com força Amu da as costas para ele sai andado ela desses. - Vou toma banho esfriar cabeça!.

-ai ai ai... Garota mal educada volta aqui! .- gritava Ikuto por causa da dor no pé por ter acabado de levar uma pisado no pé.

-" Essa garota me vai dar trabalho! O que estava pensado meu pai me arrumar casamento arranjando uma garota de menor de idade por cima seu professor1".

Amu segui o caminho para o banheiro antes passa no quarto avinha deixado sua mala pega apenas toalha entra no banheiro ela abre a torneira deixando água cair sobre na banheira ela amara seu cabelos não molha-se de pois tempo quando banheira estava quase cheia ela entra deixando seu corpo mergulha sobre água morna . -" Não estou acredito nisso ele pode dizer algo assim".

Ikuto sentada no sofá a profunda suas costas tentado relaxar por um momento pensando como ele iria ter lidar uma adolescente dentro de casa alem de ser sua noiva . Ikuto fecha seus olhos tentado pensar sobre assunto .Amu termina de toma banho pega a toalha seca olha em volta lembra não avinha pegado uma roupa.-" Meu Deus! O que faço esqueci pega roupa me vestir arg! vou ter sair apenas de toalha a não meu deus!. Por favor ! Ele não esteja na sala no corredor . ".

Amu abre a porta do banheiro olha para lados não ver nem um sinal do seu professor,para poder chegar ate seu quarto ela deveria passa pelo corretor dava aceso para a sala de pois da sala vinha seu quarto. Amu anda ate corretor olha para os lado a chegar na sala ela ver Ikuto sentado olhos fechados no sofá .-" Meu deus ele tinha esta juntamente aqui!?,Vou ter passa por ele. por favor ele não abra seus olhos . por favor ele não me veja assim.". - Amu implorava para que Ikuto não viste apenas de toalha Amu tenta passar trás do sofá ele não veja Amu bate algo faz cair no chão literamente de quarto a toalha cai sobre seu corpo , Ikuto abre seus olhos escutar o barulho , ele se depara uma cena mesmo tempo apavorante o deixo mesmo tempo ereção . Amu estava no chão de quadro sem nem única roupa Ikuto podia ver todos os pequenos detalhes Amu envergonhada seu professor a visto completa,mente nua ele se levanta no chão pegando a toalha correndo direção quarto se trancando.

-Naão! Minha vida esta acabada ele me vo nua.! Não sei onde foi enfiar minha cara .

Amu super em vergonhada tenta ser calma como ela podia ter caindo uma horas dessas uma posição nada agradável de ser ver. Ikuto estava sentado no sofá tentava se calmar ereção estava tento apenas de ver la nua por completo uma posição seria muito agradável pode-la ter la sua frente possuía .-"ah!Isso esta me deixar louco."

Amu se arruma fica trancada no quarto segurava seu celular escutava musica fone de ' Hatsune miku Kimagure Mery".

" Olha olha lá quem é que vai tentar. Se desculpa de novo com esse papinho

De Meu bem. Veja bem

Olha olha lá quem é que vai tentar

Me fala Eu te amo, quero ter você

Só pra mim

Vem aqui

Eu que costumava a sonhar com você , e queria por tudo seu amor

Mas parece que não quer deixar ninguém me ver "

Amu escuta batidas na porta ela retira seus fones de ouvis escuda outra lado seu professor dizer algo.

\- Amu abre a porta esse também meu quarto precisamos conversa.

-" O que esse também e dele? A que-la senhora deixo nós dois mesmo quarto pensado nós dois iria passar a noite junto somos noivo. Eca nem sonhado ."

\- Já vai! espera !. - desses amu gritado, ela vai ate porta destranca.

\- Finamente será podemos conversa?.

\- Diga logo o que você esta querendo?.- Amu fica cara Ikuto não posso ver seu rosto por esta completamente brava.

-Teremos que aprender viver mos sobre mesmo teto como professor e aluna e...- ikuto da uma pequena pausa antes de falar.

\- Noivos .

\- Isso já sei , não imagina meu professor de matemática seria meu noivo. - desse Amu tom brava.

\- Eu mesma coisa , nunca pensei teria uma aluna morado sobre mesmo teto que eu .

\- Teremos entra um acordo nosso dois.

\- Eu acho mesma coisa.

\- Vamos separas os lados com aluna e professor noivos dentro dessa casa não se toca o assunto eu ser professor , aqui apenas Ikuto e para me chamar Amu .

\- Tudo bem Ikuto.- a dizer nome seu professor primeiro nome Amu percebe corada chamar pelo primeiro nome ser íntimos.

\- então consegui me chamar belo meu primeiro nome sem problemas Amu.

\- Cala boca você mesmo disse era eu te chama seu primeiro nome éramos separa nossa relação dentro dessa casa.

\- Amu você não devera sair para lugares proibidos muito menos sair por ai bêbedos companhia de outros homens . - desses Ikuto tom firmeza .

\- Tudo bem você não deve me proibir de sair meus amigos por ai, devemos concorda você não devera sair por ai sem me avisar .

\- Tudo bem que assim seja .

\- Nós devemos dormi sobre mesmo teto Amu.

\- O que nem pensar , eu não vou dormi com você .

\- Vamos la para de reclamar , vai ser divertido assim pode ser acostumando comigo seu lado.

Amu corada e desses .- Posso ate dormi com você mas tocar em mim prometo deixar aleijado. Amu murmurou algo Ikuto consegui ouvir. - Ate estava gostado de você no dia me salvou.

\- O que você disse Amu responde de novo. - desses Ikuto tentado provocar Amu.

-Arg! Nada.. eu não disse nada.

No Hotel homem alto cabelos azul escuros ele deslizava seus dedos pela doce pele da mulher,tão delicada inclinou a cabeça beija-la lábios finos e doces. ele sussurra seus ouvidos .-Diga-me é uma bruxa boa ou má?.

A mulher se contorceu no colo dele as pernas dela recobertas por meias arrastão, estavam abertas, e um espartilho sob o queixo dele, como se fossem um banquete,ela retira sensualmente o espartilho deixando cair revelando tatuagem rosa. ela responde .

\- Ah, sou uma bruxa , muito má.

\- Minha favorita. Ele sorriu segui deixando rastro de beijos centro seios delas .quando celular toca ele para de beija-la entende sua mão pega seu celular não para de tocar.-" Pior momento essa merda começa tocar". ele pensou ficando irritado por um momento . ele atente o celular outro lado uma senhora avisava garota já avinha chegado na residência.-Tudo bem obrigado pelo aviso. já estarei indo para casa. ele desliga o celular levanta mulher estava sentado no seu colo. ela reclama . - Mais já vai embora mal chegou.

\- Tenho que ir noiva meu filho acabou de chegar.

\- Hum!você finamente acho uma parceira para ele?.

\- Não exatamente , ela foi criada dês pequena para ser tonar esposa dele.

-Hoje em dia muito difícil acharem herdeiras de família espirituais ,

\- Vamos dizer ela pouco diferente outras famílias. - Homem da um sorriso começa andar direção o banheiro avinha lado só quarto.

Casa da família Tsukiyomi Ikuto se aproxima do rosto de Amu cada vês ver seus rosto se aproximava ela ficou corada. - O que você quer?.- Amu tenta pergunta aproximação que seus rostos desses a encarando.

\- Vai mesmo dormi essa camisola? branca quase transparente .

Ikuto a dizer isso ele sente seu rosto arder Amu avinha le tanto um tapa perceber ele avinha pensados coisas pervertidas .

-AH!. vai já do quarto eu troca de pijamas disse Amu emburrado para fora do quarto.

\- Não é necessário troca de roupa , só não me culpe eu quiser te atacar durante a noite. Amu tentava emburra ele para fora do quarto era inútil ser bem mas pesado do que-la , Ikuto puxa Amu pelo braços levanto ate cama a deitado passar seu olhar belo seu corpo vendo cada curva ele sobe em cima dela ,a deixando fica imóvel. ele aproxima ouvidos dela sussurra.- Hum.. se você quiser podemos se tornamos grande amantes essa noite. Amu sente cada vês se aproxima seu rosto senti seu calor seu perfume adocicado . Um momento um barulho horrível da porta sendo aberta fortemente do quarto homem de cabelos azul gritada muita alegria.- Filho voltei! Cadê minha linda afilhada! chegou hoje. Homem olha os dois deitada na cama Ikuto continuava em cima de Amu ele olha espantado com cena logo desses.- Desculpe interromper vocês ! . Parece já se conhece muito bem .

\- deixa-los a sos, não se preocupe comigo aproveitem a noite. ah! Ikuto vai com calma. termina de dizer isso homem iria fechar a porta . Amu da chute estômago de ikuto o fazendo cair da cama , ela senta na cama olha para homem de cabelos azul estava na porta.

\- Por que vês isso! garota.

\- Porque voce acha? saio me atacando sem minha permissão. - Amu mostra a língua para Ikuto se levanta da cama.

\- ORA ORA você nos ainda não estão se tanto bem?. e uma pena.

Amu continua olhando para homem sua frente ela pergunta. - Você é pai do Ikuto?.

\- Sim sou eu mesmo . Amu você cresceu ficou uma bela mulher .

\- Ah! o senhor me conhece?.

\- Claro querida dês que você tinha 5 anos de idade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Provocação**

Realmente não imagina o pai meu professor me conhecia, eu havia cinco anos de idade. Nós três nós sentados no sofá na sala, o senhor Aruto começo a dizer.

_ Eu conheço seu pai dez éramos colegas de escola. A nós trais antes sua mulher morre, eles adotaram ela não podia ter filhos. Por causa meus trabalhos esse últimos dez anos não pode me aproxima de você Amu . Eu só mantinha contado seu pai trazes do telefone. Soube por ele a Yumi havia morrido a cinco anos trás .Sempre eu ligava para ele me dizia estava tudo bem , não era verdade .

Amu encerra os punhos.

_ Parece esse último cinco anos ele caiu uma depressão tão profunda, começo a beber gasta dinheiro jogos de apostas. Eu voltei para Japão fiquei sábado da situação dele. Ele me pediu ajuda, pelo menos para eu cuida-se de você.

_ Foi ai tive ideia de ajudar vocês dois em casamento. Já meu único filho está solteiro.

Ikuto estava sentado lado de Amu os braços cruzados joga olhar mortal seu pai .

_ Desculpe pergunta senhor Aruto , mais o que senhor trabalha?.

_ Apenas negócios da família que passa gerações.

_ Que tipo de negócios? – Amu pergunta novamente.

_ Amu deixa isso de lado. diz Ikuto tentado desviar o assunto.

_ São pequenas empresas mobiliarias. diz Aruto.

_ A entendo.

_ Bom eu apenas vim fazer uma visita rapidamente ver como vocês dois estavam indo. Eu não imagino vocês dois estavam se tanto bem. Vai ser a primeira noite vocês dois passam a noite juntos.

Amu e Ikuto trocam olhar rapidamente um pra outro , Amu cora desviar olhar.

_ M e desculpe senhor Aruto não tenho intenção dormi seu filho, mais ele sento meu professor de Matemática. . Amu aponta para Ikuto.

_ Não sabe é feio aponta dedo para outros garota.

Ela mostra língua para ele.

_ Por favor calma vocês dois. – diz Aruto .

\- Vocês dois podem separa relação de vocês dois entre ser professor aluna e noivos.

_Desculpe senhor Aruto já me vou dormi amanhã eu tenho escolar.

_ Tudo bem querida vai la.

Amu se levanta do sofá vai direção o quarto ela fecha porta atrancado.

_" Ótimo assim não tem como ele entra deste quarto". Pensou Amu indo direção para cama.

Na sala Ikuto continuava em silencio olhava seu pai.

_ Por que você não conta a verdade a ela? – perguntou Ikuto.

_ Melhor assim, ela saber vem de família espiritual pode acabar tento um surto não acreditar em nós. - diz Aruto.

_ Ela consegui ver Yokais, Eles só não aproxima dele quando estou por perto, muito menos vão conseguir entra nesta casa.

_ Ikuto você sabe dever cada Tengu. Tem se casar e der próximo herdeiro continuação nosso clan.

_ Eu sei disso , não posso me envolver com ela , além dela ser completamente louca. Última saída dela vi ela se envolvendo seus amigos baile de maior de idade, por cima ela estava bêbado.

_ O que isso? Coisa de adolescente Ikuto você também já vez muito isso.

_ O problema não é esse, na boate ela estava , ela acabou se deparado Yokais , Raposas . Ele sentira o cheio dela. Saber além dela ser uma humana ser espiritual. Tive que mata-los os três estavam se alimentado de sangue humano.

_ Se eu não o mata-se ele poderia ter perseguido ela, além quere alimenta do sangue dela eles poderia ter violentado.

_ Ikuto você sabe Humano tem poderes espiritual elas poderão herdar crianças muito poderosas para nosso clã.

_ Anos traz foi pura consciência eu ter tentado salvar mãe dela. Mais ela não registou perdoe muito sangue, em parte tenho culpa meu filho não ter conseguido proteger alguém. Vamos dizer eu tenho grande dívida com mãe dela.

_ Então porque o senhor não crio ela?

_ Não seria legal criar uma criança de pois tenta-la casar seu próprio filho, ela pensaria vocês serial irmos.

Ikuto bufa joga sua cabeça para trás olha para alto.

_ Agora tenho que lidar uma garota de desses anos. Ela mal consegui resolver um problema simples de matemática tempo todo tenho chama-la atenção dela na aula.

_ Olha lado positivo meu filho, até ela é bonita.

_ Isso tenho concorda com você.

_ Bom eu já expliquei tudo a ela, me vou embora meu filho. Me atrapalhá-lo melhor momento estava me divertido.

Ikuto ergue sobrancelhas e diz._ Você estava passado a noite alguma mulher.

_ Não exatamente.

_ Ta escrito na sua cara.

Amu se mantinha deitada na cama ela começa se vira um lado para outro. _"Arg! Não consigo dormi. Grande sorte você tem Amu , está comprometida homem bonito sexual mesmo tempo seu pior pesadelo professor de matemática".

_"Hoje não foi meu dia de sorte. Primeiro eu caio se quarto uma forma muito constrangido de pois ele me nua por completo, de pois que le idiota tentou me agarra ".

_" Pelo amor deus chega por hoje."

De pois seu pai havia indo embora Ikuto caminha direção a porta seu quarto ele tenta abri ver a porta estava trancada._" Não acredito ela realmente vai me deixar do lado de fora?" Ele olha direção sala ver sofá, de pois bufa.

_" Acho ter dormi hoje no sofá merda!".

Na manha seguinte Amu acorda se arruma ir escola ver Ikuto se levantado do sofá. _" Ele realmente dormi no sofá." Amu tenta segura risos não ri da cara dele.

Ikuto repara na atitude da menina. Ele se levanta do sofá e diz.

_Por sua causa, Tive que dormi no sofá, precisa tranca a porta do quarto!.

Amu começa ri ._HAHAHAH! Bem feito quem mandou tentar me agarra onde.

_ Acha vou confiar em você? De pois dá qui-lo ? .

_ Hora sua!.

Amu volta mostra a língua para Ikuto e diz.

_ Tenho que sair hoje é minha vez de limpar a sala . Te vejo mais trade professor. Amu acena para Ikuto e sai.

_" Essa garota ainda vai me pagar!".

De pos algum tempo Ikuto havia indo para escola, ele começa dar aula para turma de Amu , Ele passava caminhado entre os alunos a passar lado da mesa de Amu coloca um papel na mesa dela volta caminha ate fundos da sala. Amu percebe abre o papel ver o que era, ela começa ler seu rosto fica vermelho, ela do grande salto para trais.

_OQUE!.

Todos na sala olha direção Amu .Ikuto para de explicar a matéria e diz.

\- Hinamori Por favor. Pare de interromper aula.

Amu pede desculpas todos ela volta sentar me mesa , Ela novamente ler o papel, Ikuto jogou sua mesa.

Bilhete On.

Querida Noiva , Hoje quero ter janta deliciosa feita com muito amor.

Do seu noivo Ikuto 3.

Bilhete Off.

_" Esse maldito ele esta me provocando ? por ter trancado porta do quarto deixado ele dormi no sofá".

_ "Eu não vou deixar isso barato."

Ikuto olha direção para Amu ver ela expeçam nada agradável ele da um sorriso de canto. _" Ela não gostou ter lido meu pedido , Eu pedi de coração ela prepara-se um jantar para mim".

_" Vai ser até divertido provoca-la".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Um dia azarado**

Eu não consigo deixa minha raiva de lado. Todos os dias dês comecei mora meu professor de matemática, cento meu noivo. Ele todos os dias me provocar estarmos na escola semana passada deixo um bilhete na minha mesa dizendo era eu preparar jantar muito carinho deixo de amor. Eu me pergunto o que passa na cabeça dele?  
Sua personalidade muda por completamente estamos na escola ele é gentil carioso comigo. Quando chegámos em casa sua personalidade muda ele ser torna homem mal-educado e pervertido. Tentou fazer o possível não deixa ele se aproximar de mim, as noites eu tranco porta do quarto para que ele não possa entra. Ele está dormido todos os dias no sofá. Não consigo para de pensar nele. Contínuo caminhando direção sala dos professores, vou escolhida levá-la o caderno de tarefas entregar professora de linguagem japonês. Vejo monstros estranhos de aproxima de mim. um parecia largada havia um único olho passar rapidamente por mim indo direção vasos de flores estavam pendurado os fazendo cair em cima de mim foi pulo para trás .pôr os vasos de flores não caio em cima de mim ,os vês ele caísse no chão quebrando vários pedaços apenas fazendo pedaços vidros vindo direção meu braço o cortado. A escutar barulho vasos caindo os alunos estavam dentro da sala sai para olhar o que ouve. Uma garota se aproxima de mim e me pergunta.

_você está bem?

_sim. Não foi nada por sorte.

_não consigo entender esses vasos de flores caíram estava bem preços na parede. Diz ela olhado direção parede de pois olhado em seguida para o chão.

Eu só única consigo ver esses monstros. É essa e primeira vês um deles tentou me machucar. Eu pensei eles parando de me seguirem vás uma semana eu não vejo eles se aproximar de mim. Dês eu me mudei-me casa do ikuto . Dentro na casa dele monstros eles param de me seguir, eles voltam me seguir saio da casa dele volto para rua para escola. _melhor você ir para enfermaria, pode deixar nós limpamos aquilo.  
_obrigada .não foi nada apenas um cortes pegou de leve no meu braço.  
_melhor ir limpar não pega uma infecção.  
_tudo bem vou a enfermaria. Muito obrigada.  
Eu agradeço-lhes contínuo meu caminho direção sala dos professor apenas . Vou passar na sala professor primeiro deixa o caderno com a professora, de pois vou passar na enfermaria.

A chegar na sala dos professores peço licença antes eu entra. visto a professoras me aproximo dela entrego o caderno ela olha para meu braço e diz.

_ Sakura o que ouve seu braço ele está sagrando.

_ Desculpe professor antes eu vim para sala dos professores entrega o caderno os vasos havia pendurado no parede eles caíram sobre mim .

_ Ou meus Deus aconteceu alguma coisa com você além desse ferimento.

_ Não professora eu conseguir desviar tempo. Apenas machuque meu braço.

_ Vai para enfermaria ver isso antes disso possa infeccionar.

Escuto porta da sala dos professores abri vejo meu professore de matemática entrado nada mais quem era Ikuto . Ele se aproxima de nós e olha direção meu braço .

_ O que ouve Sakura Amu ?. perguntou Ikuto

_ Nada de mais foi apena pequeno acidente no meio do caminho. Desculpe professor me vou sala enfermaria.

Escuto Ikuto me chamar . _ Sakura ! Por favor espere.

Olho para trás o encara e digo._ Sim professor .

_. Seu ferimento no braço parece foi algo sério, está sagrando muito. Vou até acompanhar até enfermaria.

Eu me pergunto dês quando ele começa se preocupar comigo? Não duvidas está fazendo seu trabalho como professor está preocupado sua aluna acabou de ser machucar. Nossa relação não tem a ver nosso noivado. Eu respondo leve sorriso.

_ Não se preocupe professor, vou agora mesmo para enfermaria. Está tudo bem eu posso ir sozinha. Aceno para ele provado meu braço consigo move-lo. Eu digo educadamente.

_ Obrigado professor. Se o senhor me dá licença meu vou enfermaria.

Saio eu dou as costas para ele fecho a porta da sala dos professores, começa a andar direção sala de enfermaria. Ao chegar na sala de enfermaria a enfermeira pergunta o que aconteceu comigo, eu respondo ela vasos de flores havia no corretor caíram quase em cima de mim por pouco não pegaram. Ela começa a limpar meu ferimento de pois ela havia limpado passa faixa enrolado região meu braço meu corte não fique exposto.

_ Pronto Sakura , tenha cuidado não bater seu braço , tenta evitar fazer esforço não volte abri seu ferimento . Foi corte feito por vidro, você deve sorte não ter pegado vidro sua veia isso poderia até mesmo ter matado.

_ Obrigado. Eu a gradeço a ela.

_. Vou receitar medicamento possa limpar seu ferimento também possa toma um remédio não sinta dor.

Ela passa receita dos medicamentos eu deveria tomar outro possa usá-lo limpar meu ferimento. Saio dá enfermaria sigo meu caminho até minha sala pego minha bolsa ir embora já período escolar havia acabado, escuto Rima me chamando.

_ Amu .

_ Sim! .

_ O que ouve seu braço ?. Ela pergunta.

_ Apenas um acidente estava indo entregar o caderno defere a professora de língua japonesa.

_ Amu se quiser posso acompanhar até em casa.

_ Não Rima muito obrigado não estou morado meu pai. Lembra eu disse estou morado meu noivo.

_ Verdade , eu recordo havia mencionado comigo com a Yaya. Amu você não disse é mora seu noivo?.

_ É bem... –" Eu não posso dizer nosso professor de matemática é meu noivo, Meu deus eu digo a ela".

_ Bom até ele bonito. Rima, único problema dele pessoa muito organizada até de mais, quase nunca para em casa.

_ É mesmo como vocês estão indo? Estão sedando bem ?.

_ Sim estamos indo bem .. –" Isso puta mentira estou odiando".

_ Que bom , será que algum dia eu posso conhecer seu noivo? Estou curioso conhecer ele.

_"Absolutamente Não, realmente não posso dizer isso a ela." _ Claro eu avisarei um dia ele estiver de folga em casa.

_ Que bom , vamos Amu eu te acompanho até sua nova casa.

_ Tudo bem Rima só espera um minuto tenho pergunta algo nossos professor de matemática

_ Porque Amu agora? Voce odeia ele.

_ Isso é verdade sabe Rima minha notas são tão ruim matemática tenho pergunta ele sobre uma matéria .

_ Tudo bem . vai la vou está esperado aqui.

_ Desculpa Rima já venho.

Amu sai da sala andado mais rápido possível indo direção sala dos professores. _" Tenho encontra que lhe idiota avisa-lo Rima está me acompanhado até casa dele, ele dar tempo não parece por la .Se não nossa relação entre professor e aluna estará acabados todos acabar descobrindo tenho relação amorosa o professor te matemática .Amu entra na sala dos professores pede licença uma professora estava sentada pergunta ela queria.

_ Desculpe professora eu vim pergunta algo professor Ikuto sobre matéria dele .

_ Desculpe Sakura Amu acho ele já foi .

_ É mesmo uma pena, desculpe pelo incomodo. Disse Amu aos sair fechar a porta ela escutar voz familiar trás dela

_ Sakura ?!

_Sensei?. Estava sua procura. Desse Amu a ver Ikuto

_ O que queria comigo .

Amu fala baixo apenas ele ouvir ._ Por favor não vá agora para casa eu te peso , Rima está querendo ir embora comigo ela quer me acompanhar nova ridência onde estou morado.

Ele responde calmante. _ O que tem de mais? Pode leva-la .

_ O problema não é isso ela pode descobri nós estamos vivendo junto.

Ele da ombros e diz ._ Sakura Amu já tirou sua duvida sobre matéria . Eu vou indo para casa.

_" Ele é idiota o que ? Ouviu eu disse ? Esse Ikuto...".

Ikuto abre a porta da sala dos professores entra, Amu escuta a professora conversado com ele, Ela sai andado sua sala Rima esperava ela pega sua bolsa as duas começa caminhar direção a casa nova Amu morava. Aos chegar no local Rima se dar conta frente da casa era enorme.

_ wow aqui está morado? Amu.

_ Sim também fique sopresa eu cheguei aqui. Não imaginava amigo meu pai era pessoa importado.

_ Rima espera um minuto deixa procura chave do portão entrada Amu abre sua bolsa procura chave em sua bolsa, o portão se abre elas escutam uma voz.

_ Amu estava esperado, estava ficando preocupado com você.

Amu congela escutar a voz ._ " Não e possível ? Eu pedi ele não vim para casa está fazendo aqui? Meu deus Rima vai descobri tudo! Nossa relação. ".

Rima dá um passo para trás a ver seu professor de matemática no portão .

_ Professor o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? Disse Rima

_ Olá Rima bem vinda Amu me avisou você viria. Ah? Como assim ela o avisou.

Rima olha para Amu ver ela estava pasma sem nem uma reação . algo vem sua mente rima disses.

_ AH! O senhor sensei é noivo da Amu?.

_" Meu deus !1 Ferro . por favor se abra buraco me enterra vida ." pensou Amu.

Calmante desses Ikuto sorrindo.

_ Sim eu sou noivo Sakura Amu . Nós não misturamos nossa relação entre aluna e professor nosso noivado.

_ SEU IDIOTA EU DISSE NÃO VIM PARA CASA ! Diz Amu apontado direção dele tom brava.

_ Amu! Já disse não apontar isso e feio.

_ O que tem na cabeça? Sabe ninguém pode saber sobre nossa relação mais somos sou sua aluna e você meu professor !.

_ Não vejo problema seus amigas saberão já que você vai quere trazer elas para casa . Não vejo nem um problema nisso .

_ Meu Deus! Só pode estar brincado com sorte . Amu começa puxar seus cabelos , os dois escutam uma risada Rima estava caindo na rizado não aguentar ouvir discussão entre os dois.

_ Hahaha ... Desculpe ... Você dois são tão engraçados. Amu é seu pior pesadelo está noiva nosso professor de matemática mais odeia.

_ Não se preocupe eu não contar relação de pois dois, Amu já havia me contado sobre situação dela com o pai as dívidas.

_ Rima e muito malvada comigo.

Ikuto olha para Amu e diz. _ Não sabia você me odiava? Eu sento seu professor de matemática.

Amu encara ele diz . _ Claro eu odeio. Sempre pegado meu pé, todas as aulas você chama minha atenção, sempre tiro nota baixa nas provas você me reprende.

Ele do ombro e diz. _ Claro não consegui resolver único problema simples cálculo.

\- Vamos garotas é melhor entralhe vou prepara algo vocês dois beber, Amu mostra a casa ela. Ikuto deixado elas no portão.

Rima diz ._ Amu o professor sempre muito educado , você está muita sorte ser noiva dele.

_ Rima não se deixa levar pelas aparências, pode ser gentil outros comigo ele é diabo em pessoa.

_ Coitado Amu não diz algo assim sobre nosso professor.

_. Mais é pura verdade, não sabe tenho de lidar com ele todos os dias.

_ Nossa você falado assim parece está fazendo você escrava.

IKUTO POV

-" Esta sento divertido provoca-la . Eu ate não iria vim para casa já ela me disse não deveria vim por que ela iria trazer uma amiga . Eu registe tinha ver cara dela enfurecida. Já uma semana ela não deixa eu estra meu próprio quarto para dormi, sou obrigado a dormi no sofá ".

_ " Quero saber ela fez que lhe corte no braço, vou perguntar a ela. Duvido ela me contar ela possa ver Yokais ."

_" Ela mal sabe sobre verdadeira família seu verdadeiro poder ".

 **NORMAL POV**

_ Desculpe Rima será pode manter isso em segredo, eu não quero outros desculpa sobre minha relação professor de matemática não conseguir coloca isso na minha cabeça também é meu noivo. Disse Amu.

_ Não se preocupe Amu . Estiver confiança sobre assunto sobre relação entre ele , você poderá contar nosso amigos.

_ Obrigado Rima . Vamos entra vou te mostra a casa.

Amu e Rima entra Amu começa mostra casa para ela . Ikuto prepara bebidas paras tomarem de pois tempo Rima vai embora não fique muito trade para voltar. Amu de pois despedir dela ela fecha a porta entra. Ela ver ikuto parado encostado na parede.

_. Porque? Você veio? Vês isso de propósito? Me provocar não foi ?. – diz Amu.

_ Se vim ou não deixei de fazer é problema meu. Ele responde ela.

Amu continua encara ele. _ porque está fazendo isso? .

_. Você não entendeu? Nada garota.

_" La vem eles suas charadas para cima de mim ". Ela pensou.

_ Na de estar querendo chegar com isso? Odeio essas suas charadas então me diga!.

Ikuto olha ela seriamente. Ele se aproxima dela pega com cuidado no braço dela.

_ Como você consegui ver esse ferimento? Na escola? . Ele pergunta.

_ " Na onde está querendo chegar com isso? Está querendo mudar de assunto? "

\- Não foi nada apenas vasos estavam pendurado na parede quase caírem sobre mim eu conseguir desviar deles.

Amu escuta ele suspira. Ele diz _ vai toma banho podemos limpar seu ferimento.

\- Não mude assunto estava querendo dizer com qui-lo antes? . Amu volta a pergunta-lo novamente.

_ Nossa relação entre aluna professor não tem nada ver nossa nova relação. Isso não quer entender. seja livre trazer quem você quiser para casa . Não precisa me esconder nada. Bem você poderia ser uma garota mais delicada.

_ Nem morta de pois se aproveitar de mim.

_ Isso é jeito de me tratar de pois eu salvei você de um pervertido na que lhe dia.

_ Claro! Tentou me agarra logo no primeiro dia acabado de chegar.

_ Não tive culpa estava usado camisola muito sensual por cima transparente. Como queria eu agisse? De pois ver lá nua alguns minutos traz .

_ Acho mesmo eu iria te atacar ? Eu estava te proviscando.

_ Foi uma brincadeira mau gosto, isso me assuntou. Você está na seca Ikuto.

Ele ergue sobrancelha para mim . _ Você sabe o que fica na seca? Amu por acaso Amu não é mais vigem ?.

_ Não fala besteira Claro eu sou Vig... Argg isso não é da sua conta.

_ Como pode me dizer estou na seca? Você é uma garota vigem não deve saber lidar sobre esse assunto.

Amu cora nas costas para ele ela . diz _ Vou toma um banho . o deixado sozinho .

No banheiro Amu tomava cuidado não se machucar seu ferimento no havia no seu braço ela se perguntava. _ Ele tem ser assim comigo? Ele conseguiu me provocar de uma maneira rude as vezes mesmo tempo sexual.

_ Eu quero voltar para casa quero ver meu pai estou com saudades .

Amu sai da banheira ela seca com cuidado sai do banheiro vai direção quarto ver Ikuto sentado na cama ele a chama .

_ Vem aqui .

_ Por que ? tenho ir ai .

\- Apenas venha sente meu lado .

Amu caminha direção cama senta lado dele.

_ Me dei seu braço eu possa limpar seu ferimento.

Amu estica seu braço Ikuto o segura começa passas soro fisiológico limpa-lo de pois passa uma pomada sobre sua ferida.

_ O que ouve está tão quentinha, não reclamou um minuto sequer. Ele disse passava pomada.

_ Nada de mais estou com saudades de casa.

_ Porque amanhã você não visitar seu pai ?.

_ Não sei . eu foi muito rude com ele , soube havia feito contado que me envolvia eu relação noivado. Eu nossa relação não era muito boa de pois minha mãe adotiva morreu, mesmo assim ele continua sento meu pai ele vê o possível me criar.

_ Não importa pai vai sempre ser pai, Amanha você não vai visitar ele aproveita, Eu sei ela vai entender porque você ficou brava com ele, vês para seu bem. Eu sei estava trabalhado a noite para pagar as dívidas do jogo de azar ele fazia. . Diz Ikuto .

_ Meu pai me contou sobre sua situação Amu . Não legal uma garota sua idade sair para trabalhar a noite mais voltar sozinha. Acho não teve escolha enviar você para mora comigo, eu passo cuidar de você no lugar dele.

_ Sabe Ikuto até nessa forma estamos conversados, eu gosto você age dessa forma comigo. Amu corada.

_ Você tem razão amanhã vou visita-lo .

_ Bem melhor assim vendo agir dessa forma deixa você bem mais graciosa.

Ikuto termina cuidar do ferimento dela , ele manda ela espera sentada na cama ele pega pende e diz.

_ Deixa ajuda-la pentear seus cabelos.

_ Ah! Você sabe fazer esse tipo de coisa?

_ Claro eu sei . Acho eu sou o que? Homem sem coração bruto?

_ Não , Não quis dizer isso .

_ Fique parada.

Amu fica parada senti ele desfazer coque estava seus cabelos ele começa a pentear cabelos delas com delicadeza ele termina pentear ele começa a fazer uma trança seu cabelo. Ele termina e diz.

_ Pronto terminei. Amu se levanta vai até espelho havia no quarto ela se olha ver seu cabelo transa única longa . _ Wow está perfeita. Ela diz admirado a transa.

_ Obrigado Ikuto.

Diz Amu Sorriso no rosto. Ikuto se levanta da cama .

_ Eu vou uma ducha se você quiser ir jantado pode ir .

Amu espera Ikuto toma banho ela arruma mesa como agradecimento por ele ter sido gentil com ela. Ele havia terminado o banho Amu chama-lo para jantar . As horas se passam Amu vai dormi na cama ele havia novamente dormido no sofá , no dia seguinte Ikuto havia tipo Amu foi visitar seu pai. Ela chega na casa seu pai conversa calmante seu pai , ele pergunta esta relação dela filho de seu amigo , ela responde as poucos eles então se dando bem . Termino de almoça com ele . me arrumo e digo .

_ Pai já vou indo.

_ Você vai voltar sozinha?

_ Não pai Ele vem me buscar Ikuto.

_ Sei seu noivo.

_ Vai cuidado minha filha , obrigado por vim me ver .

_ Pai semana que vem eu volto te vejo.

Amu coloca seus sábados e sai espera ikuto fora de casa ela escuta ele a buzinar para ela , ele acena para ele , ela havia fisco corra dele parado outro lado calçada . Amu iria atravessa ao ver carro vindo alta velocidade em sua direção. Amu estava escutado barulho do carro vindo alta velocidade ela ver rapidamente mostro em cima do motorista. o controlado . Única coisa venho na cabeça dela foi ._" Novamente eles !".

Apenas se escuta grito seu pai berrado ...

-Amu!

 **Notas Finais**

Estou muito sono -,- vou termina o capitulo assim mesmo amanha eu continuou o escrever continuação .


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Demônios**

Quando me dei conta estava no chão sentia meu braço doer-me muito. Escutou meu pai gritado me chamando, sinto meu corpo pesado, única coisa eu com seguia ver era o céu. ikuto estava me agarrado ele se levantar-se sobre me mim e diz.  
_ amu está tudo bem?.  
Nao consigo entender aconteceu-me, lembro-me acenar para ikuto está dentro do carro ,de pois em seguida carro vindo em minha direção alta velocidades.  
_ amu! ! Escuto meu pai me chamando-lhe. Ikuto me levantar-se me deixar sentada.  
_ como ela está? O perguntou pai de amu para ikuto.  
_ela está bem .apenas esta em choque devido quase acidente. ikuto ele responde.  
_amu como senti? . Novamente ikuto pergunta a ela.  
_eu nao sei. Eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu.  
_minha filha ikuto ele te salvou tempo antes que o carro te pegasse.

 **AMU Pov**

_" Agora consigo me lembra ikuto estava fora do carro me esperado escuto carro vindo alta velocidades. Ele sair correndo pulo me agarrado me tirado da mira do carro. ".  
_" tenho agradecer ele novamente por ter me salvado. "  
_" novamente eles monstros tentaram fazer algo contra mim novamente. Porque? Eles sempre me perseguir nunca tentaram fazer algo contra mim antes."

 **Normal pov  
**  
_ amu vamos para casa, consegui se levantar-se? . ikuto pergunta  
_sim .

Amu se levantar-se senti seu braço doer olha seu braço percebe novamente sagrado , a pequenos arranhões cotovelo sua perna.  
_vamos para casa cuida seu amachucado. Disse ikuto a pegado no colo.  
_ senhor desculpe ir embora assim . de pois do susto melhor eu levá-la para casa .  
O pai dela responde ._ tudo bem ru entendo tomo cuidado ao dirigi. Cuidem da minha filha.  
_ pode deixar eu cuidareis bem dela.  
Ikuto ele a leva para o carro . Abaixa pode la senta la no banco da frente.  
_ manter-se calma já passou-se susto. Eles careciam os cabelos dela.  
Ikuto e amu eles voltam para casa. Amu esfriar cabeça ela vai toma um banho entra na água senti sua perna doer causa arranhões havia sua perna seu braço.  
_ dês Ondem não estou tento dia agradável. Amu segura suas mãos cada lado das bordas banheira ela respirar fundo leva sua cabeça para de baixo agua molhado por completo seus Cabelos. Ela volta superfície liberando ar.  
_ o que está acontecendo esses monstros estão tentados me matar? O que eu fis para eles me odiares tanto?  
Amu iria pegar o sabonete ela senti algo agarrado sua perna , ela grita rapidamente sai da banheira . Ikuto escutar ela grita ele entra no banheiro amu corre em direção o abraçando. Amu olha direção banheira ela ver uma mulher saindo dentro da agua.

Ela começa se encolher segurava fortemente blusa dele. A ver mulher pálida cabelos curtos saindo dentro da banheira Amu ela começa a tremer quase chorado percebendo mulher saia dentro da banheira vinha sua direção. Ela grita.

_. Não se aproxima de mim! Não quero mais velos ! Amu escuta voz do Ikuto.

\- Amu veja seus olhos ..

Ele coloca sua mão vendado os olhos dela ela seguravam ele. Ele estica sua direita direção a mulher caminhava lentamente em sua direção seus olhos mudam de cor cristalina fogo aparece sua mão ele atira contra criatura começa a pegar fogo desaparecendo apenas escuta berros horrível da mulher, de pois alguns minutos não havia mais corpo Ikuto retira mãos olhos de Amu ele se baixa ver ela estava em pânico chorando.

_ Amu.. Me escuta você também pode velos não pode ?.

_" Ela também pode velos essa monstros igual a mim? Será possível não sou única?". Ela pensou escuta a pergunta dele. Ela ao responde.

_ consigo eles nunca me deixam em paz sempre aprontado comigo essas criaturas bizarras. Hoje mesmo de amanhã eu vi dentro do carro estava alta velocidade tentou me atropelar. Eu não estou ficado louca estou ?.

_ Não Amu você não está louca. Tenho de explicar algo a você.

_. Tem algo trais de mim ela está bem trás da gente.

_ Não tem mais nada trás da gente Amu. Veja.

Amu fira seu rosto não ver mais nada além cinzas no chão.

_". Mais como ela desapareceu? A cinzas no chão? ".

Ele joga tolha sobre cumprindo seu corpo. Ele a pega no colo a leva para quarto. Ele coloca sobre cama. Ele a pergunta Amu você já moça?

-" O QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA ESSA? NA ONDE TA QUERENDO CHEGAR COM ISSO? ".

\- Apenas me responde, sim ou não.

_ Não. Ela responde envergonhada.

_ Vou explicar motivo qual pode vejo igual a mim. Primeiro tem quer manter calma, ousa bem tenho a dizer.

_ Você pertence uma geração de famílias espiritual. Quem possui poderes espiritual podem ver coisas outras pessoas não podem ver como os demônios Yokais fantasmas.

_ Essa razão você consegui velos. o motivo eles então atacado , é seu corpo está mudado você está vira moça , isso faz com que você libera seus poderes espiritual mesmo não sabendo disso , eles sente seu cheiro .

Ela a pergunta se encolhida na cama apenas usado a toalha. _ Como você sabe disso tudo?

_ Não é obvio? Eu também sou um deles.

_ Você é um deles ? Como assim é humano igual a mim ?.

_ Sim minha aparência de um humano Amu na verdade sou demônio.

Amu arregala seus olhos escutar palavra "Demônio " ._" Não pode ser ele não é um demônio ."

Amu bate na cabeça dele com força. _. Não brinca essas coisas.

Ikuto passa mão onde Amu a havia batido nele. – Não estou brincando.

_ Ta legal que tipo de demônio o senhor seria ?. Eu vejo essas criaturas não tem aparecias de humanas misturas corpos de animal.

_ Íncubo.

_ Íncubo? Nunca ouvir falar.

_ Clara que não você é muito inocente saber tipo de coisas.

_isso não verdade para de mentira. Você está querendo me assuntar, mais do que já estou.

Eles escutam barulho forte vindo do lado de fora da casa .

_ Fique aqui não saia aqui.

Ikuto sai do quarto segui andado fora da casa

 **Ikuto Pov**

-" Não era eles conseguirem entra dentro dessa casa , de nem uma maneira ." Isso significa alguém entro em minha casa sem eu estar presente quebrou o selo.

Ele sega no quintal ele ver três tipos de Yokais , uma havia formato cobra sua cabeça era de humano , apenas tinha cabeça tinha único olho último tinha formato humano seus braços igual uma face .

_ O que vocês querem em minha casa ?. disse Ikuto mudado tom seus olhos cor cristalina.

_ Sabemos tem garota humana sua casa espiritual, eu quero devora ela . – desse Yokai havia forma de uma cobra.

_ Nós alimentados sua carne seu saguem teremos viva eternas. Completou de falar yokai havia aprecia de humano .

_. Vocês não tem autorização entrarem em minha casa me ordenarem tenho fazer.

_ desapareçam seus lixos.

De pois cor olhos Ikuto havia mudado redemoinho se forma em volta dele ele mira rajadas de vendo direção Yokais os cartados em pedaços seus corpos. De pois ter termina de mata-los Ikuto escuta Amu gritar. Asas negras aparecem suas costas ele voar direção lado de fora da casa ver janela do quarto quebrada Yokai havia grudado os dentes entre pescoço de Amu .

_ Vocês ainda não entenderam ela já me pertence ...

Ele pega Yokai pelo pescoço a afastando de Amu começa estrangula-lo. Amu ver Ikuto havia par de asas negras suas costas a deixado mais do que espantada. _" Isso só pode ser um terrível pesadelo ".

Ikuto cada vês apertava mais o pescoço do yokai . Ele grita. _. Fecha os olhos !

Amu fortemente fecha os olhos escuta barulho de algo quebrado coloca mãos seus ouvis para tapar lós.

Ikuto de pois havia mata último yokai , ele pede para que Amu abrisse os solhos ela se recusa e grita.

_ Não! Sai de perto de mim !. Não sem quem é você de verdade! . Não isso realmente é realidade estou sonhado! .

_ Amu me escuta! . ele se aproxima dela .

_ Não!

Ele roça os dentes segura o braço dela a puxa para si , a deita na cama ele sente forte de sangue escorria entre pescoço dela , Ele se aproxima pescoço a beija passado língua sobre ferida dela , Amu senti algo quente sento tocado ombro seguido algo molhado , ela abre seus olhos ver Ikuto em cima dela .

_Para! Com isso! . Ela grita. Amu começa se debater seus braços, ele segura não possa se debater, começa a descer lábios a tocado ferida havia no braço dela começa beijas de pois lambear.

_ Não! Isso doi! Para ...

Ela grita ele parece com isso, ele continuou descendo seus lábios entre meio das pernas se aproximado intimidada dela beijado ferida havia feito este amanhã. Ela sentiu algo quente úmido centro suas pernas ela solta gemido roco.

_ ah...

Gemidos chegam ouvidos dele, ele para se abasta dá um sorriso de canto a olhar ela se encolhendo na cama dobrado as pernas cobrindo seus seios estavam a mostra. Ele se levantar puxa o lenço cobri ela. Ele sai do quarto sem olhar para trás. Amu percebe o que havia acontecido ela se levanta não senti mais dor onde ele havia beijado ou lapido. Ela se levanta meio assustada, se olha no espelho ver suas feridas havia sumido por completo, ali não havia mais nada seu pescoço seu braço muito menos os arrazoes havia sua perna. Ela sente suas pernas bambas ao lembra tudo acabou de acontecer com ela . ali mesmo perde consciência.

 **Notas Finais**

E ai então achado ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8** **Eu não nasci ser comida por um demônio**

Um monde cheio de dor sofrimento, apenas consegui ver em minha frente. Estou pé olhado para lados única coisa eu consigo ver em minha o nada! Apenas vejo pura neblina um branco sem fim. Começo corre procurando uma saída escuto mulher deitada no chão chorando segurado uma bebe, tento me aproximar não consigo. Em sua volta a muito sangue. Tendo de desviar olhar não ver sangue. Escuto Homem dizendo.

_. Desculpe não conseguir ajuda-la tempo.

Olho direção mulher vejo homem jovem muito parecido pai certa pessoa eu conheço.

_ por favor ! Apenas salve ela.

Criança não parava de chora nem momento essa foi únicas palavras e ultimas eu escutei vindo da mulher , o homem se aproxima dela retira criança seus braços.

_ Prometo tomar conta dela.

A mulher da um sorriso fraco, de pois não vejo mais nada volta ao nada neblina tensa tudo esbranquiçado em minha volta .

A nebrina desaparece então me vejo enfrente orfanato eu apenas tinha cinco anos de idade, Vejo meus pais adotivos me pegarem me abraçarem. Este dia estava muito medo de ser adotada não parava de chora, minha mãe adotiva me abraça fortemente e dizia seria nova filha dela, ela iria me criar muito amor e carinho . Novamente nebrina volta, me cumprindo de pois me vejo chorado estava frente túbulo minha mãe adotiva havia morrido de câncer. Começo chora desesperadamente meu pai adotivo também ele me abraça, anos se passaram vejo meu pai surtado e bêbedo muito, ele entrava desespero as dívidas começaram a aparecer. Eu comecei a trabalhar ajuda-lo pagar as contas , ele gastava o dinheiro jogos de apostas sorte e azar. A nebrina volta me envolver começo me pergunta na onde eu estava. Será estava morta ? ou vida?.

Olho para traz então vejo manchas de sangue por todo lado sinto algo pegar no meu braço eu abaixo minha cabeça ver o que estava me segurado eu vejo caveira me segurando começo a gritar para que me solta-se...

Amu corta gritado ela se levanta quase caindo começa olhar seu redor do quarto ver estava tudo em ordem , apavorada passa sua mão puxado seus cabelos para traz , ela se perguntava.

_ O que aconteceu comigo? Lembro estar no quarto e de pois...

Flash back começa a surgir seus pensamentos ela se levanta da cama corre até o espelho, ela nota estava usado uma blusa grande não pertencia ela, ela começa se olhar anotar não havia nem machucado ou corte seu braço.

_. Minha feridas? Estão curadas. Como pode isso?

Ela se lembra Ikuto havia tipo a ela dele ser demônio.

_ demônio ? Ele pode estar brincado comigo?

\- Demônios são criaturas horrível feias. Ele é oposto disso .

_ Ele me disse algo sobre "Íncubo".

Amu senti algo úmido entre suas pernas ela olha para baixo ver sangue começa a gritar. Ikuto escuta Amu gritado sai correndo abrindo a porta do quarto ele ver Amu sentado no chão de frente para espelho ele se aproxima dela , ela começa se afastar dele.

_ Não chegar perto de mim!.

_ Calma Amu. Ikuto dá um passas para trás não assunta-la.

_ Amu não vou fazer nada. Apenas me escuta.

_ Eu não quero ! Sai aqui!.

_ Não adianta você ficar esperneado ou gritado , não vai te ajudar em nada!.

_ Já disse não quero te ouvir vai embora! Ikuto.

_ É melhor você se calmar Amu . Você ter aprender se controlar, se não seu corpo não vai mais pertencer.

_ Do que estar falado eu sou uma garota normal igual as outras!.

Ikuto suspira quase perdendo paciência ele se aproxima dela a segura no braço com força.

_ Não você não é garota igual outras! Coloque uma vez por todos sua cabeça. Você vem geração familiar espiritual. Você é portão dimensional pode entra contado mundo espiritual mundo dos mortos. Se não aprender controlar seus poderes, demônios espíritos podem se aproveitar imunidade baixa se apodera seu corpo.

_ Tenha isso sua mente.

_ Isso é possível eu sei posso ver coisas estranhas, Sou humana normal.

_ Você é uma humana , dentro de você a poderes espiritual. Agora se calma para de dar chilique. Se levanta do chão vai tomar banho.

Amu se mantinha sentada no chão começa ser dar conta estava por completa nua apenas usado blusa, ela se deu conta algo estava escorrendo suas pernas ela se levanta olhar para ele percebe seus olhos havia mudado de cor .

_ Ikuto .. O que aconteceu meu ferimento eu havia feito no braço ? na pernas?.

_ Eu apenas curei ondem a noite , de pois Yokais tentaram te matar .

Amu se mantem paralisada e fica em silencio . ouvir palavra "Eles querendo de matar" vem com que ela pergunta-se o motivo.

_ Porque ? Eles tentado me matar?.

_ Não é obvio. Seu corpo a conexão mundos dos mortos mundo dos vives, ele querem te matar poder se apodera seu corpo. Não apenas isso a uma lenda quem come carne uns humanos poderes espirituais , ele darás mais de mil anos de vida quem consegui comer sua carne ate mesmo beber seu sangue.

_ Esse não é grande problema.

_ Qual é ? Deles estar querendo me matar me comer viva?. A coisa pior que isso?. Ela pergunta entrado desespero.

_ A sim!.

_ Qual é me diga , por favor.

Ikuto se fira começa a olhar para fora da janela e diz.

_ Outro como eu até mesmo yokais podem quere violentar manter presa igual animal, poder geral nova geração, assim eles captura poderiam se aproveitar dessa chance obter mais poderes.

_ Não faz sentido ele iriam quere me manter viva?.

_ Amu . Lembra o que havia te dito? Você estava ser torna uma mulher, olha si mesma. Amu apenas se mantinha em silencio.

_ Esse dia chegou, pode gerar novo herdeiro, Eles se apodera de você, isso eles predem gera novo herdeiro traz de você obter mais poder criança gerada seu ventre dera tanto seus poderes espiritual mesmo tempo o poder que lhe possuir .

Amu pov

Mas você corra não a outro cominho, você tenta escapar não consegui . Eu me pergunto realidade ? ou apenas imaginação ?

Mundo cheio de dor almas que vagão por ai tentado pedir perdão .

\- "Será eu sou apenas portão ? ser usada por demônio ou Yokais fantasmas?."

_ "Apenas me sinto fazia por dentro , toda realidade eu conhecia se foi em único dia."

_"Não iriei fugir . Mais , farei o possível mudar verdadeira existência."

Normal Pov

Amu se levanta do chão sem manter em pé frente Ikuto o encara. Ela diz.

_ Eu Não nasci para ser comida por um demônio !.

_ Não gera nem uma criança! Ter mesmo destino que eu, eu prefiro morro!

Amu se solta su braço Ikuto havia segurado ela sai corre direção o banheiro se tranca deixado Ikuto sozinho no quarto . Ele apenas desvia olhar para traz ver onde ela estava indo .

Amu entra no banheiro começa reclama para si mesma se perguntado estava se passado ela toma um banho rápido ao sair lembra não havia pegado roupa ela se emrola estava prede sair do banho porta se abre. Amu ver Ikuto sua frente.

_ Sai! Aqui ! estar fazendo aqui ? Não posso nem toma mais banho em paz?.

Ele vãs uma cara feia e diz.

_ Pega .

Ikuto entrega Amu muda de roupa uma sacola , ele da as costas e sair, deixado Amu sem entender nada .

_ O que á com ele? Entra assim do nada no banheiro, me ver apenas toalha me entrega muda roupa para mim é... . Amu para ver a dente da sacola.

_ ta legal. Não posso reclamar item pessoal..

Amu se arruma e sai do banheiro ela ver Ikuto sentado no sofá de olhos fechado ela se aproxima dele e diz.

_ Como você pode ficar tão calmo dessa hora?!

_... Ikuto não responder. se manter calmo de olhos fechados.

_ Ei dá me ouvido?.

_...

Amu começa ficar irritada ela começa a dizer. _ Quero explicação , você pode me dizer estar acontecendo de verdade ? Uma hora eu sou aluna normal de pois tenho me mudar a viver com você acabo me tornado sua noiva, agora sem mais sem menos tem não sei o que la fora querendo me matar!.

Ikuto apenas abre seu olho direito e diz.

_Estar de TPM.

\- Eu não estou Tpm.!

_ Não imagina não para de grita des. da hora você acordou.

_ Da para você ser calma sentar meu lado ?.

Amu faz bico se senta lado de ikuto .

_ Em primeiro lugar . Você não vai a escola durante essa semana .

\- O QUE PORQUE ?

_ Primeiro tenho encontra alguma forma te proteger você não estado meu lado tempo todo , segundo alguém entro na minha casa rompeu selo proteção protegia a casa outros yokai demônios ate mesmo fantasmas de entra.

_ terceiro lugar estou muito cansado para fazer qualquer coisa .

_ Ah! Como assim casado você não me parece estar cansado.

_ Fala e fácil , para você. Não se esqueça eu sou demônio Íncubo.

_ mentiroso você não é demônio. Demônio não tem essa aparência.

_ Então como eles são? Aparecia um demônio?

_ Eles costumam ter assas pele escura e chifres.

Ikuto começa ri .

_ Qual é graça ?.

_ Isso são apenas história humanos inventou manter nós demorou longe de vocês.

_ Igual os humano única diferença entre nós demônios tem aprecia hum.. como eu posso dizer belos somos mais bonitos que os humanos normal.

_ Você estar mentido . Amu dá um tapa ombro de Ikuto. Ele se fira para ela puxa belo braços começa encara-la olha seus olhos profundamente.

_ Acha estou mentido? Não necessito fazer qualquer coisa você estar entre meus braços.

Olho de ikuto começa a mudar de corpo Amu olhava fixamente seus olhos começa a ficar sonolenta amu escuta ikuto dizia.

_Voce mesma fio estava na casa de show , yokai tem mesma habilidade que eu apenas seduzi humano que caia suas prezas se alimentar seu sague sua carne.

_ Ao comtranho deles eu não me alimento de sangue humano ou sua carne.

Amu sentia sonolenta não conseguia mover seus braços ou pernas, Ikuto a deitava no sofá com delicadeza.

_ O que você se alimenta? Ela pergunta apenas consegui mover sua boca.

_ Não é obvio?

Ikuto fecha seus olhos se aproxima nuca de Amu a beija provoca mente , ele desce seus beijos chegar os seios dela a deixado ofegante, ele volta a beija seus lábios de pois se afasta dela seus olhos volta a normal Amu consegui sentir seu corpo voltar a normal ela se mantinha ofegante envergonhada fecha seus olhos não encara-lo . Ele se aproxima ouvidos dela e sussurra.

_Não perdendo seduzir dessa maneira. Quero tela em meus braços por sua própria vontade.

_ Já mais seria sua. Amu responde ele.

_ Querendo não querendo eu . Você ter aprender gostar de mim ser quere continuar viva, ser protegida por mim.

_ Eu gostava de você como antes, saber você era demônio.

Ikuto se afasta de Amu ele se levanta do sofá e diz antes de sair.

_ Melhor você se acostumando ...

Ikuto sai deixa Amu deixada no sofá sozinha ela se levanta furiosa e grita. Seu idiota! Eu te odeio! ..

Amu vai atrás dele procura ele pela casa não ver . Na onde que lhe idiota foi , saio me deixo sozinha em casa .

Amu pega seu celular começa procura no pesquisa._ Ele mencionou ele era Íncubo.

Amu começa procura o que significava isso . Ela acha documentário começa ler

 **íncubo**

 _O íncubo geralmente aparece em sonhos que a vítima está sentindo prazer. Ele toma a forma mais atraente para a vítima, atraindo-a para si com seu magnetismo, sugando a energia sexual de sua parceira. Indefesa diante da situação, a vítima desse ser oferece involuntariamente sua energia, como forma de retribuição, durante os atos cometidos. Ao acordar se sente fragilizada e cansada, apesar de, na maioria das vezes, não se lembrar de nada._

 _São demônios, de várias tradições culturais, que buscam mulheres e homens para sexo. Qualquer tipo de demônio pode assumir esse papel. Súcubos tomam forma feminina para atacar homens durante seus sonhos, enquanto íncubos fazem o contrário. O objetivo deles é roubar a energia vital da vítima._

Amu regala seus olhos termina de ler . _" QUER dizer ele se alimenta dessa forma sexualmente ?. Não pode ser . Isso não é verdade.

Amu sente seu corpo estremecer do de lembra quase a hora pouco ele tentou seduzir ela.

_ Ele estava tentado recupera sua energia enquanto tentava me usar?

_" Ikuto se concedera um homem ou demônio morto "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura espero que gostem

 **Capítulo 9 - Ataque de ciúmes.**

Eu estava no quarto deitada na cama , sentido dor a fomos a "colina". Era a primeira vez que me havia dando. Me levando da cama saio do quarto não vejo ikuto em lugar nem um , dês amanhã ele nós discutido ele saio não voltou. Olho relógio que havia na parede vejo as horas que marcava 03:07hrs da madrugada. A essa o que ele estaria fazendo não ter voltado para casa?. Eu pergunto ele me deixo sozinho o dia todo de pois de me dizer àquelas coisas horrível os demónios poderiam fazer comigo os yokais. Respiro fundo então abro porta da frente saio ao jardim enorme que havia na casa um pequeno lago com peixes árvores e plantas e flores. Começo caminha pelo jardim , meus pé descanso, sinto grama passado sobre meus dedos olho para céu começo admira as estrelas a lua .me aproximou-se do muro vejo algo colocado dele me aproximou-se mais saber o que se tratava-se. Eu percebo vejo um papel cor amarela escrito algo não conhecia . eu me lembro ikuto ele havia mencionado casa era protegida por selo .  
_ será esse selo ele se reveria?. Ele ordenou-lhe não sai-se de casa, me disse não era seguro estive desses dias. Será eu poderia confiar nele? Sabendo a verdade ele e um demónio, esse tempo todo ele se foi professor de matemática. Quem eu deveria confiar? Sua forma demónio ou forma simples de professor eu pensava ser humano, homem gentil?

_ não consigo acreditar menos um dia minha vida mudou por completo. Agora eu estava começando a gostar dele acabo descobrindo-se ele e demónio para piorar ele se alimenta dá elegia de mulheres através dos sexos. Em poucos minutos ele havia deixado transe em quando tentou-se aproveita de mim.  
_ eu não posso deixa-lo que ele se aproveite de mim dessa forma, isso vale outros de mais. Tenho arrumar. Maneiras de me proteger sozinha.  
Escuto o portão principal abri olho direção o portão vejo ikuto entrado com carro eu me escondo-me atrás árvore fico abaixada e quieta, vejo ele não estava sozinho dentro do carro ele sai do carro fecha a porta outro lado sai uma mulher alta morena usava vestido curto vermelho ela usava salto alto seus cabelos eram curtos , ela fecha porta do carro se aproxima do ikuto segurado o braço dele. _"quem é ela? Ela está agarrado. Ele dessa forma?". Eu contínuo quieta vejo ikuto olhado em minha direção.  
_amu! Eu sei está ai .  
_"droga! Ele sabe estou aqui?"  
_ amu sai daí melhor entra antes que pegue resfriado. Ele diz vem minha direção ver eu sentada no gramado eu desvio minha cabeça outra direção não possa ver meu rosto.  
_ o que está fazendo aqui fora? A essa hora?  
_ nada. Estou pouco colina não consigo dormi vim ficar pouco no jardim. Escuto a mulher se aproxima e dizendo-lhes.  
_ ikuto essa garota que você me disse? Eu vejo por que foi a linha procurar.  
_ agora consigo entender muito bem sua escolha , uma garotinha como ela já mais conseguira deixa-lo satisfeitos.  
Eu contínuo em silêncio sentada no gramado escuro ela lhe dando uma risada fraca mesmo tempo arrogante, escuto barulho algo parecendo um beijo não tenho coragem fira se meu rosto da direção deles.  
_bom ikuto já vou indo qualquer coisa me chama. Escuto passos sobre gramado desvio olhar rapidamente direção a eles vejo ikuto a levanto até o portão, ele volta e vem minha direção e para frente-a-frente de mim.  
_ venha vamos entra , está frio aqui fora.  
_ não quero  
_ para de ser teimosa venha.  
_ não quero. Então irritada me levanto-me lê dou as costas.

_ficar nervosa não vai adianta nada.  
_ não estou nervosa estou com dor enjoada só apenas de vê-lo em minha frente. Fecho minha mão com raiva querendo poder bater nele, eu realmente não posso fazer isso. Então eu digo.

_ Você gostas assim tanto trazer outras mulheres para casa?

_ Você pode trazer , ou melhor trazer qualquer mulher para casa , mesmo ela seja mulher programa. Não traga eu estiver aqui.

_"Eu sou idiota, por com preto ele é homem, e claro ele vai sair com outras mulheres".

_ Está com ciúmes? Me firo para encara-lo.

_ Não fala besteira, não estou com ciúmes, daquela não quero que traga outras mulheres para dentro de casa mais estiver aqui.

_ Então me dês motivos, não acredite esteja com ciúmes.

_ Não tenho motivos, apenas não traga outras mulheres dentro de casa, eu estiver aqui!, Se quiser passar noite com ela vá não aqui, para ficar ser divertido com elas na minha frente.

Dou as costas para ele entro dentro de casa , vou direção o quarto o fechado me jogando na cama , continuo sentido dor cólica , do nada começo chora! Tento arfavas meu choro no travesseiro, eu me senti humilhada por completo. Aquela mulher sem me conhecer falou de mim sem mais se menos, ela queria me dizer não mulher para ele apenas uma criança, ele ali apenas parado não disse única palavra me defender, como eu odiava, por tentar gostar dele.

Escuto alguém bater na porta, eu grito _ me deixa em paz!. Escuto a porta do quarto sento aberta. _" Eu jurava que havia trancado a porta!" Ele entra no quarto vem em minha direção me levando da cama e jogo travesseiro em sua direção , neste momento pega o travesseiro com mão. _ Me deixa em paz!

_ Porque está chorado ?

_ Não é da sua conta!.

Ele suspira continua se aproximando da cama , eu me encolho na cama pensado ele poderia me fazer algum mal.

_ Porque está se encolhendo? Estive-se esperado, eu vou te fazer algum mal. Ele pergunta ao sentar da cama

_ Venha aqui , não vou ter fazer mal nem um.

_ Não consigo confiar em você . eu digo encolhida na cama.

Ele suspira se inclina seu corpo em minha direção pegando meu braço me puxado.

_ Me solta!.

\- Da para ficar uma vez na vida, me escutar.

_Não , não quero escutar! Me solta. Começo me debater meus pés sinto falta de ar devido a dor, cólica estava forte.

_ Eu disse você ficar quieta não disse? Agora deita fica parada Eu me deito na cama tento confiar em seus palavras, ele coloca sua mão sobre minha barriga de pois sinto algo quente sobre minha barriga , cólica e dor estavam desaparecendo , estar de mágica.

_O que você vez ?. Pergunto meia receosa sobre a responda dele.

_ Nada de mais, com isso sua dor vai passar por um tempo. Se voltar a dor e só me chamar.

_. Porque agora está sento gentil comigo? Ele ergue sobrancelhas.

_ Eu sempre foi gentil com você.

_ Mentira! Uma hora você me diz coisas horrível ,para mim de pois voltar ser gentil comigo.  
_Não o que você mais é. Uma hora é meu sensei, de pois você ser torna meu noivo , e agora...

_NÃO! SEI MAIS DE NADA...- Sem pensar duas vesses começa chora novamente , não consegui aceitar a realidade, eu queria dizer lé tudo está estalado na minha garganta.

_Eu gostava mais de você era meu noivo, pensei poderia tentar gostar de você, já você estava sento bom comigo!. Vejo ele suspira me encarando, não consegui imaginar o que estaria pensado de mim. Escuto ele "tsc" com sua boca ele cruza seus braços sua perna olha direção a janela, me ignorando por completo .

_NÃO ME IGNORO !

_Você está muito escandalosa. Ele diz.

_ Uma hora está brava , agora está sensível , não to conseguindo acompanhar seu temperamento hoje .

_ Isso é tudo culpa sua!

_ Em parte si. Você tem entender neste momento sua vida corre perigo, não deve sair de casa.

_ Eu já sei! Seu idiota!. Eu digo com raiva.

_Segundo, eu não estou recuperado por completo. não posso lutar contra vários Yokais mesmo tempo ou demônios se aparecerem .

_" Oque disse não estar recuperado? Ele não estava aquela mulher? ".

_Como não está recuperado? Acabei de ver você junto com aquela mulher? Saindo do carro , com certeza você... Ele volta me encara .

_ Acho você já sabe forma que eu recebo elegia. Ele diz

_Terceiro, mulher você me vi-o ela não é humana . ela demônio ela pertence geração da minha família, somos parentes .

_ Está mentido para mim . Porque ela disse que-las coisas.

_Ela estava te provocando, você estava com ciúmes .

_ Eu já disse não estava!

_ Mais uma coisa , eu continuo sento seu professor seu noivo , minha vida pessoal não tem nada a ver geração clã da minha família , todos nós vivemos entre humanos temos vida norma , como de qualquer humano.

_ Porque decidi-o ser torna professor? . Eu faço bico cruzo meus braços .

_Eu poderia ate mesmo me tornado medico, não teria tempo para nada, cuidar ensinar bando de pirralhos mais fácil além do mais , tenho férias duas vesses por ano. Posso fazer o que eu quiser. Ele se inclina e se deita na cama.

_ E também não planejava ser seu noivo. Se não fosses pelo meu pai, eu não teria escolhido.

_ Então porque você não escolhe outra pessoa ?.

_ Eu já te disse o motivo, você não é humana normal tem poderes podem matar yokais e demônios , além do mais me casado com você me trata benefícios.

_ Então você está interessado em mim seu benefício próprio?

_ Não exatamente !

_"Ele quis dizer não exatamente?. Ele está conseguindo me tiras do serio.". Ele se ajeita na cama e me diz. _ Boa noite.

_ Oque ? Nem pensar você não vai dormi aqui.

_ Você sabe como é dolorido dormi no sofá?

_ Não me importa , saia aqui. Vai dormi no sofá.

_ Não quero.

_Você vai quere tentar me atacar a noite seu pervertido, então saia aqui! Agora!

_Atc!, Se eu quinzes fazer isso , eu já teria feito a muito tempo. Ver se fica quieta vai dormi já são quase 04:00hrs dá amanha. Eu vou trabalhar você vai ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Começo realmente ficar irritada com ele , ele realmente está me tirado do sério. Então tento emburra ele da cama, ele agarra meu pé começa a me puxar pelo pé.

_ O que pensa está fazendo?. Eu grito nervosa.

_ Bem poderia ser garota mais delicada não é?.

_ Cala essa boca!.

A madrugada passei infelizmente acordada não consegui dormi , pois esse idiota acabou dormindo na cama meu lado , cada movimento ele fazia na cama eu ficava assustada pensado que qualquer hora ele poderia ter me atacado. Fico olhado para cada tanto do quarto olho direção ao relógio que havia no criado mudo vejo já era 06:00hrs dá amanha ._"Que saco não consigo dormi, com ele ao meu lado."._"Eu já estou caindo de sono". Enquanto me agarrava no travesseiro virada do lado oposto dele , senti meu corpo petrificada, por um instante consigo fechar meu olhos acabo adormecendo.

De amanha cedo ikuto que já havia acordado ele se levanta da cama ver Amu em sono profundo , ele antes de sair do quarto ele cobre ela, ele coloca sua mão sobre barriga dele .

_"É uma idiota!Eu gosto der provoca-la. Assim ela acorda não sentira dor até hora de eu chegar em casa". Ele sorri retira mão sobre barriga dela e saia do quarto.

Se passa algumas horas Amu acorda escutado uma senhora entrado no quarto gritado.

_ Senhorita Amu! O senhor Ikuto.. Ele foi muito mal educado com a senhora!

Amu se levanta , ver senhora de idade vindo sua direção , ela se pergunta._"O que ela está fazendo aqui?".


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 10 - Ceifadores da morte**

Olhos para os lados . vejo senhora fazendo almoço, acabo descobri essa senhora trabalha para família do Ikuto. Está aqui cuidar de mim , e também me observar eu não saia de casa. Bufo , ao lembra ela me havia tipo foi ordens absolutas seu mestre.

_"Tsc..Não posso fazer, muito menos ir a escola. " Volto a ler livro que estava em minhas mãos.

Se passado alguns minutos a senhora me chama para irmos almoçamos.

_ Senhorita Amu! Venha almoçar !.

Me levanto da cama , coloco o livros sobre a mesa e vou direção a cozinha me sento . A senhora coloca tigelas cheias de comida na mesa. Escuto ela me dizendo.

_ Não se preocupe senhorita. Aqui pouco o senhor Ikuto está em casa.

_ Eu não me importo ele estas em casa ou não. Ele me proibido de sair de casa. Que saco!. Reclamo .

_ Não se preocupe senhorita , será temporário. Porque senhorita não pede para sair com ele?

_ Nem morta , eu não sair que lhe idiota!.

_ Seria uma maneira da senhorita sair de casa. Assim o Yokais e outros seres não poderiam se aproximar da senhora. Com ele por perto .

_"Verdade seria uma maneira eu sair de casa. Arg! Acabo de me lembra na madrugada eu foi exatamente rude com ele".

_" Pera ai! Acho tive uma grande ideia". Assim ela sorrio ao pensar .

_ Vovó !.

_ Sim! Minha senhora.

_Por favor não me chame de senhora . Apenas me a chame de Amu, por favor.

_ como a senhora desejar .

_ Vovó a senhora já trabalha quantos anos para família do Ikuto?.

Ela respondeu . _ Eu já trabalho mais de 50 anos para família Tsukiyomi.

_ Eu sou serva , dez dos tempos meus avós .

\- oh!. A senhora deve conhecer bem a família dele . Me diz como eles são?.

_ A família do senhor Ikuto, são muito sérios em relação continuação geração . Estou torcendo o senhor Ikuto se tornar oficialmente o líder da família .

_ Como assim ? ele se torna líder da família. Perguntou Amu.

_ O senhor Ikuto muito gentil e amável com as crianças, do clan. Ele está brigando pela posição de vira líder contra seu primo.

-"Hum.. interessante." Ela pensou

_ Ne. Por favor diz é Ikuto de verdade . Já comigo ele age de uma maneira estranha de pois fica bravo comigo age de outra maneira.

_ O senhor Ikuto ele costuma ser pessoas calma , bem tranquila digo de passagens. Na maioria da vesses ele gosta passar seu tempo no jardim, isso quando ele não está trabalhado. E muito raro ver ele nervoso, tem realmente conseguir tirar ele do sério.

_"Ate parece, estamos falado mesmo Ikuto?".

_ Me diz o que ele gosta de fazer? . Ela pergunta novamente.

_ O senhor gosta tocar Violino , seu tempo livre. Gosta de ler livros.

_ Violino? Ele sabe mesmo tocar?.

_ Claro Senhorita Amu. Porque a senhora não pede para ele tocar para a senhora.

-" É algo não descobria sobre ele. A senhora descrevendo dessa maneira ele. Parece que é um das que lhes Playboy medidos a bestas. N frente dos outros banca o homem prefeito ."

_" E quando a mim , ele só demostra seu lado ignorante e pervertido. Única vez ele foi gentil comigo tivemos conversado sobre minha família. Ele ate me levou visitar meu pai".

-" Não entendo . o que a com ele?".

Amu termina de Almoça , e volta para o Sofá escuta seu celular tocar , ela pega seu celular atente .

_ Aló ?.

_ Amu. Que bom está bem. Estava preocupada não vim a escola hoje. – disse Rima .

_ O que aconteceu você não vim a escola?. Rima perguntou .

_ Rima! Eu gostaria ter ido hoje , mais... tiver dores horrível por causa da cólica , sabe por causa da que lhes dias. Eu não pode ir.

_ Que bom! Eu cheguei a pergunta para o professor Ikuto. Por você não ter vindo. Ele apenas me disse você não estava sentido muito bem .

_" O que ? Quer dizer ele foi mesmo trabalhar hoje? ".

\- Rima posso te pedir um favor? .

_ E claro! .

_ Você poderia me trazer suas anotações hoje para mim . por favor! Não quero deixar acumular matéria .

_ Tudo Bem Amu, eu levarei sim as anotações para você.

Rima desliga o celular , ela estava no pátio almoçando quando ver o professor Ikuto passando pelo jardim . Ela decidi chama-lo .

_ Sensei Ikuto , por favor espera! . Rima se aproxima dele.

_ O que gostaria Rima?. Ele pergunta .

_ Acabei de ligar para Amu, será eu poderia acompanhar hoje o senhor? Vou levar as anotações para Amu copiar.

Ele sorri e diz. – Mais é Claro . Por favor Rima me espera na esquina da escola. Você sabe nós professores não podemos levar Alunas nosso carro .

_ Tudo bem sensei . Muito obrigado.

Rima acena dizendo tchau para sensei . O período escolar acaba como o cominado Ikuto pega Rima de carro na esquina. Ao chegar em casa Ikuto estaciona o Carro Rima sai do carro , ela ver Amu porta entrada se aproxima dela .

_ Amu! Como sente ? Ela perguntou .

_ Melhor . Vamos entre .

As duas entram começa conversa , a senhorita se aproxima de Ikuto . Ele a pergunta .

_ Elise. Amu ando lhe dando trabalho?.

_ Não senhor. Ela manteve a maior parte do dia dentro do quarto deitada, antes do almoço ficou na sala lendo um livro.

_ Muito obrigado por tudo Elise , por cuidar de mim e também dela.

_Não de que , senhor ikuto , esse é meu trabalho. Percebo que senhorita está muito curiosa seu respeito.

_ Meu respeito? . Ele erguer sobrancelhas.

_ Sim hoje na hora do almoço começo me fazer fazias pergunta sobre o senhor.

_ Posso saber que que tipo de pergunta ela de vez?

_ Mais é claro. Vez perguntas básicas como senhor costumar agir, o que senhor gosta de fazer. Perguntou sobre sua família .

_ Acho senhor Ikuto , que senhorita Amu sentido muito solitária, acho que senhor deveria ser mais amável com ela.

_ Elise. Estava tentado. Mais esses dias firmarão tudo de cabeça para baixo. Ela está muito assustado com o que aconteceu. Acho está sento muito difícil dela acreditar sobre existência demônios , Yokais .

_ Acho vou demora consegui a confiança dela novamente.

_ Por que o senhor , não tenta leva-la encontro casual . Agora nesta idades se a paixão muito fácil por homens que a tratam gentileza e carinho.

Ikuto ao se despedir da senhor, ao entra dentro de casa ver as duas rindo e quando conversar vão .

_ Ne. Amu Hoje vai ter Show da Hatsumi Miko , vamos por favor!.

_ Ayana consegui-o oito enegreço irmos ao show hoje a noite. Ela me mando avisar você.

_ Rima eu não sei poderei sair de casa. Tenho que pergunta para Ikuto primeiro.

\- Ah! Você pode estar brincado ? Não ter nada de mais vai ser apenas um Show.

_ Eu sei Rima. Você sabe minha situação não estou mais morado meu medo que algo aconteça, você sabe . To na que lhes dias . Tenho medo que escape.

_ Que , isso não é desculpas Amu. É só você ir de calça ou short escuro não terá problemas isso aconteça. Vai! Vamos!. Disse Rima olhar de cachorrinho abandonado .

_ Tudo bem! Não faz essa cara . Eu vou falar com ele primeiro.

Amu se levanta procura Ikuto pela casa, quando ela ver aporta do quarto aperta ela entra atrais de si , ela fecha aporta , se aproxima dele.

_ Ikuto podemos conversa?

_ O que é? .

_ Rima , me disse hoje teria show da Hatsumi Miko . Que Ayana tem o ingressos para oito pessoas incluído eu .

_ Está me pedido que eu vá. Não sei posso sair de casa.

\- Amu você sabe sobre situação .

_ Eu sei! Mias .. Eu poderia sair se você viessem comigo. A senhorita me disse poderia sair de casa sobre suas companha durante esses dias .

_ Teria algum problema ?

Ele suspira._ E verdade os yokais e demônios poderia sentir seu cheiro ,eles vão querem ter atacarem.

_ Você pode sair , com uma condição. Não se envolveras nem uma briga. Eu estarei de vigiado o tempo todo.

_ serio?! Mesmo eu posso sair ?. Diz Amu animada.

_ pode sim.

Amu começa pular de alegria , ela sai do quarto volta a sala. Dizendo a Rima que também iria hoje a noite ao show. De pois tempo Rima vai embora , Amu começa copiar as anotações. De pois que havia termina Amu liga para Ayana confirma mesmo sobre os convites. Chegando a noite Amu se arruma para ir ao show . Ao sair do quarto Amu ver ikuto usado óculos escuro calça jeans blusa preta de mangas curtas , usava uma corrente no pescoço.

_ ouh! Deveria usar roupas assim com frequência. Disse Amu repara as roupas que ele usava.

_ Assim parece você é mais jovem. Um adolesce normal.

Ele se aproxima dela se inclina. _Você não ver vestido dessa forma, não saímos juntos para ser diverti. Minha maneira de ser vestir essa, gosto usar roupas confortável em casa .

_ Vou te levar de carro. Mais como o combinado estarei te vigiando de longe. Qualquer movimento suspeito, vou tirar do local.

_ Estamos entendidos ?

Amu apenas balança cabeça como um "Sim".

_ Eu não escutei! .

_ Sim! Tudo bem eu já entendi. Diz Amu tom alto .

Ele sorri da de ombro , se passa tempo ikuto leva Amu de carro, onde seria o show , Amu descer do carro vai direção seus amigos que esperava por ela. Amu se aproxima deles o cumprimenta.

_ Boa noite pessoal.

_ Boa . Todos dizem .

_ Vamos! logo pessoas . aqui pouco o show estar presta a começar . – disse Rima.

Entramos no estúdio todos juntos de mãos dadas para que nós não se perdemos. Conseguimos bom lugar consegui ver o show, próximo ao palco , em poucos minutos o show começa , a fumaça por todos os lados , a luz que iluminava todo o palco por todo estúdio diversas cores. Holograma aprece Hatsumi miko , cantora virual mais conhecida do japão , ela começa cantar , "Word is mane". O Mundo É Meu.

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

A princesa nº 1 do mundo  
Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

Saiba me tratar assim do fundo do coração, ok?

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto

Número 1: saiba bem quando eu estou com um corte de cabelo diferente do de sempre

Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?

Número 2: tenha certeza de olhar até para os meus sapatos, certo?

Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Número 3: para cada palavra que eu falo espero três em respostas  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!

Se você entende faça alguma coisa minha mão se sente vazia!

Pulávamos e gritados , escutava ela canta as músicas, olho para lado vejo Ikuto entre multidão apenas me observando ._"Literalmente ele estava falado serio". Desvio olha voltado minha atenção no show , começa canta "Kimagure Mercy"._" Espero que ninguém veja ele ". O show continuou havia se passado mais de duas horas. Começo a ver coisas esquisitas em volta de algumas pessoas. Uma ser forma de sombra seguia algumas pessoas , um aparece ao lado de rima . me deixado assuntada. Me afasto dos meu amigo dento encontra por ikuto . sinto algo vai acontecer , o vejo me aproximo dele. _IKUTO! . eu grito entre multidão. Me aproximo dele o agarra sua blusa.

_ Amu o que foi? . ele me perguntou ao ver estava despertada.

\- Não estou vendo coisas extranhas. Eu digo olhado em volta ver o seres forma de sombra lado de algumas pessoas .

\- O que está vendo ? .

_ Não estou vendo tipo ser humano forma de uma sombra lado de algumas pessoas .Acabei de ver ao lado Rima.

Ikuto por um momento se manter em silencio ele começa olhar seriamente .

_ Por favor me diga, o que estou vendo!.

_ ceifadores da morte, aparecia forma de uma sombra, ele só aprece pessoas estar preste a morre.

_" ceifadores da morte?!" Não pode ser? Então a rima?".

_ Amu quantos ceifadores você consegui ver? .

_ Cei..fadores?. Tento me recompor olho para os lados , começo ver farias sombras.

_ Fazias , então por toda parte . Eu digo apertado fortemente a blusa dela .

_ Temos que sair aqui , Amu. Mais rápido possível ?

_ Porque ?! Eu não entendo ?.

\- Algo de ruim está para acontecer neste local .

Ikuto termina de dizer se excuta um grande estouro escuto pessoas gritado apavoradas em volta da parede um caminhão grande suporte havia atravessado a parede. O som da musica me deixava atordoada todo aquele barulho. Logo seguida a outra explosão vigorosamente próximo palco começa pegar fogo, o fogo começa tomar conta do local a fumaça por toda parte . A fumaça começo inalar começa me fazer mal . Sinto falta de ar.

_ Vamos Amu temos que sair aqui, mais rápido.

Seguro fortemente o braço de Ikuto . _Ikuto meu amigos a rima!.

_ Ele são ficar bem. Tem que sair aqui .

_ Não quero! Sabemos minha melhor amiga vai morre!.

_ Amu! Me escuta! Não interferi na tempo de vida das pessoas.

_ Porque não? Você é demônio certo? Você me salvou farias vesses . porque não pode ajudar minha amiga?.

_Amu! Amu! Cadê você!. Escuto um meus amigos gritados por meu nome entre multidão. Olho em volta vejo amigo meu de classe tentado se aproximar de mim . Olho desperta e grito._ RIKI! Cadê o pessoas ? .

_ Todos já saíram , estava sua procura de rima!.

_"Rima não foi encontrada?! Ah não!". Me afasto do ikuto sinto ele segura meu braço .

_ Amu! . Ele me chama . Sinto apavorada por completo quero sair correndo aqui mais não consegui pensar no pior pode acontecer . olho nos olhos ikuto serialmente o digo.

_ Se eu tenho esse poder maldito espiritual , não deixarei minha amiga morra! Por causa egoísmo quere sobreviver . Vou procura Rima tenta-la salva-la , não impeça Ikuto. Se não te perdoarei já mais. Soltou meu braço começo a corre sem direção procurado rima, escudo outra explosão causada por fogo.

_"Não vou ter medo! A morte não esta meu lado! Não tenho temer la Morte!".


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 -Homem misterioso**

Mesmo não tenha forças continuar, vou encontra Rima não vou abandona-la. Em minha volta a fogo por todo lado a muita fumaça.

_Rima!. Grito a procurava por todo lado . Não a nem sinal. Me aproximo mais do palco vejo alguém deitado no chão, não consigo ver quem era, me aproximo mais perceber era Rima. _Essa não! Ao me aproximar vejo entulhos, me aproximo dela assombra me encara de uma forma que não gostaria eu consigo a ver-lhe._"Não posso temer a morte.".

Amu se baixa tenta puxar Ruma dos entulhos a cima dela.

_Vamos lá! Rima! Vou tira você dai. Amu tenta puxa-la novamente não consegui

_ O que eu faço? Não consigo tira-la. Amu começa sentir falda de ar , por causa a muita fumaça. Amu olha para cima ver sombra sobre soando a cima de si, ao ver novamente detalhadamente, percebeu se tratava de Ikuto.

_ Ikuto!. Alguém pode ver você nessa forma. Gritou Amu.

_Fracamente você não jeito garota. Saiba de uma coisa realmente consegui me tira do sério.

_ Por favor Ikuto me ajuda retira Rima de baixo dos entulhos!. Amu se levanta segura calça de ikuto que sobre voava cima delas. Novamente Amu pede olhar cheio tremular.

_Por favor!

_Tsc..Eu prometo ajudar salva-la uma condição.

_ Não importa qual. Por favor salva-la eu te imploro .

Ikuto dá um sorriso sacarmos. Asas de ikuto desaparece leveza ele descer rajadas de ventos começa parecer sobre seus pés, rajadas de ventos espante sobre local apagando o fogo, ikuto se aproxima entulho retirado de cima de rima. Amu limpava as lagrimas do seu rosto. Ela ver sombra que rodeava Rima desapareceu.

_ vamos sair daqui. Não mais ninguém dentro Studio .

_ Eu...

_ Você consegui andar? .

_ Sim. Amu baixa cabeça.

Ikuto se aproxima pega Rima no colo começa leva-la para fora do Studio, Amu apenas segui ele em silencio. Estavam fora do Studio Ikuto deixa rima encostada sobre uma parede.

_ Você cuida dela. Avisa seus amigos.

_ Mais temos que levar Rima para hospital.

_ Não a necessidade . Diz ikuto se aproxima de rima leva sua mão sobre cabeça de rima luz começa envolver curado os ferimento dela.

_ Apenas encontre seus amigos, vou estar esperado no carro.

Amu pov

Por um momento pensei ele zombaria de mim não vez, em vez disse ele me ajudou a salvar rima. Talvez eu posso gostar desse novo Ikuto, não é primeira vez ele me ajudou. Eu encontro meus amigos aviso eu havia encontrado Rima. Mesmo ela estado desmaiada pouco minutos de pois ela acorda sem entender nada. Eu apenas disse a ela encontrei desmaiada e por sorte conseguir carregar ela fora Studio. Eu consegui salvar mudas pessoas estavam no assistido o show ficaram ferida, sofreram queimaduras graves não número certo vítimas . Eu não quero pensar sobre isso nesse momento. Eu me despeço meus amigos digo vou para casa. Encontro Ikuto estava do lado de fora do carro me esperado. Me aproximo dele peço obrigado novamente ele apenas dá um sorriso. Leve movimento ele me agarra me puxa para si me abraçando.

_Sua idiota! Me deixo preocupa.

Me mantive em silencio, ele realmente tem lado bom, mesmo avesses sento idiota por completo um pervertido , acredito a bondade seu coração.

_Alguém está me devendo algo.

_"Esse idiota teve quebra o clima, me fazendo lembra eu prometeria quaisquer condições eles salva-se a Rima".

_ Qual é ? Eu digo nervosa mesmo tempo com medo.

Ele se aproxima meus ouvidos sussurra, eu coro escutar suas condições.

_ Nem pensar eu não vou fazer isso!. Eu digo corada mesmo tempo nervosa. Ele faz uma cara triste mesmo tempo casado e murmura. _Vou ter energia ir trabalhar amanha e muito menos te proteger outros seres decidir de atacar . Eu abaixo minha cabeça e digo envergonhada. _ Eu queria fazer isso alguém seja especial para mim. Ele se afasta retira seu casaco e jogo sobre minha cabeça. _ Eu não sou alguém especial para você?. Ele pergunta uma voz cheia de tremular, por um momento começo pensar ele possa sentir algo por mim. Outra parte de mim diz isso não passa apenas troca de favores que trazer benefício para ambos dois lados. Ele seria novo líder da família, por me temer, consegui herdeiro . Eu apenas estarei salva outros demônios e Yokais querem ter mesmo benefício se conseguinte me temer, até mesmo me matar. Novamente ele surpreende fazendo eu por completo esqueça meus aproximando meu rosto puxa seu casaco estava sopre meus ombros o levantado cobrindo meu rosto , um movimento suave ele começa a beijar, um beijo doce e gentil não era igual última vez , ele se afasta carecia meu rosto._" Ele não parece o Ikuto eu conheço.".

_ Alguém poderia ter nós reconhecido. Eu digo corada.  
_ Porque acha cobri seu rosto casaco?.

Eu apenas me mantenho em silencio .

_ Vamos embora.

Ele disse entramos no carro vamos para casa , ao chegar em casa vou direção ao banheiro toma um banho , apenas coloco uma blusa confortável um short. Vou para quarto me sento na cama não faço nem esforço sei aqui pouco ele sairá do banho vira ao quarto .Não adiantara em nada eu recusar até mesmo rejeita-lo. Eu sei ele pode me seduzir igual última vez se aproveitar de mim eu estiver fora de si. Melhor maneira me manter consciente assim eu terei meu orgulho. Meu coração começa bater forte escudo passos vindo do corretor ele estava vindo direção ao quarto a porta do quarto se abre vejo Ikuto passado mão sobre seus cabelos úmidos usado calça seus peitoral estava a mostra eu coro , mesmo tempo parece eu vou ter ataque cardíaco apenas ver ele minha frente. Ele dá um sorriso.

_ Está pronta?

Ele tem me pergunta algo assim nervosa apenas balanço minha cabeça vigorosamente como sim, não tenho coragem de encara ele. Ele se aproxima do interrompido de luz , apagando a luz do quarto. A luz do luar entrava sobre janela do quarto. Com medo e nervosa eu vejo meus olhos vigorosamente não querendo abri sabendo parti de agora vai acontecer comigo. Escuto passos dele se aproximando da cama escuto minha respiração ficado cada vez mais pesada , sinto ele se sentar na cama sinto ele pega meu ombro me deitar na cama.

_ Não abre seus olhos?.

Escuto ikuto me pedido eu abrisse meus olhos , eu digo. _ Não quero!. Estou com medo. Escuto suspira. Mantenho meus olhos fechados sinto sua mão meu rosto me cariciando pouco de pois sinto seus lábios ao meus por algum movido dou passagem a ele sua língua se entrelaça a minha. Mais eu negue eu gosto seus beijos. E algo não posso negar ele beija muito bem. Suas mãos percorre sobre meios seios sinto sessão estranha eu não conhecia. Mão dele começa entra por debaixo da minha blusa me deixado percorre calafrio onde ele havia me tocado, sem quebra o beijo entre nós começa puxar minha blusa para cima a retirando. Por deus tenho que agradecer as luz está apagadas assim eu não terei vergonha por saber ele estarás me olhando nua por completo eu estiver. Ele quebra o beijo tomo coragem abri meus olhos o vejo sobre mi encarando aquele lindos olhos safira brilhavam sobre luz do luar . Ele parecia imperador da noite. Seus lábios dão um sorriso gratificante ao saber abri meus olhos para observá-lo, ele se aproxima beija minha nuca eu tento me esforça não cobri meus seios. Sinto sua língua percorre sobre meu pescoço beijando, ele começa descer seus beijos ate meus seios onda tensão percorre meus corpo , lado esquerdo meu seios chupava outro ele cariciava , isso estava me deixando louca por algum motivo. Sem perceber gemo tento afobar meu gemido, senti essa novas seção era bom . Agora sua língua deslizava sobre umbigo suas mãos percorria sobre minha barriga, sinto aquele calafrio onde lhe me tocava por algum motivo escolho minha barriga ao sentir suas mãos passar sobre meu tronco. Antecipando o que viria meus pensamentos levo minhas mãos sobre meu rosto cobrindo meus olhos, sinto ele abriu meu short começa puxa-lo para baixo o retirando. _"Tenho medo que isso possa doer é muito" .Ele segura meus pulsos os puxando eu afastasse minha mãos sobre meus olhos. Ele me beija novamente ele me levanta fazendo com que me sente-se na cama, ele me puxa eu fica-se sobre seu colo sinto ereção pressionar minha perna. Ele quebra o beijo levanto seu rosto sobre meus ombros me abraçando uma sua mão segura minha cintura a outra ele carecia minha Cabeça. Ele beija nuca novamente. Eu tomo coragem e fico a ele sussurrando. _Tenho medo. Vejo meus olhos ._ Não sinta . Ele diz. Ele volta beijar minha nuca. Não consigo acreditar ele está sendo carioso e muito atencioso comigo. Ele volta me deitar na cama novamente suas mãos deslizam sobre coxas se aproximando da minha feminidade suas mãos sobre minha calcinha ele começa retira-la suas mãos deslizam minha pernas sinto seu cabelos rosarem em minhas pernas, não podia acreditar no que ele iria fazer . Eu me estremeço por completo sua língua está lábios inferi-o minha intimidade. Novamente aquela sessão prazerosa me invade interior intimidade começa a ficar úmida quente, consigo sentir isso, a língua dele brincar intimidade sua língua entre meu órgão se movendo. Eu estava perdendo controle mente querendo sessão continue. Sem me dar conta começo gemer. Minha mãos aperta com força sobre lisol a na cama. sua língua continuava dentro de mim ali se movimentava , sinto mesmo tempo seus dedos sobre feminidade me cariciando fazendo movimento circulares me deixado mais louca estava aquelas sensações . Não consigo controlar meus gemidos saia minha boca mesmo tempo muito vergonhada. No interior meu órgão sinto tensão prazerosa amentava gritava por algo. Aquela sessão se explode de uma maneira fazendo meu corpo se estremecer por completo me deixado cansada sem folego minha respiração estava muito ofegante parecia se eu estivesse correndo longa distância. Ele retira sua língua meu órgão passa seus dedos sobre minha feminidade sinto meu interior por completo úmido, algo sem explicação percorria entre minhas pernas . Envergonhada penso ."Será isso é gozar? Todos dizem fazendo sexo?. " balanço minha cabeça forma de negação para mi mesma , eu poderia aceitar esse tipo de atitude principalmente minha , ter gostado algo como isso. Abro meus olhos vejo ikuto sentado na cama se inclinado sobre mim cariciar meu rosto, eu me firo de lado ele começa passa sua mão sobre meu braço continuou me cariciar depositando um beijo doce meu ombro. Ele se aproxima meu ouvido e diz voz sedutora.

_Estou satisfeito por completo. Hum..

_ Como me agrada vê-la gemendo sem para por apenas simples caricias.

Eu escudo ele dizer isso , eu coro. Imagino e agora ele vai quere estar dentro de mim. Só de imaginar começo ficar nervosa. Ele beija novamente meu ombro.

_hum.. por hoje já basta estou satisfeito só de fazer já gozou.

_"Como assim já esta satisfeito? Ele não se recupera trazes sexo?. Ele que fizer algo assim tão embaraçoso para mim." Tomo coragem pergunta-lo.

_ Como assim já está satisfeito? Você não se recupera trazes sexo ?.Escuto ele me responder cariciava meu braço

_ Sim. Dessa forma trazes de apenas caricias eu também me recupero energia.

_"OQUE? Quer dizer ele não estava levando a serio isso tudo? Ele não planejava tira a minha virgindade? Des do começo, só apenas estava ...". coro estar pensado algo pervertido por causa dele. Balanço minha cabeça forma tira aqueles pensamento minha cabeça. Escuto ele dizendo.

_ Não presa a noite e uma criança. Se você quiser eu posso continuar?.

Eu nego com minha cabeça envergonhada.

_hum... que bom . eu quero tenha uma noite perfeita. Tenho certeza esse dia vai chegar você estiver preparada tenha vontade própria estar meus braços.

Eu queria um buraco se abrisse agora mesmo me engolisse de pois ouvir isso , tenho certeza amanha eu vou consegui encara-lo .Ele se afasta de mim o vejo beira da cama ao pés puxando a coberta me cobrindo , eu apenas me mantenho em silencio vejo meus sonhos sinto ele me abraçar por trás estou muito cansada para brigar com ele. Acabo pegando no sono. De amanha cedo eu acordo me levando pensado poderia ter sito um sono , retiro coberta de mim usado blusa esta amanha . acordado sabendo aquilo não foi apenas sonho. Me visto saio do quarto vejo a senhora na cozinha me dando . Bom dia grande sorriso. Eu apenas a respondo. Um bom dia. Eu estou proibida de ir a escola ate mesmo sair de casa, apenas passo a trade deitada ou lendo vendo televisão , Ikuto não que eu faça nada em casa, quero ajudar a senhor não deixa , escuto o portão se abrindo , sabia era o Ikuto. O período escolar havia acabado. Me levando do sofá vou ate portão sem sair dentro de casa vejo Ikuto fora do carro, Ikuto parecia irritado algo estive aborrecido . Escudo ele grintado comigo.

_ Cuidado!.

Eu percebi rapidamente ele havia me jogando brutamente , eu sem entender olho para cima, vejo ikuto me proejando estilhaços de gelo vinha nossa direção , atempo ele lança vendo em volta de nós projetando fazendo com que gele se quebrasse . Vejo sinueta um homem voando grande assas a cima de nós .

_ Que patético ! HAHAH .! Quem imaginaria você protegendo uma humana desprezível.

O sol atrapalhava visão. Só apenas consegui pensar temos problema novamente .Homem alto guarda suas assas desaparece , deixado eu poder observava-lo detalhadamente.

_Mais o que!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Verdadeira forma Aruto**

Seus cabelos eram castanho escuro seus olhos igual do ikuto. A uma coisa nele que me incomodava seu olhar transmitia dor e sofrimento .

_Hiroshi!.

_ Não precisa me olhar assim Ikuto. Eu sei eu não sou bem vindo essa casa.

_Basta me entregar a garota eu vou embora de uma vez por todas.

Ikuto se mantinha em silencio ele olha direção para Amu. E diz. _ Amu sai aqui. Apenas corra dentro de casa.

Amu apenas concorda com cabeça como sim ela se levanta do chão, ficar em pé tenta corre direção a casa. pedras afiadas de gelos são atiradas sua direção.

_ Oba! Na onde pensar estar indo?!. Diz Hiroshi criava mais pedras de gelos ponte agudas para tentar matar. Ikuto atempo a protegê-la formando escuto de vendo atempo, pedras de gele batia contra o escuto de vendo de quebravam vários pesados.

_ Vai mesmo continuar protegendo-a ? Ela não passa humano inunda. Por causa desse malditos humano tem poderes espiritual, ele matam grande parte nossos ancestrais , além outras espécies como Yokais.

_Hiroshi ela não tem nada a ver com guerra passada .! Sua raiva contra humanos já está virando pentulecia .

_ Olha só para você meu querido primo?! Esta vivendo igual humano todos os dias se humilhado na frente deles .Nos demônios temos mostra somo superiores a eles.

_ Então diga-me Hiroshi qual e sentido , passar o dia todo caçando humanos e matando? Caçar criaturas fracas .. não me vãs sentir mais forte. Já que você estar tanta sede sangue assim , porque não tentar me matar? Igual das últimas vesses ?.

Ikuto da um passos a frentes vendo sua volta começa ficar agitado um sorriso tenebroso forma seu rosto.

_ Parabéns Ikuto finamente você estar mostrado o quando você é desprezível como líder para comandar nosso povoado.

_Você acha é forte suficiente para me matar , você será o próximo líder entra no comando isso é, você conseguir me matar Hiroshi.

_ quanta besteira Ikuto. Proteger os humanos ainda por cima se unir uma humana .

Amu já estava dentro de casa apenas observada tudo o que acontecia em silencio , a senhor se aproxima de Amu .

_ Calma minha querida . Apenas briga boba entre primos.

_ Ah! Briga boba entre primo isso não parece uma simples briga. Diz Amu nervosamente.

_ Aque-lhe cara tentou me matar!.

_ Hum.. acho melhor chamar o senhor Aruto pará consegui para aquele dois antes que destrua toda cidade.

_ Oque! Como a senhora pode ficar dão calma assim ?.

_ O que eles tanto conversa? .

_Apenas venha discussão entre família.

_"Não a nada que possa fazer aquele dois pararem ? O vendo cada vês está ficado tenso."

Nada segundo que passa o clima entre aqueles dois começa esquentar , a senhorita disse iria chamar o pai de Ikuto. Me dou conta os dois começa lutar disparando magia um contra outro , mostram suas assas negas voam pelo céus brigando uma velocidade incrível meus olhos não consegui acompanhar seus movimentos.

_ Aqueles idiotas então destruindo o quintal da casa!

_O que aconteceu com você Ikuto? Não acha está ficando lerdo ultimamente? ! Diz Hiroshi zombava de ikuto enquadro continuavam lutado . Duas paredes se forma de gelo girantes tenta atingir ikuto novamente ele voar rapidamente não ser esmago contra eles.

_ Acha mesmo esse truques vão funcionar comigo Hiroshi?.

_ Quem disse essa era minha intenção?. Hiroshi olhar direção a casa , paredes de gelos seguia direção a casa apara atingi-la .

_Droga! Amu!.

Antes gigantesca pedra de gelo atinge-se a casa . ouve uma grande explosão, enorme pedra de gelo virando vapor por completo diante dos olhos de todos .

Amu que mantinha seus olhos fechado ela abre vagarosamente , reconhecer o senhor estava logo em sua frente .

_ Senhor Aruto !.

_ Olá Amu parece eu cheguei a tempo. Diz aruto olhar para céus . seus olhos mudam de cor para tom vermelhado.

_ Hiroshi!Você sabe muito bem não deve se aproximar dessa casa. Muito menos da família . diz Aruto.

_ Você não passa velho idiota ! Que venho com certeza ajudar o filho animado!.

_ Hiroshi ! Vou lhe dizer uma vês não provoque minha ira .

_ Ui! Que medo! Meu tio idiota será pode fazer contra mim?

Ikuto pov

_"Hiroshi não pensei ele era completamente idiota, vejo é por completo. Desafiante ira do mestre dos demônios , mesmo sento meu pai. Eu não teria coragem enfrentá-lo . "

_" Mias tenha mais de 100 demônios ate mesmo Yokais juntos já mais conseguiriam fazer um arranhão dele. Ele não tem elemento definido para atingi-lo contra elementos meu pai não pontos fracos muito menos tiver na sua verdadeira forma."

_ Idiota! Você não saber os poderes ele tem, você não vai ter nem uma vantagem com ele se desafia-lo!.

_ Ikuto! Eu não sou igual a você morre medo do pai pai!. Hiroshi começa ri .

_" Não atinta dar avisa-lo, ele e completo idiota! Ele está fora de si".

Ikuto voa para longe se afastar de Hiroshi.

Normal Pov

_ Hiroshi eu acreditava no seu potencial, observando nesses últimos dias, suas atitudes não passa grande idiota igual seu pai!.

_ Calado! Era meu pai estar no comando e não você!. O ar em volta começa enfriar tensamente , ondas choque se forma gelo começa se transformar milhões espadas criando forma . vão direção Aruto. Aruto estava fumando cigarro ele retira suas mão joga no chão um fumaça negra começa surgir em sua volta . Sua forma começa a mudar começa parecer garras longas aviadas seu corpo se transforma fogo começa parece ao redor seu corpo corres cobre seu corpo . sua cabeça surgi três olhos ao abre sua boca grande presas ele mostra. Uma pisada a terra toda começa estremecer . As milhões de armas Hiroshi avia criado viram vapor .

_ Vou dizer- lhe mais uma ves Hiroshi! Saia dessa casa. Nunca mais aprece na minha frente. Nunca mais tente matar humano na minha frente !.

_Senhor! Aruto ?! Amu arregala a ver forma do pai do Ikuto com medo ela se afasta . Ikuto voa sua direção abraçando.

_Amu tudo bem com voce? . Ikuto lhe pergunta.

_ Sim mais seu... pai?.

_ Melhor você entra. Essa forma dele verdadeira de combate . ele esta furioso , vamos entra . Diz Ikuto agitando para dentro.

_ Mais todos então na rua pode esse motr...

_ Ninguém vai ver nada o que se passa dentro dessa casa amu. A casa e protegida espaço dimeçoes tudo entra aqui não pode ser visto do lado de fora.

Ikuto ágio Amu dentro de casa olhou direção para ver seu pai Hiroshi ver o que aconteceria.

_Como você consegui essa forma? E impossível demônio chegar esse nível evolução.

Tremo surgi novamente Aruta uma pisada dar mais um passo frente pegar Horishi uma duas garras.

_ Vou avisa-lo novamente ! Sai aqui se não quiser morto!. Eu prometi seu pai não machucaria. Você está passado dos limites .

_ Como se atreve atacar noiva do meu filho. Por ela ser uma humana ?!. Você não aprendeu nada esse anos o que aprece . Aruto o aperta ainda mais poderia escutar suas costelas se quebrando.

_ Sem humanos não podemos nos alimentar , necessitas deles, além do mais do mais humanas que tem poderes espirituais podem fortalecerem nossa gerações através próxima geração , Assim evitamos deles nós atacarem nós matarem , seu idiota , a muito poucos demônios espalhados pela terra por causa idiotice do seu pai, começo aquela guerra inútil .

_ Tive uma grande ideia ! retirei seu poderes por mês . haha! Quero ver você sobreviver seus poderes , pelo mundos dos humanos . Essa será sua punição não obedecer minhas ordens .

No peito de aruto queimava com fogo aprece circulo uma estrela esse símbolo começa brilhar sugando toda energia Hiroshi , o deixado sem poderes . Aruto o larga deixando cair no chão , de pois tempo aruto volta sua forma original.

_ Agora suma da minha frente! Hiroshi. Aruta das as costas antes entra na casa bufa soltado longo suspiro , lanchado uma magia volta tudo era antes no quintal .

Ao entra dentro de casa aruto se aproxima de Ikuto dá um soco de leve na cabeça dele.

_ Por que vez isso ?!

_ Porque você esqueceu por completo sua atitudes de proteger sua noiva. Acabou se empolgando brigando seu primo!.

_ Não tive escolha Aquele idiota atacou Amu sem mais sem menos . Em falar nisso o que vez com ele?.

_ Nada de mais . Apenas retirei os poderes por um mês , quero ver ele se sai sobrevivendo no mundo dos humanos sem poderes.

\- Voce sabe ele vai ficar furioso com isso, vai tentar arruma forma de ser vingar de nós.

Aruta das ombros ignorando a conversa.

_ O velho acha não exagerou não dessa vez ? Mostrado sua verdadeira forma.

_ Não. Hiroshi agora vai reconhecer seu devido lugar. Tive arruma forma de impedi-lo arruma mais confusão por ai. Eu não poderia deixar você se transformar na frente dela. Pelo menos não agora . Em falar nisso cadê Amu ? Perguntou olhado para os lados .

_ A levei para quarto coloquei para dormi . Não posso deixa-la sempre no estado de choque. E difícil controlar aquela garota o temperamento dela. Diz Ikuto desviando olhar.

_ Você tem razão sabe não poderá mandar sempre desacordada em certas situações . Ela mesmo temperamento sua mão , vai de dar pouco de trabalho. Mudado de assunto. Aruto se aproxima de ikuto da um sorriso malicioso, cutucando com braço.

_ Então já consegui fazer algo?

Ikuto suspira da apenas um sorriso vitorioso . _ Vamos dizer é meio caminho andado. Velhote e mais pervertido que eu.

\- Que tal aproveitados para saber beber pouco?. Já bom tempo não saímos juntos.

Ikuto olha desconfiado para aruto por um momento _ Qual e razão dessa saída suspeita/ Saímos beber juntos?. Anda logo venho fala de uma ver. Já basta ter me arrumando uma noiva sem ao menos ter me consultado antes.

_ Para desconfiar de tudo vamos logo sair bebemos juntos. E claro assim Amu acordar . levamos para jantar fora.

\- Não posso ficar saindo com ela. Ela não sabe controlar os seus poderes . outro yokais podem sentir seu cheiro os traírem .

_ Isso não precisa se preocupar , arrumei uma forma dos yokais não sentirem cheiro dela. Além do mais sua irmã está para vim te visitar amanha.

-OQUE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Meia irmã**

 **Amu pov**

Eu acordo sobre uma cama confortável, por algum motivo não consigo me lembra aconteceu . Única coisas me lembro do Ikuto seu primo estarem lutado um contra outro. Me levando da cama abro aporta da quarto escuto vozes vindo da cozinha. Calmante caminho direção a cozinha então vejo o senhor Aruto e ikuto conversando. E quando a senhoria lhe servia um café.

Me aproximo escuto. O senhor aruto falando .

_ A sua irmã vem te visitar amanhã.

_"Irmã? Então Ikuto tem irmã?". eu mesma me perguntava , foi despertada meus pensamentos quando a senhorita me chama.

_ Senti melhor senhorita Amu?.

_ Ah!? Desculpe eu passei mal? Eu não consigo me lembra aconteceu de pois ikuto seu primo estavam lutado. Eu digo.

_ Olá Amu. Como senti?. Diz o senhor aruto.

_ Eu não sei. Eu digo meia confusa._ Sim , eu me sinto muito bem.

_ Que bom querida. Você passou mal acabou desamanhado.

Me aproximo da mesa. Me sento ao lado do senhor aruto na mesa ficando de frente para ikuto. _ O que aconteceu luta de vocês ? aconteceu seu primo ikuto?.

Ele apoia seu cotovelo na mesa apoia sua queixo sobre mão. _ Já foi tudo resolvido não a nada com que você se preocupar .

_ Amu quando você entra de férias da escola ?. pergunto aruto.

_Bom. Entrarei assim começa verão. Eu não estou indo escola. Acho vou ficar recuperação, eu não voltar a escola rápido.

_ Não se preocupe Amu você poderá voltar a escola amanha mesmo.

_ Serio?! Eu poderei sair de casa ir a escola?. Eu fico muito animada por ouvir eu posso voltar a estudar .

_ Claro queria . Além do mais não pode viver para sempre dentro dessa casa . Eu arrumei uma maneira de você sair em segurança sem Yokais ou demônios senti seu cheiro.

O pai do Ikuto ele retira do seu bolso uma corrente com um pingente formado de uma pedra oval , eram cor linda. Um azul a qual eu não poderia descrever . Poderia dizer aquele azul da formato céu azulado lindo dia verão.

_ Peguem !. Usa-lo , Você já mais deve tira-lo seu pescoço. Ele me entrega o calor eu coloco no meu pescoço.

_ Isso te protegeram Amu. Assim poderá sair onde queres , vai ter uma vida normal e quando tiver esse colar.

Eu me levando o abraço como agradecimento .

_ Obrigado senhor Aruto!.

Conversamos por um tempo de pois algumas horas o pai do ikuto vai embora . A noite chega eu aproveito o silencio da noite para copiar a matéria , que Rima havia me enviado pelo Ikuto. Começo copia-la amanha eu poderei voltar a escola. Me alegro muito em saber disso .

_ Porque tanta alegria?.

Para de copiar escuto voz do Ikuto interrompendo meus pensamentos meu momento de alegria . Olho direção porta do quarto vejo ele entrado no quarto se aproximando de mim, eu bufo e digo fazendo bico .

_Amanha vou poder voltar a escola. Eu não aguento ficar mais em casa . Volto a copiar matéria.

_ Amanha não me preocuparei te levar para escola. Mais Amu tome cuidado mantenha sempre seu celular com você . Qualquer urgência você me ligar amanha.

_ AH?! Você amanha não vai dar aula?. Eu pergunto.

_ Não . Terei que faltar . já receberemos visita amanha.

_ Quem vem nós visitar?.

_ minha irmã.

_ Sua irmã?. Não sabia tinha irmãos .

_ E não tenho . Ela e minha meia irmã. Somos irmão apenas por tarde de mãe. Ela minha irmã casula.

\- Então seus pais são separados?. Ele se aproxima da cama senta. Eu continuou olhando da direção dele, ele faz sinal eu me senta-se ao lado dele na cama. Eu me levando cadeira onde estava sentada me aproximo na cama me sento ao lado dele.

_ Amu. Meus pais foram casado durante quinze anos. Minha mãe ficou muito casada ao longos dos anos , por meu pai sempre ausente. Na verdade o casamento dele eram um acordo entre ambas. Minha mãe não era apenas uma humano e sim humano igual a você. Ela tinha poderes espirituais . Era mulher poderosa gentil amorosa , ela sempre dava o melhor dela em casa cuidar de mim meu pai.

_"Por um momento não imaginava Ikuto poderia me contar mais sobre ele sua família. Eu fico em silencio escutado ele atentamente cada palavra ele me contava".

_ Um dia eles brincaram feio, decidiram separa, a minha mãe voltou mora no templo sua família um ano depois ele se casou novamente . deve minha irmã ao contráriode mim ela humano apenas tem poderemos espiritual .

_ Então você é meio humano meio demônio ?.

_ Sim. Eu não tenho poderes espiritual mais sou imune a eles .

_ Não entendo . Nos humanos temos poderemos espiritual não somos único podemos matar demônios yokais ?.

_ Sim você não únicos que podem nós matar. Mais um humano tem poderes espiritual tem um herdeiro um demônio, essa criança se torna imortal poderes espiritual.

_ Então esse o motivo seu pai quer eu case com você? Para gera um herdeiro imune ao humanos. _" Sim. Agora consigo entender motivo desse noivado. Eu só apenas uma peça desse quebra cabeça eu for colocada serei usada de forma certeza, seria útil para eles. E isso eles querem me protegem tanto. Da mesma forma essa peça pode ser coloca no quebra cabeça pode ser retirada de pois descartada a qualquer momento".

_É esse motivo seu pai queira eu seja sua noiva?!.Sem mim próxima geração não será imune, humanos, por isso querem me viva não a sentimentos de verdade por trais disso. Eu digo me vem à cabeça, não a esperanças eu foi tola acreditar poderíamos ter relacionamento de verdade, eu tentaria ter sentimentos por ele. Apenas isso me iludir no final das contas não serei amada . Eu abaixo minha cabeça não quero olhar para ele. Sinto mão dele sobre minha cabeça então escuto sua voz ele dizendo doseadamente.

_ Está errada. Não quero força você se case comigo se não me amar . Só quero dedar uma chance de controlar seus poderes de dar uma vida melhor. Eu concordei meu pai sobre esse noivado apenas você aceitasse ser minha noiva por vontade própria. Eu não tenho intenções prender você .

_ Então eu posso ter uma vida normal? Ao lado de um humano?.

_ Claro que sim. Mais antes você tem aprender controlar primeiro seus poderes.

Continuamos conversar sobre assunto , me alegro em saber eu tenho a escolha vive ao lado de humano se eu quiser. A noite passada fizemos um acordo entre nós dois. A noite passado foi tranquila não discutimos apenas conversamos , hoje vou conhecer meia irmã dele, fico imaginado ela deve ser?. única coisa ele me disse tem 15 anos . Seria muito bom ter alguém da minha idade com quem eu possa conversar um pouco? Seria muito legal. Espero ela seja uma garota normal igual a mim. Nesse momento estou correndo chegar a tempo na escola. Por fim eu posso voltar sair de casa ir à escola principalmente sair meus amigos novamente, claro isso graças ao senhor Aruto por me arrumo esse colar. Des eu coloquei meus pés fora da aquela casa nada me aconteceu muito menos seres estranho se aproximou de mim . Consigo chegar na escola a tempo me encontro com Rima a devolvo suas anotações .

_ Obrigado Rima . Eu digo.

_ De nada . Amu. Você sente melhor?.

_ Ah.. Sim tpm foi brava para mim.

_ Eu entendo como é isso. Você quase não chegou a tempo o Ikuto ele não trouxe hoje?.

No momento ela me faz essa pergunta eu tapo a boca dela. _ Shiii! . Rima ninguém pode eu estou vivendo com ele , muito menos ninguém deve saber ele é meu noivo.

_ Desculpa.

_ Ele não vem hoje . Ele tem ir buscar sua irmã estar por vim nós visitar.

_ Ele tem uma irmã?

_ Sim . Parece são irmãos apenas de sangue por tarde de mãe.

O sinal toca nós sentamos nossos lugares o professor entra , aula começa eu prestar atenção na matéria .

Na rodoviária Ikuto esperava ônibus da sua irmã casula chegar . Pouco minutos de pois ônibus chegar as pessoas começam a descer um garoto cabelos lisos longo seus cabelos loiros preços forma de maria Chiquinha ela desce do ônibus alegremente e procura por ikuto ao ver ele ela acena , ele acena de volta . ela se aproxima dele grande sorriso.

_ Ikuto! Segura para mim minha mochila por favor?!.

_ Eu tenho pega minhas malas.

_ Malas? Você não iria passar apena so final de semana com agente?. Ele perguntou.

_ Seu pai não disse ?. Minha mãe meu avô acho melhor eu passar tempo com você . Ele dizerem seria muito bom eu viver na cidade grande sair do interior . Estou visto mora com você por ano. Ela da grande sorriso.

_" Aquele venho só pode estar aprontado alguma coisa, eles não me avisaram Ana viria mora comigo. Aquele venho idiota só pode estar fugindo de alguma responsabilidade ". Pensou Ikuto vinha sua irmã entra fila para pegar o restante da suas malas estavam no porta mala no ônibus.

Na escola colocaram um professor substituto dar aula no lugar no Ikuto já ligou avisado não poderia ir trabalhar . Na escola o professor pedia para todos os alunos abrisse na pagina 154.

_ Comecem fazer os exerci-os já próxima aula de vocês terão prova . Essa foram ordem seu professor ele me deixo.

_" O que prova ? Ele não me disse nada . Ele iria dar prova? Ikuto maldito pelo menos ter me aviso seu idiota! Assim poderia ter estado!. Eu do ferrada ".

_ Ei rima rima!? Amu chama atenção sua baixo.

_ O que foi amu ?.

_ O que vai cair na prova de matemática?

_ Ele não te avisou ?.

_ Não!.

_ Vai cair mateia todas do segundo bimestre . vai ser uma prova simulado nós prepara prova bimestral.

Eu imagina monte de pedras caindo sobre minha cabeça , estou ferra não vou consegui estudar a tempo, se eu não tira uma nota boa vou ter fica recuperação . Tenho certeza aquele maldito vai rir de mim.

Volto prestar atenção na aula , por fim período escolar acaba eu volto para casa , bufando ._" A culpa e toda dele , ele não tivesse me proibido de sair de casa eu poderia ter estudado a tempo."

-Espera um momento.! Ele pode me ajudar estudar! Eu não pensei nisso antes !. Amu começa andar rapidamente regressa sua casa . Ao chegar ela entra procurando por ele.

_ Ikuto! Ikuto! ...

Amu começa escutar voz de uma garota ela se aproxima da cozinha ver garota loira agarrada no pescoço do Ikuto.

_ Vamos lá! Vamos ao shoppings Ikuto! Não seja mau ... Eu não andar esse tipo de roupas na cidade grande! Diz garota voz manhosa .

_ Fedelha! Calma assim ela chegar nós vamos!. Diz Ikuto tentado tira garota de cima suas costas..

Anna solto o pescoço de Ikuto. Se alegra ver garota de cabelos rosado para apenas observando .

_ Ah! Então é noiva meu irmão ?! Prazer conhece-la.

_ Eu me chamo Anna.

_ aprazer me chamo Amu.

_ Eu sei!Eu fiquei tão feliz eu vou alguém da minha idade eu posso ficar mais tranquila e quando estiver vivendo aqui.

_ Vivendo aqui?.

_ Sim . Espero que possamos ser amigas.

Ela não parece em nada com Ikuto , ela definitivamente ao contrário dele . Ela garota alegre . Eu do pensado uma hora como essa ?! . _Não é hora para isso!

_ Ikuto! Preciso da sai ajuda! Me ajudar estudar para próxima prova sua!


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Capitulo 14**

AMU POV

É claro tenho meu orgulho literalmente tenho deixa-lo de lado desse momento. Não quero literalmente me ferra na escola por causa eu tive ficar uma semana em casa, e claro e tudo culpa daquele Idiota!. Tenho que pedir grande favor a ele , me ajudar estudar próxima prova , se não estarei perdida . Corre disparadamente para cozinha a procura dele, o vejo com uma garota loira agarrada seu pescoço.

_ Ikuto por Favor ! Me ajuda estudar próxima prova sua de matemática! Digo gritado. Ikuto olha em minha direção parecia espantado por um momento, a garota olha em minha direção , ela sorri para mim solta do pescoço dele e diz .

_ Então é Amu ? A noiva meu irmão. Ele vem minha direção alegremente.

_ Sim me chamo Amu. Você é ?. Eu decido pergunta.

_ Prazer encolhesse-la eu me chamo Anna Bella , você pode apenas me chamar de Anna. Ae eu só irmã casula do Ikuto.

_ Então você é irmã mais nova dele ?. Eu observo detalhadamente reparado ela não se parece nada com Ikuto , além ter mesma tom cor que os olhos dele.

Ikuto se levanta onde estava sentado se aproxima dela coloca uma suas mãos no ombro dela , ele diz.

_ Amu essa minha irmã casula como você pode ver , ela tem mesma idade que você. Aparte de hoje ela estarás morando com nós por um ano .

_ Ah! Oque ? Seu pai disse ela viria passar final de semana com nós.

_ E verdade ele também me disse isso. Parece minha acho melhor ela viver durante um ano conosco na cidade grande. Ela não e acostumada com cidade grande onde minha mãe vive e muito afastado da cidade além do mais vivem em campos.

_ Não é hora para isso Ikuto preciso da sua ajuda! Acabei de saber para aproxima aula teremos prova da sua matéria!. Por que você não me disse que iria passar prova ! Seu Idiota!.

_ Amu calma. Ele pediu

_ Como eu posso me calmar sabendo eu vou me ferra bonito na sua prova. Isso literalmente tudo sua culpa não ter me deixado ir à escola por uma semana !.

_" Não adiantar eu dizer a ela , ela não vai me ouvir estar agora muito irritada!". Ele pensou.

_ Por favor ikuto me ajudar estudar para sua prova m eu faço qualquer coisa por favor!. _" Odeio implora para ele , não tenho outra escolha , se não pedir a ele me darei muito mal na próxima prova minha nota cairá terei ficar recuperação nas feiras de verão ". Ela pensou. Ikuto suspira massagear sua nuca . _ Tudo bem eu te ensino .

_ Legal ! Eu vou me troca de roupa pegar o material!. Antes que pode-se dar meia volta para ir seu quarto Amu escuta o som estranho de alguém pigarreando o fez olhar para trais novamente ao ver ikuto fazendo o som.

_ Amu vem aqui por um momento. Amu se aproxima dele, e pergunta. _ O que foi Ikuto?.

Ele se aproxima da orelha dela sussurra seus ouvidos ._ E claro eu te ajudarei a estudar , mais... Terá que atender minha ordens ... você disse faria qualquer coisa...

Amu cora escudar Ikuto a provocando . Ela tenta se controlar sua raiva tenta ser gentil ._ Tudo bem! Eu faço como eu prometi. Não venha perversão para cima de mim.

_ Hum... Eu vou pensar no seu caso , isso é você for muito gentil comigo a parti de agora. Ele continuou sussurra nos ouvidos delas. Amu fira seu rosto da meia volta ir direção o quarto se arrumar , e quando caminhava resmungava relação dele quere se aproveitar dela.

_ Ikuto! .

_ Sim Anna ?.

_ Porque ela é sua noiva ? Pensei você gostava de mulheres mais maduras, não imaginava você namorado uma garota mesma idade que eu.

\- Anna . Ela parece uma adolescente comum outra garotas não é. Ela igual a você diferença entre vocês duas , ela cresceu sem ter única ideia seus poderes ao contralho dela você , sabe lidar seus poderes ate mesmo usa-lo , isso por que dês você era criança mamãe ensinou como controlar. Amu ela não fazia ideia , ela ainda esta aprendendo lidar com tudo isso , é garota muito forte e também independe de . Ela carrega grande fardo apesar de ser apenas garota de 16 anos.

_ O tio Aruto me disse algo a respeito dela. Ele me disse eu ajuda-se ela aprender lidar poderes . Ele me disse seria mais fácil já temos mesma idade assim ela ouviria melhor.

_ Mais eu ainda não entendo porque uma garota de 16 anos? Nem sequer única experiência estar se tornando sua noiva ?. Não seria mais fácil ter arrumando outra pessoa ?.

_ Anna . Sua aprecia e de um anjo . você falando assim parecendo um demônio. E melhor toma cuidado sua boca , aguando estiver aqui.

_ Ah! Porque ? Eu não vis nada .

_ Anna! Eu te conheço muito bem, sei sua língua e muita afiada de mais meu gosto .

_ Tudo bem ! Eu prometo que vou me conter . Vou ser uma garota boazinha e quando estiver aqui.

_ Ne ikuto ! Me leva ao shopping. Ela bufa fazendo bico .

_ Agora não vou ajudar Amu estudar podemos ir sábado ao shopping juntos. Em fala nisso Anna por que você não vai arruma suas coisas no seu quarto?.

_ Ah!? Agora estou com preguiça , vou para sala ver pouco de televisão.

Anna então antes ir para sala passa pelo quarto bate na porta do quarto , então escuda a voz de Amu outro lado .

_ Estou me trocando ikuto! Não entrem!.

_ Amu ?! Aqui e Anna eu posso entra ?. Ela perguntou . Outro lado da porta Amu diz que ela entra-se , Anna entra e fecha porta do quarto.

_ Amu eu posso te fazer uma pergunta ?. Amu estav vestido uma blusa , antes de vestila olha para trais ver Anna meia corada .

_ Claro que sim.

_ Que nível você estar relacionado com meu irmão?!. Amu escutar essa pergunta cora. E diz nervosamente .

_ Bom ... eu ele ... somo nada mais além de noivos.

_ Ah? Mais se você são noivo vocês... quero dizer você já fizeram aquilo muitas vesses . diz Anna corando.

_ Ahh... Não e isso esta pensado Anna. Eu seu irmão temos noivado foi arranjado e decidido entre nossos pais . Nada além disso. Eu ele nunca ficamos já visemos algo como isso esta pensado .

_ Que susto , eu por momento quase entrei em pânico de imaginar vocês dois se pegando pela casa , humm como deveria reagir .hum... já estou atrapalhando rotina de vocês.

_ Que isso Anna você não está atrapalhando em nada!.

_ Mais você dorme com ele não é ? Esse quarto pertence ao meu irmão.

_ E bom... No inicio ele dormia no sofá . Com tempo ficou muito dolorido ele dormi no sofá o tempo todo. Então eu ele começamos dormi juntos , nada demais . Apenas dividimos a cama .

_ Vocês dois são estranho. Nunca imaginei meu irmão uma garota mesma idade que eu. Geralmente ela gosta mulheres madura tem peitos mais bunda tem belas curvas .

As palavras peito grande bunda grande belas cursas atinge Amu em cheio ela imagina monde de pedra caindo sobre sua cabeça a enterrando vida . _" Ela está certa . Eu não nada disso".

_ Eu não sou mulher prefeita ele gostaria eu fosse, mais espero nós damos bem. Diz Amu abaixando a cabeça.

_" Ela e bobinha " Pensou Anna abrindo pequeno sorriso de canto . Anna se aproxima de Amu leva sua mão.

_ Que tão ? Vamos selar nossa amizade com um aperto de mão ?. sugeriu Anna.

Amu levada sua cabeça então da um sorriso segura na mão de Anna apertado selar abertos de mãos . Desse momento Amu segurou mão de Anna , ela pode ver pequenos flash do passado da Amu também algumas lembranças recentes .Amu senti pouco estranha então desvies o aberto de mãos ._" O que foi isso? Parecia onda tenção acabou de passar pelo meu corpo , nunca senti algo assim e muito estranho". Pensou Amu olhar para sua mão . Anna se manteve em silencio parecia estava paralisada . Amu acha estranho a chama.

\- Anna ?.. Anna ? esta tudo bem com você ?.

_ Assim Amu. Desculpe acabei de lembra algo. Tenho que arruma minhas coisas.

_ Você quer ajuda ?.

\- A não . eu posso arruma-la cozinha , além do mais você não vai estudar ?.

_ sim.

Anna sai do quarto passa pela cozinha em silencio escuda voz do ikuto.

_ Anna .

_ Sim mano?.

_ Você vês aquilo não foi ?

_ Eu fiz o que ? O que esta referindo ?.

_ Anna , eu não sou estupido , sei muito bem entro no meu quadro para falar com Amu. Você deve ter tocado dela, consegui o passado dela. Pela sua cara você não fio coisa boa.

_ Eu queria descobri como ela é; então usei meus poderes ver . Eu consegui ver dela foi apenas lembranças triste dolorosos e também... . Anna encara Ikuto por alguns segundos antes te dizer algo.

_ O que mais você vi-o Anna bela?.

_" Ikuto estar me chamando meu nome completo estar bravo comigo. Então e melhor não irrita-lo ". _ Nada ... acho deveria ficar longe dessa garota . Anna das costas vai direção seu quarto ao entra seu quarto olha para suas malas então no chão . _"Aquela garota parece uma idiota não é. Como ela deve audácia de trabalhar em um lugar como aquele?. Isso e embaraçoso de mais para mim". Pensou Anna e quando corava.

Amu sai do quadro com alguns cadernos e livros, segurava indo direção a cozinha, ikuto vem sua direção, ele retira das mãos de amu ela segurava .

_ Deixa te ajudar com isso. Vamos para sala . Saiba de uma coisa não pegarei leve com você Amu.

_ Eu já imaginava . disse Amu tom baixo.

Os dois vão para sala sentam sobre almofada , ikuto coloca os livros os caderno sobre a mesa de centro que a na sala. Ele começa explicar mais de duas vesses com calma Amu pode-se entender algumas contas. Depois algum tempo Amu entrega um papel com conta feita para Ikuto ele só de olhar e diz .

_ Revéis, está errado o calculo .

_ O que ? Eu fim da forma você me diz para eu fazer. Ikuto pega o lápis mostra Amu onde estava erros das contas .

_ Veja tem mudar esse dois numero aqui coloca a rais quadrada . Depois você calcular dará o ressudado certo.

_ Ah! Não consigo ainda entender montagem dessa conta . Ikuto bufa.

_ Vamos - lá eu explicarei novamente . Ele começa explicar novamente , depois algum tempo ela tenta novamente refazer a conta , por fim consegui-o acerta-la .

_ Ikuto. Ela o chama .

_ Sim.

_ Eu posso ver meu pai esse final de semana ?.

_ Esta sentido saudades dele ?. . Ela balançou cabeça forma positiva.

_ Então vá .

_ Eu queria passar o final de semana com ele . Sabe eu do preocupada com ele. Não ele andou comendo ou dormindo, se não se meteu novamente em dividas por causa do vicio dele em jogos.

_ sobre assunto vicio dele com jogo você não precisa preocupar com isso , meu pai já foi resolver esse assunto ele.

_ Mesmo assim eu estou preocupada com ele.

_ Amanha vá para escola normalmente de pois volta para casa , arruma suas coisas eu te levarei para casa seu pai.

_ O brigado ikuto . Amu da sorriso alegremente .

_ Ikuto eu queria te pergunta uma coisa.

_ O que é?.

_ Bom sabe que é , estava sua irmã no quarto , nós duas apertamos a mãos eu me senti estranha de alguma maneira. Senti meu corpo fibra onda tensão tivesse acabado de passar pelo meu corpo. Não sei isso é normal , mais senti algo estive-se errado por momento não sei como te explicar .

_ Talvez seja maneira do seu corpo reagir seus poderes. Você não da acostumada a controla eles .

_ Cadê sua irmã eu não vi . Já se passou quadro hora eu não a vejo.

_ Não se preocupe com ela. Ela deve estar no quarto dela descasando .

_ E melhor você concentra nos estudos se quiser amanhã ver seu pai.

Eu volto ter concentração aos estudos, nunca iria imaginar meu professor de matemática ou melhor ikuto . Me ajudado estudar para sua prova . Dessa forma ele me ensina e muito melhor eu entender maneira dele como me explica me ensina usar formulas para calcular de maneira certa. Olho direção relógio que a na sala percebo já são 18:00hrs da tarde . estudarei por mais uma hora depois parei para fazer a janta. Fico cansada por momento de ficar sentada o tempo todo , me levanto esticar pouco as pernas . Olho para Ikuto estava olhos fechado apoiado suas costas no sofá eu o chamo.

\- Ikuto vamos da uma pausa, eu vou fazer o jantar . cautelosamente ele abre olhos se fira minha direção.

_ Tudo bem , já estudados o suficiente por hoje . Tenho certeza você vai se dar bem na prova .

_ Você pode apenas me ajudar revisão da sua última matéria ?. Que eu não me lembro muito bem , como fazer conjunto dos números complexos ?. Ele sorri para mim.

_ Sim depois explico . Eu vou banho Amu. O jantar estiver pronto me avise.

_ Ta certo!. Eu digo vou direção a cozinha lavo minha mãos começo prepara o jantar , eu não sou boa cozinheira, pelo menos sei fazer comida agradável que todos gostem pelo menos . Deixo arroz cozinhando e quando preparo peixe faço uma salada . Escuto passos vindo do corredor então vejo Anna se aproximando de mim.

_ Amu o que esta fazendo ?.

_ Ah! Bom estou preparando o jantar.

_ Mais temos empregados para cuidar disso .

_ Ah! Esta falando da senhora esta sempre vindo aqui em casa cuidar da casa do almoço. Eu sei disso eu pedi a Ikuto ela volta-se para casa mais cedo eu dava conta de prepara o jantar a noite e também cuidarei da casa no final de semanas .

_ Você é uma garota estranha.

_ Eu sou estranha porquê? .

_ O fato e simples estar preocupada de prepara o jantar se temos empregados para isso.

_ Bom eu gosto de cozinha. Me sinto mais à vontade parece estou em minha própria casa.

_ Você é esquisita . Dessa forma como você pronúncia parecendo essa casa não e sua. Que você não mora aqui.

_ Eu não estou acostumada mora nessa casa. Para mi e tudo novidade essa história de noivado. Sabe eu não do acostumada com tudo isso , estou levando situação as poucos.

\- Amu cadê meu irmão?.

_ Ele foi toma um banho . Quando ele sair você pode aproveitar ir em seguida . Digo a ela e quando cortava o tomate em rodelas para prepara a salada .

_ Tudo bem.

Eu me firo direção a ela e pergunto ._ Você precisa de ajuda arruma suas coisas ?.

_ Não Amu muito obrigado , você falando dessa maneira parece minha mãe . Nem parece estou morando meu irmão . Ela diz fazendo uma careta estranha para mim . _ E mesmo ? eu me parece muito com sua mãe?. Eu a pergunto.

_ Não . a forma como agiu .

_ desculpa. Tenho esse costume não me dei conta. Eu estou a costumada a fazer esse tipo de perguntas eu morava meu pai. Ele tem mal hábitos deixa as coisas fora do lugar, muitas vesses eu tive que chamar atenção para ele ir toma banho . então acabei pegando esse costume de garota caseira virou habito cuidar meu pai. Penso comigo mesmo ._" Como ele deve estar agora?. Será já comeu ?". continuou meus a deveres término de prepara o jantar, chamo eles para jantar . Jantamos tranquilamente Ikuto diz lavarei o louça eu aproveito vou banho quente gostoso , saio do banho coloco roupa confortável. Depois eu volto a sala ikuto termina de explicar última matéria eu guardo as coisas , verifico se não estar faltado nada na minha mochila. Escuto alguém bater na porta do quarto.

_ Entra !. Eu digo . Para minha surpresas era ikuto pela primeira vês estava tento pouco de sanidade me dando privacidade .

_ Porque está me encarando assim? Ele me perguntou.

_ Ah nada não e primeira vez , eu o vejo parte na porta do quarto antes de entra .

_ Não se acostume. Além do mais esse nosso quarto.

_Como você é estraga prazer.

Ele se aproxima de com um sorriso nos lábios . Eu fico nervosa com aproximação dele ._ O que você quer ?.

_ O tu acha ? Minha recompensa ter de ajudado a estudar para minha prova.

_ Mais o que agora ? Tu queres ? . eu pergunto nervosamente cada vez se aproxima de mim encurralava meu corpo contra a cama. Eu bruscamente acabo sentado na cama ele se inclina sobre mim.

_ Quero meu beijo de boa noite. Ele diz me encarando eu não consigo desviar olhar continuou fitando por tempo; _ O que um beijo de boa noite ?.

_ Isso mesmo. Além do mais eu merece não é.

_ Ta... ta bem . eu começo gaguejar mesmo tempo nevoares aproximo meu lábios ao dele dou beijos seus lábios me afasto rapidamente.

_ pronto ...

_ Só isso ? estava esperando beijo seu com mais delicadeza.

_ O que ?Eu não beijar dessa forma .

_ Você sabe sim . Ele se inclina ainda mais seu corpo ambos nosso rosto fica-se mais pertos nossos lábios se tocam .Ele me beija vigora mente introduzindo sua língua minha boca . ele leva uma suas mãos meu rosto me cariciando . Seu gosto era bom ele beijava muito bem. Pela primeira vez tive consciência disso, então sinto sua mão agarra minha coxa , ele começa levantar minha perna para cima da cama sem quebra o beijos. E seguida o vês mesma coisa outra perna levando para cima da cama me fazendo deitar na cama ele se mantinha em cima de mim. Nós dois separamos recupera o folego . sinto seus lábios lombo da minha orelha ele a morde de leve , escudo ele soltar gemido ronco.

_ Hum... Como quero possui-la agora mesmo. Apenas fazendo minha. Ele sussurrou .

_ Não Ikuto .. não... estremeço . sentir língua deslizando sobre meus pescoço.

_ Infelizmente ainda posso tê-la. Quando chegar hora certa. Tenha certeza eu fazer grita entre gemidos , farei amor com você a noite toda . quero escuta-la gritado chegar orgasmo. Ele sussurrou novamente .

_ Seu pervertido. Digo fechando meus olhos fortemente sinto ele cariciar meu braço.

_ Deve estar toda molhada não é. Estar pensado eu vis com você da última vez , estamos deitado nessa cama juntos. Hunm... seus gemidos são maravilhoso . ele parece musica meus ouvidos .

_ iku... para com isso. Gaguejo .

_ você diz eu para lá fundo você gosta eu te provoco dessa maneira . se não gosta-se já terei tentado me chutar a muito tempo.

Ele volta cariciar meu rosto , estava por completo corado suas palavras maliciosas provocativas . ele se aproxima voltar me beijar , eu tento acompanhar seu ritmo nossa línguas dançavam entrelaçavam . eu envolvo meu braços arredor do pescoço dele, nosso beijo intensificavam cada vês mais. Ele para de me beijar , eu por fim estava ofegante sentia por completo meu quente. Nosso olharem se encontram. Ele beija sobre minha blusa meus seios ergue sua cabeça da longo suspiro .

_ Agora sim . Recuperei minha energias. Ele disse e quando se virava outro lado cama se cobria com a coberta, por momento fica sem reação , depois alguns segundos percebi o que ele acabado de fazer.

_ O que seu idiota! Você acabou de me usar recupera sus energias !. Então ele fira em minha direção.

_ Se você quiser podemos continuar nossa brincadeira. Você estava gostado não é.

_ Cala essa boca.!eu não gostei nem um pouco.

_ Se não gostou então apaga a luz , eu quero dormi.

Eu furiosa me levando da cama apago a luz , me deito na cama e bufo saber esse idiota acabou de me usar para seu próprio beneficio . escuto ele revirando cama me abraçando por trais .

_ Ikuto tira seus mão da ai .

_ Eu não quero . esta enfriando . você da quentinha. Sinto o pé dele gelado entrelaçar a meus pés.

_ ikuto! Se afasta seus pés então gelados! Resmungo.

_ Hum.. você esta brava comigo eu não continuei .

_ Não e nada disso! Estou brava com você me vês apenas idiota me usou para seu próprio benefício .

_ hum.. então posso continuar beijando você dessa maneira?.

_ Ah?! Esta me fazendo essa pergunta.

_ Não posso fazer amor com você . pelo menos posso beija-la tenho esse direito .

_ Ta você pode me beijar! Não vai poder me usar em benefício próprio você está me escutado ?.

_ Então tudo bem querida.

Ele envolve seus braços fortemente em minha cintura ,eu não consigo dormi. Demoro cair no sono . Na amanha seguinte vou escola acompanhada Anna , para minha surpresa ele estarás estudado na minha escola . O sinal bate escuto alguns comentários da aluna nova, eu levo ate secretaria vou para minha sala de pois alguns minutos o sinal bate os professor vem a sala de aula . nosso professor anuncia teremos nova colega de classe . Sabia ela estudaria mesmo escola não fazia ideia estaria mesma sala que eu. Ela entra na sala se apresenta escuto suspiro vindos dos meninos .

_ Prazer em conhece-los. Eu me Anna Bella Tsukiyomi. Você podem apenas me chamar de Anna. Ela um grande sorriso para todos na sala de aula ._" Ótimo terei atura irmã mais nova do ikuto também na escola . será meu dia poderia piora ? . Ainda bem hoje irei para casa meu pai ".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - O branco e o fim da noite**

Uma lambida de fogo acariciava suas costas nuas, fazendo-a tremer com antecipação.

Sombras dançavam ao redor das chamas douradas criadas por dezenas de velas perfumadas no quarto. Na cabeceira acetinada da cama, as luzes das velas iluminavam duas taças de champanhe cheias com um velho vinho francês. Era o cenário para uma sedução muito deliberada.

Lençóis de cetim vermelho farfalharam quando ela moveu seu peso. Seu sedutor passava seus dedos longos e finos por suas costas. Mira ficou imóvel e nua, com um braço atirado por cima da cabeça. A postura puxou os seus seios para cima.

O Demônio percebeu. Sua bonita boca com lábios cheios inclinou- se para cima.

—Tão bonita. Eu quero prová-los. — Ele sussurrou.

Um olhar intenso e escuro como a noite acariciou seu corpo nu, fazendo com que sua carne se apertasse. Ele era poderoso e estava acostumado a comandar. Tal como tudo ao redor, ele encarnava elegância e requinte. Seus cabelos pretos encaracolados caiam, passando seus ombros largos. Suas feições eram clássicas, o queixo brutalmente masculino, em contraste com a plenitude de seus lábios. Seus olhos estavam gelados como os flocos de neve que se agarram às janelas.

A força nessas mãos elegantes poderia quebrar um pescoço como se fosse um galho seco, ou lentamente atacar entre as pernas de uma mulher, fazendo-a mendigar e implorar.

—Una-se a mim, Mira. Perca a sua alma na minha. Perca a escuridão, ou perderá a vida.

Ela endureceu contra o olhar solene em seus olhos hipnotizantes. Os seus olhos tinham o poder de fazê-la obedecer, para que ela se tornasse uma marionete inconsciente, perdendo todo o controle. Mira era uma humana, meio demônio. Ela nunca chamaria um homem, ou vampiro, de mestre.

—Nunca!... — Ela sussurrou.

—A escuridão vai matá-la. O demônio dentro de você é a sua sentença de morte. Se você libertá-lo e matar a pessoa que a machucou, você estará condenada. Você deve acasalar comigo ou eu vou destruí-la. Sua alma vai queimar no fogo eterno.

Angústia sombreava o seu rosto. Seu olhar era de pura possessividade masculina.

Chegando entre suas pernas, ele a acariciou lentamente, aumentando mais a umidade do seu corpo excitado. Ela gritou em choque prazeroso.

—Nós vamos ser amantes. Você não pode lutar contra isso. — Ele murmurou.

Ele pairava sobre ela, seu corpo grande pressionando-a contra o colchão macio. Sua ereção cutucou suas dobras escorregadias. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ela lutava pelo controle, para evitar a abertura de suas coxas e deixá-lo reclamar a sua carne.

—Venha para mim, Mira. Abra-se à paixão eu vou mostrar-lhe o incrível prazer de uma noite que nunca acabará. Você vai ser minha.

Apenas meus lábios sobre sua pele, meu corpo se juntando ao seu. Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém machucá-la, mas só se você se render a mim.

Um som de um celular começa tocar pela habitação , interrompendo momento saciável demônio estava preste devora sua vitimas , ele rosna por causa interrompimento do celular . Ele a solta e eleva sua mão outro lado quarto onde se encontra o celular jogando em cima de uma cômoda, ele o pega atente .

_ Mestre temos má noticias Hiroshi não consegui se poderá da garota . Ouve complicações em sua missão . Parece seu Tio Aruto se intrometeu na disputa entre ele seu primo.

_ Não quero suas desculpas ou do Hiroshi . Apenas me traga garota. Custe o que custar . E quando outras conseguira capturas ?.

_ Sim senhor apenas uma delas consegui-o estava , parece estava vinculada por sangue com outro demônio .

O demônio soltou palavra entre os dentes ouvir nome outro demônio estava vinculado com humana . _ inferno ... vão trais dele o mate ... me tragam sua companheira . Mais antes de mata-o ensinam pequena lição como deveria se tratada uma dama na frente seu companheiro. – Um sorriso se formo-o nos lábios do demônio um sorriso perverso malicioso .

_ Com desejar meu Mestre .

O demônio jogou olhar faminto para mulher agora estava deitada sobre a cama . Um desejo carnal copiou suas veias , ver belíssima moça nua na cama.

_ Na onde estamos minha querida !...

Uma leve brisa agitava o ar. O brilho das estrelas e do luar derramava-se através de uma janela entreaberta. Uma porta para outro quarto se abriu e a luz atravessou a escuridão. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o cheiro de fumaça do álcool. Ela bufou desaprovação do seu pai .

_" Ele ando bebendo de novo por cima fumando". Ela pensou ainda sentido o cheiro em sua volta . Amu deu passo para frente alcançar o interrompido de luz , para que pudesse iluminar o local . Ao ceder Luiz fio seu pai deitada no sofá , novamente ela bufou respirou fundo ate encher seus pulmões consegui gritar .

_ Pai!... Estou em casa!... Levanta !. Ela gritou e quando se aproxima do seu pai . _ Vamos pai! . Levanta hoje eu vim cuidar do senhor .

Ela escutou pequeno resmungo vindo lábios seu pai murmurando algo . _ mm já vou querida só mais 10 minutos .

_ Pai! Levanta eu não sou mamãe . Ela se aproximar começo-o chacoalhar seu pai para desperta-lo.

_ Você ando fumando e bebendo de novo . Pai você tem que para com isso , você pode ter sérios problema com isso futuramente . Amu começa limpar habitação retira latinha de cervejas a em cima mesa do centro, seu pai se levantada passava mão seu rosto tentar manter acordado .

_ Pensei você não iria vim essa semana filha . Cadê seu noivo? .

_ Eu não pode vim semana passada estava terrível cólica . tive ate faltar na escola por causa disso . O ikuto não pode vim . Ele tem cuidar sua irmã mais nova que venho mora conosco a parti dessa semana .

_ Eu não sabia que aruto tinha outra filha .

_ Ele não tem . Ela é meia irmã se sangue por trade de mãe do ikuto . ex-mulher do aruto .

_ Pai vai toma um banho e quando eu preparo o jantar . Amu ao termina de recolher as latas e joga no lixo limpo.

_ Amu querida , ele está se tratado bem ?. Amu joga olhar fago seu pai ._ a altura desse campeonato você percebeu se estou sento bem tratado ou não ?. Deveria ter se perguntado antes me enviar para família do seu melhor amigo. O senhor deveria saber ou não se meu noivo e pelo menos um homem bom ou não.

_ Desculpas as vesses me pergunto se te enviar para família aruto mesmo boa ideia .

_ Não se preocupe pai . Ikuto ele é homem bom . Além do mais ele me trata bem.

_ Que bom ouvir isso . Você disse estava com cólica semana passada Amu?.

_ Sim . por isso eu não vim .

]_ Então quer dizer minha querida Amu finamente se tornou uma mulher .

Amu senti arrepio percorre pelo seu pescoço ._ Pai! .

_ Finamente vou ter aquele papo com você.

_ Cala essa boca! A essas aturas eu não preciso ouvir isso de você . Eu sei muito bem que agora tenho que me cuidar!. Agora pai vai logo toma uma banho eu prepara o jantar . Amu sai irritada direção a cozinha .

_"Como ele cresceu , ela tem razão essa altura ela já garota bem crescida ". Ele joga olhar direção pequeno retrato que a cômoda . –" Os anos passam rápido querida".

Ele queria beijá-la, arrastar a boca em toda a suavidade de suas bochechas. Afugentar as sombras que escureciam os seus olhos e ouvir o seu nome em seus lábios, quando o seu rosto brilhasse com a excitação.

Ele queria sentir sua pele nua e sedosa embaixo dele, saborear um mamilo endurecido sob a língua áspera, sentir seu revestimento macio e doce em seus dedos quando ele a acariciasse, persuadindo-a mais próximo ao prazer...

Ikuto sabia que era o seu destino deitar-se com ela. Para fazê-la sua.

Dentro de sua calça de lã drapeada, ele estava dolorosamente excitado. O suor escorria por suas costas, molhando o seu blusa ,Amu mexeu com o seu apetite entediado, aguçou seu desejo, um desejo feroz. No entanto, este não era o destino que a Sociedade pretendia.

Ele pousou seu copo de agua sobre a mesa, sabendo o que o diretor requeria. Seu frio coração bateu mais forte. _" Droga ... tenho que tirar ela dos meus pensamentos ".

_ Ikuto...! ... Ikuto...! ... Oie você esta me ouvido. Assim gritou Anna .

_ O que você quer Anna ?.

_ Me leva amanhã na cidade ?. Ela perguntou.

_ Sim . Depois eu custar a Amu , vamos juntos ao centro da cidade compra mudas de roupas para vocês duas.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa com você Ikuto ? Estas meio estranho. Parece não ando se alimentado direito ultimamente .

_ Eu estou bem . Agora Anna volte para seu quarto por favor .

_ vá se alimentar recupera suas energias , ela não está aqui mesmo. Você não pode apenas depender dela recupera suas energias mano. Anna dá de ombros começa andar direção seu quarto.

_ Eu juro que não vou contar nada para ela . sobre sua pequena escapada noturna.

Uma dor fresca atacou-o como uma faca quente. Ele não conseguiria destruir outro Demônio se aproximava . No entanto, ele não poderia arriscar a vida de Illy, tampouco. Uma dor fresca atacou-o como uma faca quente.

Talvez eles possam mantê-la salva-a só assim pudesse ser salva. Chorllet olhou novamente para sua amada .

Com o seu doce rosto em forma de coração, magras bochechas e grandes olhos azuis Illy estava tão assustadoramente vulnerável.

_ Coração não tenho outra escolha vou ter tele transporta para lugar seguro longe de todos, estas lugar nem eu mesmo poderei achar.

_ Chorllet para você está me assustado. Não diga tal coisa por favor...

_ Trade de mais illy se eu não enviar para longe de mim . Ele continuaras nós perseguindo até consiga o que queira você. Isso e algo eu não posso permiti . illy senti-o presença de magias .

_ Quando você vez círculos de magia Chorllet . Pare! Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

_ Amo-te . illy sempre te-amei . encontre a família Tsukiyomi eles te materam a salva.

_chor...

illy sentiu que a escuridão dentro dela estava cada vez mais forte. Dimensão entre o espaço começo puxar a leva-la outro lugar.

Amu coloca o pratos na mesa , ao termina de arruma a mesa o chama-o seu pai . _ Pai o jantar está na mesa . Ela escuta seu dizer já estava indo , forte dor de cabeça começa atingi-la, Amu deposita uma mão sobre sua cabeça sentir cada vez dor intensificar devido barulho . Detrás dela, a tela da televisão cintilou com um boletim informativo das notícias em direto. Um repórter apareceu, entregando palavras de que tinham descoberto a uma vítima que tinha sido apunhalada alguns minutos antes: "... encontraram ao cadáver apenas dois blocos longe da estação de trem, outra matança na que autoridades estão começando a suspeitar em uma série de assassinatos relacionados com...".

À medida que o relatório continuou, e Amu tranquilamente lhe contemplou do outro lado da habitação, outro seu pai se aproximando da mesa.

_ Filha ? Aconteceu algo? Você não me parece bem.

_ Não aconteceu nada pai apenas uma dor de cabeça. Logo passaras. Vamos jantar .

Amu sentido pouco tonta consegui sentar na cadeira para jantar com seu pai , longo tempo conversaram casualmente. Ao termina refeição ela limpa a mesa lava louca .

_ Filha eu já estou indo me deixar .

_ Vai descasar pai , eu vou termina aqui depois me vou dormi . Amu volta sua atenção louca presente alguém trais dela ._" Essa sensação fria não é me estranho". Cautelosamente Amu giro seu rosto ver quem estava trais dela m se deu conta não havia ninguém . _" Será apenas minha imaginação?". Ela se pergunto novamente dor de cabeça atinge . Ela tremiam louça vai outro lado habitação procuras remédio paras a dor de cabeça. Ao abri uma das prateleiras Amu repara em um grandes medicamentos de faixa preta . Ela abre o cheira logo seguida ler o nome.

_" Que tipo de remédio meu pai anda tomando ?! Isso medicamento forte . Se ele tivesse doente já havia me tido . Serás remédio ele me disse estás tomas tentar paras de fumar ?!". Raios de flash agente cabeça de Amu novamente ela ver visões.

_ Ai... que dor... ... não entendendo novamente essa visões , não e mesma eu vi estava na casa do Ikuto. Dessa vez era no hospital e... Amu olha cima da segunda prateleira ver vários livros juntos antigos álbuns de fotos. Seus instintos começa alarmarem Amu começa abri um por um dos livros resista-los um deles ao abri envelope no meio álbuns de foto. _" O que é isso ? isso nunca esteve aqui ?. Porque meu pai colocaria algo aqui . amenos se quisesse me esconder algo . Amu pega envelope o abre , começa olhar um por um . Perceber era diversos exames do fígado.

Ele empurrando suas mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco, Ikuto se dirigiu contra o vento sobre um reduzido beco do lado do extremo Sul. Ele não estava seguro aonde se dirigia, embora supusesse que ele deveria havê-lo sabido. Ele reconheceu a vizinhança de merda de Amu incluso antes que desse volta sobre a rua que descarregaria eventualmente sobre seu casa.

_"Merda! Não posso pedir ela faça essa coisas. Ela não estar preparada ".

Esqueça-te dela e só vai! Sim, esse era o maldito caminho o que ele deveria seguir, certo.

Exceto...

Ele já amava , a desejava novamente deixo dele nua e quando escutava gritado gemendo por seu nome a havia gozar seus dedo sua boca sem estar dentro dela. Rosno soltado terrível palavra si mesmo.

_"Tenho recupera energia rápido tiras esse malditos pensamentos da minha cabeça". Ikuto volta dirigir pelas ruas ate encontra beco sombrio onde se encontrava homens se drogando e mulheres elegante cheia maquiagens usado belas roupas justas . Uma delas percebe o carro para enfrente o ao beco se aproxima do carro de ikuto . Ela então se curva deixando seus seios a mostra janela do carro.

_ E ai bonitão o que procuras uma bela companhia ou ...

Ikuto da sorriso malicioso de canto , e quando destrava a porta de seu carro para que a prostituta entra-se seu carro. Seus pensamentos apenas usaria recupera suas energias descarregar sua tensão ainda desejava Amu seus pensamentos .

Amu escuta estrondoso barulho vindo do quarto seu pai . Ela larga tudo em cima da cômoda sai disparada em direção quarto seu pai , ao abri a porta se deparada algo arrepiante a deixado em jóquei, seu olhar se depara seu pai gemendo sentido dor e caído no chão .

_ceifador da morta , estava bem ali ao lado de seu pai nesse momento.

_ Pai!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Último suspiro**

 **Amu'POV**

" _Se chance foram mínimas o que você faria para salvar uma pessoa?"_

Senti todo meu corpo por completo petrificado, queria corre ajudar meu pai estava caído no chão. Não consegui. Aquela sombra estava lá, ao lado dele . sentia o quarto frio, aquele ser continuava ali parado lado meu pai hora me olhando, tentei desviar olhar tentado ignorar aquela sombra como se não estive-se ali. Eu desviei olhar parece acabei irritado assombra rosnou, por muito pouco consegui ouvi-lo rosnar . Fechei meus olhos tentei respira fundo , eu senti alguém tivesse passado por mim em frações de segundos senti ar frio passar meu lado . Tomei coração novamente abri meus olhos feirei meu olhar direção meu pai , aquela assombra havia sumido, tomei coragem corre direção meu pai me ajoelhei tenta-lo ajuda-lo . Ele gritavas parecia estar muita dor . única coisa me ocorreu foi ligar para urgência . poucos minutos depois ambulância estaria aqui para ajuda-lo .

Depois alguns minutos por fim ambulância chegou para ajuda-lo, eu não tive outra escolha tive que acompanha-lo , por ser menor de idade eu não poderia assinar os termos se algo acontecesse com meu pai. Ao chegar no hospital meu pai foi levado para sala urgência , eu aguardava do lado de fora . Não tive outra opção , peguei meu celular liguei desperadamente para ele .

Escutei o celular tocar varias vesses por fim ele atendeu .

_ Ikuto! Por favor preciso da sua ajuda!. Meu…... meu... – Amu tentou dizer foi interrompida voz familiar.

_ Amu!. Aqui é Anna . o ikuto não estar , ele teve que dar uma saída. – Deu uma pausa percebeu voz tremura e quando Amu perguntava sobre seu irmão. _ O que aconteceu? Sua voz está muito estranha. – ela perguntou.

_ Anna... – Amu deu pausa antes de continuar ._ Por favor diga ao ikuto estou no hospital "Santos cenvos" meu pai passou mal depreende , eu do desesperada não posso fazer nada , não avisar qualquer responsabilidade por ele , sou de menos . Eu realmente preciso do ikuto aqui comigo. – Do outra lado ouvi um silencio por alguns segundos por fim Anna a respondeu.

_ Amu . Ikuto acabou de chegar eu avisarei .

Segundos se passaram parecendo uma interinidade sem fim . Por vim ouvi voz do ikuto no telefone .

_ Amu?! - tom sua voz demostrava preocupado. Sem demostra seu desespero estra perdendo seu pai Amu desaba emocionalmente chorando.

_ Ikuto... Por favor preciso de você. Meu... meu pai começo passar mal ... eu vi aquela sombra ela estava-la ao lado dele ...ikuto eu .. eu..

_ mantenha a calma já estou indo para hospital Anna já me contou tudo. Me diga onde você estar ?.

_ Eu.. eu estou no hospital Santo cenvos.

_ tenta manter a calma já estou indo para ai . Amu escutou telefone ficar mudo sentiu seu mundo desabar tentou manter a calma sentou no banco ao sentir suas pernas bambas. Ali ela se perguntava porque aquilo tudo deveria estar acontecendo com ela . é porque ela não poderia ter uma vida normalmente .

Escutou grande agitação dos enfermeiros abrindo porta urgente mente passando com uma marca , um homem deitado com as pernas cobertas uma lona , Amu escutava uma enfermeiras dizendo para levarem homem para sala de cirurgia. Ela se manteve cabeça abaixada o tempo todo chorando em silencio por fim o medico que socorreu seu pai havia por fim saído da sala .

_ Sr. Sakura ?. ela a chamou . Amu levantou cabeça para encara o medico .

_ Desculpe não podemos fazer mais nada pelo seu pai. O câncer esta estado muito avançado acredito não resistira por muito tempo.

_ Câncer ? era verdade . Porque ? porque meu pai não havia me contado sobre o câncer?. – ela se perguntava . ela senti-o uma mão pousado sobre seu ombro , ao se dar conta Amu se fira ao ver Ikuto ao seu lado.

_ Doutor ? Sou noivo da senhorita Sakura. Quero saber estado do pai dela como se encontra. Diz Ikuto tom firme.

_ O sr. Carlos não resistira por muito tempo . O câncer estar estado muito avançado . Não podemos fazer mais nada além dar medicação para aliviar as dores .

_ Precisamos autorização adulto. Se algo acontecer teremos permissão agir em certas ser-constância como leva-lo fazer uma cirurgia.

_ como o sr. calor se encontra?.

_ Ele está consciente descansado .

_ Podemos entra ?

_ Claro que podem. Vou pedir uma das enfermeiras que acompanhe vocês dois .

O médio passa ao lado deles move a cabeça negando e dizendo. _ Sinto muito.

_ Obrigado Doutor .

Amu se mantem imóvel chorava em silencio , ele se aproxima dela e abraça mantendo seus braços tentado conforta-la. _Calma pelo menos poderemos ver seu pai.

_ Eu.. quero meu pai!... Não quero perde-lo Ikuto não quero!.

_ Amu... – ele respira profundamente tentado arruma uma maneira te tenta-la acalma-la.

_Eu sei meu pai vai...eu vi aquela sombra eu vi... ele é meu pai único eu tenho sem ele vou ficar sozinha .

_ Você não estar sozinha , você tem a mi .

Uma enfermeira se aproximou deles anunciou levarei eles ate quarto onde estaria pai da amu. Eles começa caminhão em direção ao quarto Ikuto para deixado que Amu entrasse. Ela percebe o fita. _ Não vai entra ?.

_ Pensei que você queria um momento a sois com seu pai.

_ Não quero entra sozinha . ela tentei engoli o choro, demostrado medo que sentia. _ Tenho medo . – confessou . _Não quero ele me veja dessa maneira .

Ikuto se aproxima da porta os dois entra juntos , Amu se depara seu pai deitada sobre a cama respirando com ajuda sobre aparelho.

Carlos parecia tão pálido quanto o lençol que forrava a maca. Estava recebendo sangue e soro nas veias, quanto um tubo de oxigênio levava o ar direto para seus pulmões.

Amu sentiu um leve tontura ao vê-lo naquele estado, mas esforçou-se para se manter de pé.

Ela assentiu, mentindo mais uma vez. Aproximou-se mais da cama do pai, tentando ignorar toda aquela aparelhagem em torno dele.

_ Está se sentindo bem , querida? .- perguntou-lhe a enfermeira.

Tentou não pensar nisso, esforçando-se para permanecer firme naquele momento em que Pai estava precisando muito de seu apoio

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ao se dar conta de não poderia fazer nada por ele.

_ Pai!?

O pai de Amu se fira encara sua filha estava acompanha do seu noivo.

_ querida. Desculpe por ter preocupado. Eu não queria. – foi interrompido por ela.

_ Porque o senhor não me contou ? não disse tinha câncer ?. Eu poderia ter arrumado uma maneira para o senhor ter feito tratamento .

_ querida me dei sua mão.

_ Pai ! não faz isso. Por favor. Ela se aproxima do seu pai segura uma das suas mãos resistindo novamente não chora.

_ Olha só para você, eres linda moça , mesmo não sendo nossa verdadeira filha eu sua mãe te amamos o tempo todos dez que fomos com aruto no orfanato de ver . Eu soube que sua mãe adotiva não poderia ter filhos , soubemos sobe historia que aruto havia me contado . senti-o muito bela morte de sua mãe , ele não poderia fazer nada seu respeito .

_ PAI EU..

_ fique em silencio me escuta uma vez na vida. Eu sempre soube que aruto não era humano conheço sua família sua historia . Nos voltamos nos recontar depois ele havia separado , então me contou sobre você e sua mãe . Muitas vezes sentia que ele lamentava por não poder adota-la e criar como filha . Ele sabia se fizesse isso a família iria contra ele ,se você fosse criada como irmã do ikuto. – ele vez uma pausa respira novamente para continuar.

_ Então tomei essa decisão por ele eu sua mãe vamos orfanato para te conhecer toma decisão te criar como nossa verdadeira filha , um dia conheceria filho de aruto continuar geração , sabemos dez começo aruto já havia notado seus poderes , você vinha coisas não podíamos enxergar. Lembro um dia você entro nosso quarto gritado dizendo que havia um anjo lado da sua cama .. – ele ri-o se lembra .

_havíamos combinado você seria noiva do ikuto. Mais depois um ano Aruto me disse não queria se intrometer na minha vida pessoal decêndio cancelar o acordo nos havia feito. Não sabia da suas instância nem um momento. Então continuamos nossas vidas normanete te criando uma verdadeira família . Quando Rinata morreu eu perdi por completo o fogo , não consegui mais seguir enfrente minha alma já havia indo junto com Rinata . Comecei beber sem para perdi meu emprego não consegui mais pagar as contas . eu sou verdadeiro fracasso como pai.

_ Eu sou Aruto estava de volta eu procurei por ele . pedi a ele se algo acontecesse comigo ele cuidaria de você , para isso você seria noiva do ikuto. Eu concordei com essa situação deixei que você morasse com ikuto , aprofunda sua relação com ele . Nos não sabíamos se daria certo ou não , isso caiba vocês dois .Então Aruto ajudou pagar as dívidas eu havia cumulado assim conseguiria manter casa para você se algo acontecesse comigo. Caço vocês dois não fique juntos assim filha poderia toma seu rumo pelo menos algo garantido com a casa.

_ Porque ? nunca me contou nada?. Não deixo fazer minhas escolhas pai?.

_ Sei você menina teimosa nunca aceitaria ajuda de ninguém , por isso escondi minha doença não queria você parasse a escola por minha causa , esse tempo todo sabia você trabalhava em dois lugares mandar as contas . Me senti grande fardo nas suas costas . Por isso estou deixado aos cuidado do ikuto. Eu não queria passar meus últimos dias dentro um hospital ate meus últimos minutos .

_ Não é justo o senhor também vai me deixar. Não tenho ninguém além do senhor.

_ Não fale besteira querida a um grande homem ao seu lado . O amor não se trata apenas atração também amor e carinho confiança , você deveria confiar mais nele . Eu sinto meu tempo acabou , finamente poderei estar ao lado da minha mulher . Eu sei ela esta me esperando .

_ Ikuto por favor cuide da minha filha . Eu sei ele pode ser muito infantil muitas vesses muito orgulhosa e da natureza dela ser assim . só peço paciência ikuto. La no fundo ela é uma garota doce muito gentil está apenas se protegendo não se machuque . – ele sorri ao ver Ikuto segurando Amu pela cintura. Ikuto retribui o sorriso.

_ Não se preocupe eu consigo lidar temperamento dela. Prometo ao senhor cuidarei dela. Não importa o que aconteça. A final das contas ela é minha noiva. – Indo senti Amu dar uma cotovelada seu estomago . ver ela em seguida fazendo bico .

_ Para seu bobo . – ela murmurou.

_ Querida não faz essa cara . eu sei chegou minha hora estou feliz . Seja feliz corra trais dos seus sonhos Amu. Não deixe nada impeça .estou me sentido sonolento querida.

Segurando firme mão do seu pai Amu começa sentir frio percorre sobre o quarto, a deixado alarmado. Escutado sussurro e fraco lábios seu pai. " Te amo minha menininha sempre sega em frente". Essa foram suas últimas palavras .

Quando decidiu falar, sua voz saiu trêmula.

_. Aguente firme, Pai.

Entretanto, a única resposta que obteve foi o beep insistente de um dos aparelhos. Outra enfermeira e mais um médico entraram na sala.

Amu já estava no corredor quando ouviu um súbita agitação na sala de emergência. Sabendo que aquilo não era um bom sinal, voltou correndo e assistiu, consternada, os médicos e enfermeiros tentando salvar seu pai.

Aflita por não poder fazer nada, ficou à porta, observando os atendentes correrem de um lado para outro. Por fim um dos médicos retirou as luvas.

_ Está morto.

\- Por favor, não o deixem morrer!

Ate mesmo Amu ficou espantada com a intensidade de seu grito.

_ Tirem-na daqui – mandou o médico.

Uma das enfermeiras segurou seu braço com gentileza tentado leva-la para a antes-sala. Porem , Amu ainda teve tempo de ver os médicos cobrindo o rosto do pai com um lençol.

Arrasada, deixou que a enfermeira e ikuto a levasse até a ante-sala, mas manteve os olhos atentos ao que continuou acontecendo na sala de emergências. Vi-o vulto branco ao lado cama seu pai continuou atentamente olhando aquele vulto branco se transformava na sua falecida mãe aquela que ajudou cria-la . Ali mesmo se ajoelhou chorando pela perda seu pai . Ikuto abraçou tentou novamente acalma-la .

_ Vamos! Amu .

_ Não quero! Me deixa.

Ele morde os lábios inferiores se ajoelha leva sua mão com cuidado sobre testa se Amu . As poucos começa se calmar ficando sonolenta . –" Desculpe eu não tenho esse direito não posso deixa-la nesse estado aqui". Ele pensou . segurou Amu agora adormecida levando para seu carro.

Em frente residência da família Tsukiyomi uma ferida quase se a rastejava se mantendo firme . Não tentado pensar no pior o que havia acontecido, seu companheiro havia mandado para outro lugar onde se manteria segura de qualquer inimigo, sentido seu braço arder com ferimento quase curado.

_ Não posso me cura . O bebe não vai aguentar . Olhar seu redor percebe enorme casa escrito "família Tsukiyomi."

_ Deus ! posso pedir socorro . Ao se aproxima enorme portal se abre uma senhora de idade estava preste sair de casa , quando illy se aproxima da senhora pedido socorro .


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Visão do futuro "A virgem"**

Aruto olhou em torno, avaliando a pista de dança fervilhante de corpos seminus. A boate estava bombando naquela noite, repleto de mulheres vestindo couro e homens mal-encarados, que pareciam ter uma longa ficha criminal.

Aruto e seu acompanhe-te não destoavam nem um pouco dos outros, com a diferença de que eles eram assassinos de verdade.

_ Que dizer que você vai mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou Rik.

Aruto ergueu a vista da mesa baixa e encarou o outro demônio.

_ Sim, vou.

Rik mexeu seu uísque e sorriu tristemente. Apenas as pontinhas de suas presas ficaram à mostra.

_ Você é maluco, Aruto.

_ Isso você está careca de saber.

Rik inclinou o copo em sinal de acatamento:

_ Mas você está cada vez mais ousado. Agora está querendo pegar uma garota inocente, que nem imagina no que está se metendo, e colocar sua transição nas mãos de alguém como Neon. É uma temeridade.

_ Ele não é mau, apesar das aparência – Aruto terminou sua cerveja _, mostre um pouco de respeito por ele.

_ Eu o respeito pra caramba. Mas essa é uma péssima ideia.

_ Preciso dele.

_ Tem certeza disso?

Uma mulher de microssaia e botas até as coxas, usando um top feito de correntes, acercou-se da mesa deles. Seus olhos reluziam por baixo do rímel carregado e os quadris se remexiam de tal modo quando caminhava, que pareciam ter articulação dupla. Aruto dispensou-a. Sexo não estava em seus planos naquela noite.

_ Ela não é minha filha Rik.

_ Ela é mestiça, Aruto. E você sabe muito bem como ele se sente em relação aos humanos – Rix balançou a cabeça. _ Minha tataravó era humana e você não me vê comentando isso perto dele.

Aruto ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção da garçonete e apontou para sua garrafa vazia e o copo de Rik quase no fim.

_ Não deixa que nada acontece-a á ela eu prometi as minha ex-esposa.

Não se houver uma possibilidade de salvá-la. E, de qualquer modo, não se pode dizer com certeza se ela vai arrumar parceiro . Pode ser que ela acabe vivendo uma vida feliz, sem jamais experimentar o que herdou da parte mãe.

_ Aruto, se ele realmente chegar a fazer isso será porque tem uma dívida com você, não por quere faze-lo de fato.

_Qualquer meio é valido, desde que eu o convença a fazer.

_ Mas, você não percebeu o que está reservando a ela? Ele é um bárbaro quando se alimenta e a primeira vez pode ser um bocado violenta, mesmo quando se está preparado, coisa que ela não está.

_ Vou conversar com ela.

_ E o que vai falar? Vai chegar para ela e dizer " Oi Anna eu sei que , eu não sou sei verdadeiro pai. E sabe do que mais : Você ganhou na loteria eu e sua mãe decidimos arrumar marido para você . Sabe o que mais legal ele é metade bruxo e metade vampiro .. Vamos para a Disneylândia comemora noivado!"

_Nesse exato momento eu odeio você.

Rik se inclinou para frente, os ombros fortes destacando-se sob a jaqueta de couro negro:

_Você sabe que falo para o seu bem. Só acho que você deveria pensar melhor – houve pausa tensa-, talvez eu mesmo pudesse fazer isso.

Aruto olhou-o secamente:

_ Você acha mesmo que depois de fazê-lo voltaria para casa tranquilamente? Neon ficaria uma estaca no seu coração e deixaria que o sol completasse o serviço, meu amigo.

Rik fez uma careta.

_ Tem razão.

_E depois ela viria atrás de mim.

Os dois estremeceram.

_ Além do mais...- Aruto recostou-se enquanto a garçonete depositava as bebidas sobre a mesa. Esperou até que ela tivesse ido embora para continuar a falar, mesmo sabendo que o som do rap, pulsante e ensurdecedor, não a teria deixado escutar coisa alguma _ Além do mais, estamos vivendo uma época perigosa, Se algo me acontecesse...

_ Eu tomaria conta dele.

Aruto segurou forte o ombro do amigo.

_ Sei que sim. Mas Neon é melhor – não havia menosprezo em seu comentário; era apenas a constatação de um fato-, não há ninguém como ele.

_ Ainda bem – disse Rik, com um meio-sorriso.

Aruto escutou seu telefone celular tocar retirou do bolso atendeu .

_ Alo?

_ Ikuto ? O Que ouve ? – poucos minutos Aruto desligou o celular , voltou aguda-o no bolso . Se levantou retirou carteira do bolso retirou nota de dinheiro jogou em cima da mesa.

_ O que houve? Pela sua cara não parece recebeu notícias boas . - pergunta Rik

_ Um venho amigo acabou de falecer. Tenho que ir.

Ikuto voltava para casa de carro Amu estava adormecida no banco da frente . Ao chegar em casa ikuto sai do carro e carrega Amu para dentro a coloca no quarto , A venho aprece preocupada dizendo havia uma urgência.

_ Senhor ikuto o senhor tem me escutar. – ela disse apavorada

_ Por favor Agora não . Eu não estou com cabeça para receber mais noticias ruim.

_ Senhor Ikuto temos visita ela disse companheira do senhor Chorllet, ela chegou ferida. Eu a encontrei frente de casa.

_ Cadê esposa de chorllet? – Ele perguntou

_ Ela está no quarto recuperando. Disse queria falar com senhor era urgente.

_ Por favor fique com Amu. Ela acorda tenta mantê-la calma .

_ O que aconteceu Sr. Amu? – Senhora perguntou.

_ O pai acabou de falecer. Ela entro em pânico não pode deixa-la nesse estado coloquei para dormi. Assim ela acorda me chame. Antes vou conversa com esposa de Chorllet.

A Sr. Apelas concordou com cabeça saio direção o quarto de Amu.

_Ah, que inferno, Eutério assim você acaba comigo...

_Ren O' Neal revirava a gaveta das meias procurando as de seda preta, mas só encontrava as de algodão branco.

_ Não, perai – Ele tirou de lá uma meia social. Não foi exatamente um triunfo.

_ Se eu quisesse acabar com você, tira, garanto-lhe que as meias seriam a ultima coisa com que se preocuparia.

Ren olhou o companheiro de quarto por cima do ombro. Torcedor dos Rex Sox como ele. Seu...bem, um de seus dois melhores amigos.

Ambos os quais, diga-se de passagem, calhavam de ver vampiros.

Recém-saído de uma chuveirada, Eutério trazia uma toalha ao redor da cintura, exibindo seu musculoso peito e seus grossos braços.

Estava colocando uma luva de couro de motoqueiro para esconder por completo sua mão esquerda tatuada.

_ Precisa usar as minhas meias? – sorriu-lhe Eutério as presas cintilando em meio ao cavanhaque.

_ São gostosas de usar.

_Por que não pede ao Fritz para lhe comprar umas?

_ Ele já tem serviço demais para ainda se ocupar com compras.

Tudo bem que recentemente Ren houvesse descoberto o seu lado Versace – e quem haveria de pensar que o tivesse? -, mas, seria tão trabalhoso assim conseguir uma dúzia extra de meias de seda?

_ Pedirei a ele que faça esse favor a você.

_ Você é um perfeito cavaleiro.

Eutério puxou para trás os cabelos escuros . As tatuagens de sua temporã esquerda apareceram e em seguida ficaram encobertas outra vez.

_ Vai precisar do Escalate esta noite?

_ Sim, obrigado – Ren enfiou s pés nos mocassins gucci, sem se apoiar em nada.

_ Você vai ver Mary?

Ren assentiu.

_ Preciso saber. De um jeito ou de outro.

E ele tinha o pressentimento de que iria ser de outro.

_ Ela é uma boa Fêmea .

Com certeza, por todos os infernos que o era, e era por isso provavelmente que ela não lhe respondia seus telefonemas. O ex-policial que, como bom escocês, não era exatamente bom material para relacionar-se com as mulheres, humanas ou vampiras. E o fato de que ele não era uma dessas coisas não o ajudava na situação.

— Bem, Tira, Neon e eu estaremos relaxando no Titânio e. Quando terminar o que tiver de fazer, venha nos buscar. Um golpe, como se alguém atingisse a porta principal com um aríete, fez que girassem suas cabeças. Eutério subiu a toalha.

— Mas que droga, o menino voador tem que aprender a usar a campainha.

— Tente falar com ele. Ele não me escuta. — Neon não escuta ninguém. - Eutério desceu correndo para o vestíbulo. Quando o estrondo se silenciou, Ren foi para sua extensa coleção de gravatas. Escolheu uma Brioni azul claro, dobrou a gola de sua camisa branca, e colocou a seda ao redor de seu pescoço. Quando saiu da sala de estar, pôde ouvir Neon e Eutério falando sobre Grupo demônios ? Ren teve que rir. Homem, sua vida já o havia levado a um montão de lugares, muitos deles perigosos, mas nunca tinha pensado que terminaria vivendo com seis vampiros guerreiros. Ou estando em volta das brigas para proteger sua decrescente espécie oculta. De certa forma, entretanto, ele tinha um lugar com a clan . Eutério, Neon e ele formavam um trio impressionante.

Eutério vivia na mansão cruzando o pátio com o resto dos integrantes do clan, mas o trio que dirigia a Clan estava fora da casa do guarda, onde Eutério e Ren ficavam. O Pit, como era conhecido o lugar, era um doce alojamento comparado com o barracão em que Ren tinha vivido. Ele e Euterio tinham dois dormitórios, dois banheiros, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar que era decorada com um atraente estilo, no porão da Casa da Fraternidade, alguns sofás de couro, uma TV de plasma de alta definição, futebol de mesa, e sacos de academia por toda parte. Quando Ren entrou no quarto principal, teve uma vista da roupa de Neon para a noite: trench-coat preto de couro que caia de seus ombros até seus tornozelos. Camiseta preta metida nas calças de couro. As botas de combate faziam-no ultrapassar os 2,05m. Assim vestido, o vampiro era sem dúvida nenhuma, extremamente atraente. Até para um hetero reconhecido como Ren. O filho da puta realmente dobrava as leis da física, era muito atraente. O cabelo loiro estava cortado curto atrás e mais longo na frente. O azul de seus olhos eram da cor da água do mar das Bahamas. E a face fazia que Brad Pitt se visse como um candidato para o The Swan. Mas ele não era um filhinho da mamãe, apesar de ser fascinante. Algo escuro e letal fervia detrás de um reluzente exterior, e você sabia no minuto que o via. Ele emitia as vibrações de um cara que enquanto sorria, fazia a elucidação diretamente com seus punhos, inclusive se cuspia entre dentes enquanto se encarregava do assunto.

— O que está fazendo, Neon? — Perguntou Ren. Neon sorriu, mostrando um esplêndido grupo dentes perolados com longos caninos. — Fazendo cera para sair.

— Maldição, vampiro não teve bastante ontem à noite? Essa ruiva parecia um assunto sério. E também a irmã dela.

— Já me conhece. Sempre faminto. Sim, bem, felizmente para Neon, havia uma corrente interminável de mulheres mais que felizes para satisfazer suas necessidades. E doce Jesus, o cara as possuía. Não bebia. Não fumava. Mas ele corria entre as damas como Ren nunca tinha visto. E Ren não conhecia meninos bonzinhos. Neon olhou para Eutério.

— Vá se vestir, homem. A menos que esteja pensando em ir ao Titânio e com uma toalha? — Deixa de me cronometrar, meu Irmão.

— Então mova o traseiro. Euterio se levantou atrás da pesada mesa onde estavam os aparelhos de informática que podia dar ao Bill Gates uma ereção. Deste centro de comando, Eutério executava e fiscalizava os sistemas de segurança do recinto da Clan, incluindo a casa principal, as instalações subterrâneas de treinamento, a Tumba e seu Pit, assim como também o sistema de túneis subterrâneos que interconectaram os edifícios. Ele controlava tudo: as venezianas cobertas de aço que estavam instaladas em cada janela; as fechaduras nas portas de aço; a temperatura nas residências; a iluminação; as câmeras de segurança; as grades.

Enquanto Eutério se dirigia para seu quarto, Neon tirou um pirulito de seu bolso, rasgou o pacote vermelho, e o meteu na boca. Ren podia sentir como o cara olhava fixamente. E não se surpreendeu quando o irmão conectou com ele.

— Eu não posso acreditar que te vista da melhor maneira para ir até o Titânio e, poli. Suponho, este é um serviço perigoso, inclusive para você. A gravata, as abotoaduras dos punhos da camisa são todos novos, não é mesmo? Ren alisou a Brioni sobre seu peito e estendeu a mão para pegar a jaqueta de Tom Ford que combinava com suas amplas calças pretas. Ele não queria comentar sobre Marissa. Só falar do tema com Eutério tinha sido suficiente. Além disso, o que ele podia lhe dizer?

"Ela me fechou as portas quando eu a encontrei, e me evita há três semanas. Assim em vez de aceitar a indireta, me descabelo e suplico como um perdedor desesperado." Bem, ele realmente não queria dizer isso diante do Sr. Perfeito, mesmo ele sendo um bom camarada. Néon girou o pirulito em sua boca.

— Me diga uma coisa. Por que perde tempo com as roupas, homem? Não faz nada com seu membro. Eu me refiro, vejo-te sempre rechaçando as mulheres no balcão. Está tentando se salvar do casamento?

— Yup. Tem razão. Terão que me levar amarrado para que eu caminhe por esse corredor. — Vamos, realmente estou curioso. Está se reservando para alguém? - Quando houve somente silêncio, o vampiro riu suavemente.

— Eu a conheço? Ren entrecerrou os olhos, pensando se a conversa terminaria mais rapidamente se ele fechasse a boca. Provavelmente não. Uma vez que Neon começava, não o deixava até que ele decidia que havia se acabado. Falava da mesma forma que matava. Neon negou com a cabeça tristemente.

— Ela não te necessita? — Saberemos esta noite.

Ren verificou quanto tinha de dinheiro. Dezesseis anos como detetive de homicídios não tinham forrado muito seus bolsos. Agora era dependente da Irmandade e tinha muito dinheiro, possivelmente não poderia gastá-lo suficientemente rápido.

— Que tenha sorte, Tira. Rem o olhou de cima a baixo. —Como você o compreende? — Sempre me perguntei como seria viver com uma mulher que valesse a pena. Ren riu. O cara era um deus sexual, uma lenda erótica em sua raça.

Eutério lhe tinha contado histórias sobre Neon que haviam passado de geração em geração quando o tempo era o correto. A idéia de que poderia trocar isso para ser o marido de alguém era absurda.

— De acordo, Neon. Qual é o golpe final? Vamos, dêem-me isso. Neon se sobressaltou e se afastou o olhar. "Por todos os infernos, o cara falava a sério.

—Ei, escuta, não significa nada.

— Não, você é gay. O sorriso reapareceu, mas os olhos eram planos. Ele caminhou a passo lento até a lixeira e atirou o palito do pirulito no lixo.

— Agora, podemos sair daqui? Estou cansado de esperar vocês, crianças.

Neon saiu do Escalade e esquadrinhou a escuridão ao redor do Titânio, esperando que um par de lessers os assaltassem. Não esperava ter sorte. Ele e Eutério tinham patrulhado durante as horas noturnas, e não tinham conseguido nada. Nem sequer uma olhada. Era condenada mente estranho. E para alguém como Neon, que dependia de lutar por razões pessoais, também era infernalmente frustrante. Como todas as coisas, entretanto, a guerra entre a demônios e os vampiros eram cíclicas, e atualmente estavam em baixa. Tinha sentido. Lá por julho, a clan tinha atacado o centro local de recrutamento do demônios , junto com dez de seus melhores homens. Claramente, agora os lessers faziam um reconhecimento do terreno. Graças a Deus, havia outras formas de queimar sua frustração. Ele olhou para o crescente ninho de depravação que era atualmente o lugar de descanso e relaxamento da Irmandade. O Titânio estava nos limites da cidade, por isso as pessoas em seu interior eram motoristas e caras que trabalhavam na construção, caras duros que tendiam à brutalidade em vez de suave persuasão. O bar era seu modelo de chiqueiro úmido. Um só andar construído ao redor de um aro de asfalto. Caminhões, sedãs americanos, e Harley estacionavam no espaço. Com diminutas janelas, sinais de cerveja brilhavam vermelho, azul e amarelo.

Quando fechou a porta do carro, seu corpo tremia, sua pele coçava, seus grossos músculos crispados. Estendeu seus braços, tentando ganhar um pouco de alívio. Não se surpreendeu quando não houve diferença. Sua maldição arrojava seu passo ao redor, levando-o a um território perigoso. Se não encontrasse algum tipo de libertação logo, então ia ter sérios problemas. Caramba, ele ia ser um sério problema.

Era suficientemente ruim ter nascido com muito poder físico, um maldito presente forte que nunca tinha apreciado ou valorizado. Mas então ele tinha aborrecido muito à mística mulher que teve o domínio sobre sua estirpe. Homem, ela só tinha estado muito feliz de colocar outra camada de merda no abono com o qual ele tinha nascido. Agora, se ele não esgotasse a cólera de forma regular, então se tornava mortífero. As brigas e o sexo eram as únicas duas libertações que o ajudavam, e ele as usava como um diabético à insulina. Uma corrente estável de ambas o ajudava manter o nível, mas nem sempre resolvia o problema. E quando o perdia, as coisas ficavam mal para todo mundo, inclusive para ele mesmo. Meu Deus, ele estava cansado de ser golpeado no interior de seu corpo, dirigindo suas exigências, fazendo uma tentativa para não cair em uma inconsciência brutal. Certamente, seu rosto estonteante e sua força eram excelentes e boas. Mas teria trocado ambas por um corpo fraco, ossudo e feio, se tivesse tido alguma paz. Caramba, não podia recordar o que era a serenidade. Inclusive não podia recordar quem era.

A desintegração de si mesmo havia se iniciado rapidamente. Depois de somente alguns anos de maldição, tinha deixado de esperar qualquer alívio verdadeiro e simplesmente tinha tentado sobreviver sem ferir ninguém. Foi então que havia começado a morrer por dentro, e agora, uns cem anos mais tarde, estava em sua maior parte intumescido, nada mais que uma fachada brilhante e encanto vazio. Em cada nível que contava, tinha deixado de tentar fingir que era tudo menos uma ameaça. Porque a verdade era que ninguém estava a salvo quando estava por perto.

E isso era o que realmente o matava, ainda mais que as coisas físicas pelas quais tinha que passar quando a maldição se manifestava. Vivia com medo de ferir algum de seus irmãos. E, de um mês atrás, a Ren. Neon caminhou ao redor do SUV e olhou o macho humano através do pára-brisa. Meu Deus, quem teria pensado que alguma vez estaria junto de um humano?

— O veremos mais tarde, Tira? Ren se encolheu de ombros. — Não sei.

— Boa sorte, homem.

Neon praguejou suavemente quando o Escalade se foi e ele e Eutério atravessaram o estacionamento.

_ Parceiro necessito saber sobre meu futuro

— Oh, certo, necessito de detalhes. Eutério, você vai me dar.

— Não faço brincadeiras sobre isto. E você tampouco deveria.

— Não tem curiosidade? Eutério não respondeu até que chegaram à altura da entrada dianteira do bar.

— Oh, bom. Você sabe, não? — Disse-lhe Neon.

— Sabe o que vai acontecer. Eutério meramente levantou seus ombros e chegou até a porta. Neon plantou sua mão sobre a madeira, lhe detendo.

— Ouça. — Eutério, alguma vez sonha comigo? Alguma vez você viu meu futuro?

Eutério girou a cabeça. Na brilhante luz de néon do Coors, seu olho esquerdo, ao redor do qual tinha suas tatuagens, ficou todo preto. A pupila se dilatou até que lhe comeu a íris e a parte branca, até não houve nada exceto um buraco. Era como ficar olhando no infinito. Ou talvez enquanto se morria.

— De verdade quer sabê-lo? — Disse o irmão. Neon deixou cair sua mão de um lado.

— Só uma coisa me preocupa. Vou viver o bastante para escapar de minha maldição? Você sabe, encontrar a paz? A porta se abriu repentinamente e um homem bêbado cambaleante saiu como um caminhão com a direção quebrada.

O cara se dirigiu para os arbustos, vomitou, e em seguida caiu de barriga sobre o asfalto. A morte era uma forma segura para encontrar a paz, pensou Neon. E todo mundo morria. Inclusive os vampiros. Eventualmente. Ele não encontrou os olhos de seu irmão outra vez.

— Esqueça, Euterio. Não quero saber. Ele tinha sido amaldiçoado uma vez e ainda restavam outros trezentos anos antes que fosse livre. Cem anos e um anos, oito meses, quatro dias até que seu castigo tivesse terminado e a besta já não fosse parte dele. Por que deveria alistar-se como voluntário para um golpe cósmico e saber que não viveria durante muito tempo, o suficiente para ser livre da maldita coisa?

— Neon.

— O que?

— Eu vou contar isso. Seu destino está chegando. E ela virá logo. Neon sorriu.

— Oh, sim? Como é a mulher? Eu a preferiria…

— Ela é uma virgem. Um calafrio atravessou a coluna vertebral de Neon e lhe cravou no traseiro.

— Está brincando, não é mesmo? — Olhe em meus olhos. Pensa que estou te ferrando? Eutério fez uma pausa durante um momento e depois abriu a porta, lançando-se para o aroma de cerveja e os corpos humanos juntos com a batida de uma velha canção do Guns N ' Roses. Quando entraram, Neon resmungou,

— É um pervertido de merda, meu irmão. Realmente o é.

Seu celular tocou . Neon retirou celular do bolso , colo reconheceu chamada.

_ Que diabos? Aruto quer comigo ?. – ele se perguntou atendendo a chamada .

_ Alo ?

_ Como estar venho amigo ? .

_ Aruto. Sem delonga diga logo você quer ? Já mais você iria me ligar se não ouve alguma urgência .

_ Calma ae parceiro . Sem mais prolongas ...

Anna Bella caminha tranquilamente pelo jardim da casa , escutou seu irmão a chamando , Anna se aproximou de Ikuto o encarou por momento a ver mulher seu lado.

_ Anna você poderia me fazer um favor ?

_ Claro ? O que seria ?.

_ Você poderia copiar os poderes illy ?

_ Porque eu deveria copiar os poderes ?. – bufou Anna .

_ illy tem poder cura . Ela pode curar tanto feridas por dentro por fora ate mesmo doenças . Infelizmente ela está gravida não pode utilizar seus poderes isso prejudicaria seu bebê .

_ Está querendo eu cure ferida do braço dela?.

_ Se você poder fazer esse favor.

Anna se aproximou da mulher a encarou por um momento .

_ Vou toca-la por um segundo . assim poderei copiar seus poderes. – ela avisou. Anna se aproximo elevou suas duas mãos ao braços de illy uma luz Emídio das suas mãos .

Anna senti-o os poderes corre em suas veias , poder havia acabado de copiar de illy. _ Você pode se abaixar um pouco ? para que possa cura seu braço ?

_ Claro. Illy se baixo pouco para que fica-se mesma altura de Anna. Anna aproximou umas das suas mãos sobre ombro ferido de illy com cuidado não machuca uma luz começo a cura sua ferida, a ferida começou se fechar .

_ Esta feito necessita de algo mais ? – Anna perguntou .

_ Não muito obrigado . Anna eu ouvir muito seu respeito sobre seu poderes. Você é muito poderosa como todos dizem .

Anna corou . _ Na verdade não sou apenas gosto de ajudar .

_ Desculpe pergunta mais o que estar havendo ?. – Anna perguntou .

Ouve grande silencio entre os dois por um momento. Ikuto foi o primeiro quebra o silencio.

_ Assim Amu estiver melhor discutiremos sobre isso . Posso dizer nos espera não é coisa boa .


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 ...**

Neon viu a primeira coisa que queria nessa noite. Ela era uma mulher humana e loira, toda sexualidade e preparada. Como o resto de sua classe no balcão, estava emitindo sinais: Exibindo seu traseiro. Afagando sua desenredada juba.

— Encontrou algo que lhe agrada? — Disse-lhe Eutério secamente.

Neon assentiu e sinalizou com seu dedo a mulher. Ela foi quando ele a chamou. Ele gostava disso em um humano.

Ele estava acompanhando o movimento de seus quadris quando seu olhar foi bloqueado pelo corpo escuro de outra mulher. Ele olhou para cima e forçou seus olhos a não girar.

Nora era uma de sua espécie, e suficientemente formosa com seu cabelo preto e os olhos escuros. Mas ela era uma irmã caçadora, sempre procurando, oferecendo-se a si mesma. Ele sentia que ela os via como prêmios, algo sobre o que se gabar. E isso era muito irritante.

No que a ele se referia, ela tinha colocado o dedo na ferida.

— Oi, Eutério. — Disse ela em voz baixa, erótica.

— Boa noite, Nora. — Eutério tomou um gole de sua Grey Goose.

— O que acontece?

— Me pergunto o que você estava fazendo.

Neon deu um olhar pelo lado dos quadris de Nora. Graças a Deus a loira não estava fora da pequena competição. Ela ainda vindo na direção da mesa.

— Vai dizer-me olá, Neon? — Provocou-o Nora.

— Só se sair da frente. Está bloqueando a minha vista.

A mulher riu.

— Outra das suas milhares de modelos. É muito sortuda.

— Você o quer, Nora.

— Sim, o faço. — Seus olhos, predadores e quentes, deslizou-os sobre ele. — Talvez você queira se unir com Eutério e eu?

Quando ela estendeu a mão para acariciar seu cabelo, ele prendeu seu pulso.

— Nem se atreva.

— Como é que sempre o faz com humanas e me nega isso?

— É só que não estou interessado.

Ela se inclinou, lhe falando no ouvido.

— Deveria me provar alguma vez.

Ele a separou com força, enquanto lhe apertava os ossos de sua mão.

— De acordo, Neon, aperta mais forte. Eu gosto quando dói.

Ele deixou de apertar imediatamente, e ela sorriu enquanto se esfregava o pulso.

— Está ocupado, Eutério?

— Estou me acomodando agora. Mas talvez um pouco mais tarde.

— Sabe onde me encontrar.

Quando ela saiu, Neon voltou o olhar para seu irmão.

— Não sei como você a agüenta.

Eutério remexeu sua vodca, olhando à mulher com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Ela tem seus atributos.

A loira chegou, detendo-se diante de Neon e com uma postura impressionante. Ele colocou ambas as mãos em seus quadris e a atraiu para frente de maneira que a colocou sentada sobre suas coxas.

— Olá. — Disse ela, enquanto se movia contra sua ereção. Ela estava ocupada lhe observando, classificando-o por suas roupas, olhando o grande Rolex dourado que aparecia às escondidas sob a manga de seu casaco. O olhar calculador era tão frio como o centro de seu peito.

Meu Deus, se tivesse podido partir o teria feito; estava farto desta merda. Mas seu corpo necessitava da libertação. Podia sentir como aumentava e como sempre, a horrível sensação deixava seu coração arrasado.

—Como você se chama? — Perguntou-lhe.

— Tiffany.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Tiffany. — Disse ele, mentindo.

 **Tóquio residência da família Tsukiyomi**

Ikuto apertou sua boca contra a cálida e suave pele justo atrás da orelha esquerda de sua companheira. Estando com ela no quarto de seus aposentos privados, achou difícil deixar Amu fora de seus braços.

Ikuto que mantinha Amu seus braços notou que sua respiração havia mudado do regular inalar e exalar que mal que podia distinguir, a um profundo e rítmico som de sonho. Amu escutava o lento som de seu sonho, enquanto as palavras

De fora do éter dos sonhos, uma parede de celas apareceu. Úmida, sem luz, uma horrível prisão. E dentro dela estavam mulheres cativas.

Bom Senhor, havia aproximadamente vinte mulheres presas nessas celas. Seu estômago se

revolveu ainda mais ao ver que algumas delas estavam grávidas.

—Que está acontecendo aqui?— perguntou ela, horrorizada e enojada.

Enquanto falava, elevando a voz em indignação, captou o uivo de um animal que emanava de algum lugar dentro do lugar onde estava.

O uivo se elevou a um rugido— um doloroso e queixoso grito que vibrou através das plantas de seus pés e diretamente em sua medula. Era diferente de tudo que jamais tinha escutado antes... um ruído totalmente estranho que pôs um nó de terror em seus pulmões.

Amu despertou tremendo, ofegando sob a água quente da ducha.

—OH, Deus.— murmurou, pondo o rosto entre as mãos. A bílis subiu por sua garganta. —

OH, Deus ... Onde estou ? . Ela se perguntou ofegante olhar para os lados, senti-o mão ao redor da sua cintura.

_ Calma . – Ele murmurou, estamos em casa . Ele depositou uma mão sobre cabelos acariciando. Amu se virou sua direção surpreendida.

_ Eu estava no hospital com meu pai e agora... – Féis uma pausa antes de continuar seu raciocino. _ Meu pai! ... Deus meu pai ... .

Ikuto pressionou cabeça dela sobre seu peitoral tentou conforta-la começo cariciar suas costas . _ Desculpe... sinto muito . Por bom momento mais nada ele disse. Amu era confortada seus braços , chorava em silencio .

Uma hora havia se passado dez que Amu havia despertado, Ikuto a mantinha seus braços confortado pela perda do seu pai . Ela havia se calmado pouco , Amu se afastou do seus braços limpado rosto com a palma da mãos.

_ Ikuto como eu vim para aqui? – Por fim ela perguntou.

Um momento ele se manteve em silencio. _ Você entro estado de pânico no hospital depois seu pai faleceu. Eu não consegui te suporta vendo você aquela forma, Então coloquei em estado transe você dormi. Depois trouce para casa.

Amu começo se levantar da cama quando foi impedida por Ikuto.

_ Fique por favor.

_ I..kuto ?! Eu não posso ficar mais deitada na cama chorando tempo todo. Tenho que voltar ao hospital e ver .. – Ikuto acordou.

_ Eu já cuidei tudo. O corpo seu pai será liberado amanhã. Você decidira o que fazer , a escolha é sua.

Amu tentou se soltar , ikuto continuava segurando seu pulso. _ Ikuto. Por favor! Eu necessito ficar tempo sozinha. – ela pedi-o . Ele respirou fundo a soltou-o

_ Tudo bem mais necessitamos conversar.

_ Depois Ikuto. Necessito de um banho.

Amu se aproximou da quarta roupa pegou uma muda de roupa segui-o direção banheiro, quando escutou voz feminina cantado canção de ninar.

Ve adelante y enamórate

La vida de una flor es corta y bella

Lanzaré um hechizo que te llevará , a lo que queieres ser

Una mirada indecisa que , provoca ilusiones que subem mi voz

Este es um mundo tan perfecto que es triste, no puedo rierme

Al anochecer ocurrirá uma intuición está tocándome .

Ao se aproxima da voz feminina estava sentada no chão ao lado de fora da casa, continuava cantado e quando cariciava sua barriga.

_" Quem é aquela garota? O que ela está fazendo aqui? ". – Ela se perguntou se aproximar da moça. Amu continuou se aproximando, por momento canção encerrou, moça de cabelos longos loiro olhos avermelhados olharam direção a Amu.

_ Desculpe! Eu não sabia tínhamos visita. – disse Amu.

_ Tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas incomoda-los por mi acolher.

_ Acolher ? – Amu perguntou

_ O Sr. Ikuto não te contou?

_ Não , Ele ainda não me disse nada.

Moça estava sentado chão se apoia na parede tentar se levantar.

_ Desculpe. Eu me chamo Illy Silva . Você deve Ser Sr. Tsukiyomi Amu.—Amu cora ao notar moça se referi-o ela como esposa do Ikuto.

_ Na verdade eu não sou esposa dele. – Ela corrigi-o _ Me chamo Amu Sakura .

_ Perdão Eu não sabia. – Moça se desculpou.

_ Tudo bem. Não o que se desculpar. Eu sou noiva dele. Desculpe pergunta você não é japonesa?

_ Não . Na verdade, minha origem eu sou espanhola, mais dois anos trais vim para o Japão viver meu marido.

_ Então era por isso estava cantado em espanhol aquela canção. Isso explica tudo. – Amu sorri-o .

_ Sinto muito pelo aconteceu seu pai . Sr. Amu meus pêsames . – illy vem pequena reverencia.

_" quando tempo eu passei dormindo? Como ela sabe sobre meu pai? E porque Ikuto acolheu ela?. – Ela se perguntava.

_obrigado. Desculpe pergunta está gravida? De quando meses?. – disse Amu olhando direção e enorme barriga .

_ Estou de sétimo mês .

Amu iria fazer mais perguntas ouvi uma voz vindo do final corredor. Amu escutou Ikuto achando se aproximava das duas .

_ Amu ? Parece já conheceu a Sr. illy , ela é esposa de Chorllet. Venho amigo nosso, ela ficara conosco por um tempo.

_ Muito obrigado Sr. Ikuto por tudo. Não sei como agradece-lo .

_ Não à o que agradecer illy , Chorllet nos ajudou muitas vesses e mínimo eu posso fazer por ele. Sinta-se em casa , se precisar de qualquer coisa não resistam em pedir.

_ Bom prazê-la conhece-a illy se dão licença vou banho . – disse Amu saindo e caminhando direção ao banheiro .

Preferi passar tempo sozinha. Eu queria um pouco mais de tempo para pensar em tudo que apenas um mês e meio minha vida havia mudado por completo. Então fiquei apática. Mas e agora? O que viria?

Ideia ter me tornado noiva supostamente meu professor me assustava além do mais, não passou tudo de um planejamento do meu pai para tentar me proteger. Yokais demônios e humanos com poderes espirituais era muitas ideias para eu pode dirigir isso tudo. Mais agora recém descoberta do câncer meu pai, estava estágio avançado. Eu nem tinha certeza ao certo se Ikuto era homem da minha vida. Eu gosto dele mesmo ele sento um demônio abusador se alimenta trazes do sexo recupera suas energias. Eu não tinha certeza sobre meus sentimentos por ele, por mais eu negue gosto do jeito ele é . Suas terrível manias quere me provocar o tempo, mas ele é sempre gentil comigo me ajuda eu mais preciso além do mais ele chegou arrisca sua vida para me proteger, quando aqueles yokais e demônios vieram trais de mim para me matar.

Não acredito eu o deixei ele fazer aquilo comigo, só de imaginar sua boca meu sexo sinto meu corpo esquentar por dentro. Eu não suporto só de imaginar ele colocando suas mãos em outra mulher além de mim. Eu o amava? Não . tenho certeza é cedo depois eu saber meus verdadeiro sentimentos por ele.

No entanto, casar exigia de mim coisas que iam muito além do sexo, que, por sinal, deveria ser perfeito além da pequena prova eu experimentei. Mas pouco tempo eu estive com ele pode aprender o que ele gostava de comer, como sua cama fosse arrumada suas roupas dobradas. No começo eu não sabia nada

Não conhecia seus horários, não tinha ideia se ele almoçava em casa, se gostava de ficar trancado no escritório sozinho por horas a fio sem que nenhum barulho o incomodasse. Não sabia como ele reagiria a minha vontade de ficar sozinha por horas a fio sem ser incomodada. Definitivamente, a ideia de estar noiva me assustava muito mais do que o próprio casamento.

Por isso corri, para o banheiro e fiquei lá, apesar de seus protesto sabia ele queria me conforta pela perda recente do meu pai .

Ikuto era mesmo perfeito! Ainda assim, eu precisava me trancar em algum lugar e ficar sozinha. Não dava mais para voltar atrá Andei pelo banheiro, que, de repente, parecia minúsculo, perdida em pensamentos.

Por que estava perdendo tanto tempo com perguntas para as quais não encontraria respostas tão cedo, quando havia um problema muito maior para enfrentarmos?

De olhos fechados, senti o corpo relaxar completamente. Eu estava pronta para enfrentar o mundo e também muito cansada. Precisava passar mais aquele tempo comigo mesma aproveitando a água quentinha que me envolvia.

Então adormeci. E adorei!

 **IKUTO PO'V**

Por que Amu ainda estava no banho?

Voltei para o quarto e fui até a porta do banheiro. Nada. Pensei um milhão de vezes em chamar. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer dentro de um banheiro. E o silêncio total só fazia minha nuca pinicar com um monte de pensamentos tenebrosos.

Bati de leve na porta. Nada. Resolvi ser mais incisivo, batendo um pouco mais forte. Silêncio absoluto. Meu coração acelerou, tirando todo o meu controle. Decidi que chamar por ela não seria algo tão inadequado, afinal de contas, Amu estava lá há mais de uma hora. Pensando bem, quase duas horas.

_ Amu!

Tentei não parecer desesperado, mas a verdade era que eu estava, e muito. Que coisa mais estranha!

Ela não respondeu. Me aproximei, colando o ouvido na porta. Silêncio. Merda!

_Amu? Está tudo bem? – Mais silêncio. Bom, eu arrombaria a porta se fosse necessário. – Meu amor, estou ficando preocupado. Dá para você... – brinquei

Sem querer, e na ânsia de encontrar uma resposta, meu braço esbarrou na maçaneta e a porta abriu. Que imbecil eu era. Por que não testei a porcaria da maçaneta? Fiquei ainda alguns segundos olhando sem saber se deveria ou não entrar e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela angústia. No entanto, minha boa educação me impedia de avançar.

_Amu? – Chamei carinhosamente. – Posso entrar?

Ela não respondeu, então achei que era melhor encarar o problema de frente. Eu havia feito a minha parte. Se Amu não estivesse com problemas, teria me respondido.

Entrei com o coração acelerado. O que poderia ter acontecido? O primeiro lugar que meus olhos buscaram foi o boxe. Como eu havia pensado, ela não estava lá. Claro, o chuveiro nem estava ligado.

Então corri os olhos pelo ambiente e enxerguei apenas sua mão caída para fora da banheira.

Um segundo pareceu uma eternidade. Foi o suficiente para que meu coração parasse e acelerasse um milhão de vezes. Muitas teorias foram traçadas e desenhadas. Todas as tragédias possíveis desfilaram em minha mente. Minhas pernas vacilaram, meu corpo tremeu e meus pulmões buscaram ar.

Dei um passo inseguro em direção à banheira, que estava cheia, mas com pouca espuma, somente a água esbranquiçada que cobria o corpo pequeno da minha esposa, revelando apenas uma parte do seu joelho. Amu estava deitada, a cabeça apoiada no descanso, os olhos fechados, cabelos molhados e penteados para trás, a boca semiaberta e os lábios roxos.

_Puta que pariu!

Minha primeira reação foi chamá-la, mas minha voz estava tão presa na garganta que saiu apenas um murmúrio. Então, tentando conter o pânico, toquei sua mão caída ao lado da banheira. Estava gelada. Puxei o ar com força, tomando coragem, e toquei em seu pescoço, buscando sua pulsação. Foi quando Amu gritou.

Esta é a parte em que confesso que meu grito foi tão alto e aterrorizante quanto o dela.

Fui mais rápido e tomei seus lábios, segurando em sua nuca para impedi-la de me afastar. Aquela junção de corpos, o dela despido, o alívio da tensão, aquela carinha linda de quem estava muito aborrecida, foi o suficiente para me enlouquecer.

_Não! – Ela me empurrou, reclamando em meus lábios. Eu a mantive firme em meus braços. – Pare! – Sua voz manhosa já cedia às minhas investidas.

_Quer dizer que você se tranca no banheiro por horas só para tirar um cochilo?

Ela gemeu insatisfeita com a situação e tentou novamente me afastar, sem sucesso.

_Amu, eu estava preocupado.

_Estou vendo sua preocupação.

_E eu te salvei, meu amor.

Espalmei as mãos em suas costas e beijei seu pescoço. Deslumbrado, vi sua pele arrepiando todinha. Quase perco o foco assistindo aquele espetáculo.

_ Precisa colocar uma roupa ou vai congelar.

Ela se voltou encolher dentro da banheira.

_ Ikuto você pode sair ? Eu possa me secar . – Disse envergonhada

Ele rir-o

_ Não tem nada o que se vergonha, eu já vi tudo mesmo.- olhou para mim. Seu sorriso torto demonstrando toda sua safadeza se uniu à sobrancelha estrategicamente arqueada em sinal de deboche.

_ Vamos venha, vou te ajudar .

Com cuidado ela se levantou da banheira depositou mãos compre seus seios estavam amostra envergonhada meio desajeitada saio da banheira, envolvi seu corpo uma toalha compre sua nu dês .

_Mas te salvei e agora mereço ser recompensado.

Minha excitação já latejava por dentro da bermuda grossa, me incomodando, porém eu não poderia largá-la para me livrar das roupas, pois corria um enorme risco de ela fugir.

Amu estremeceu.

_Eu estou com frio, com fome e cansada. – Mais uma vez, ela tentou me afastar, eu me rendi, soltando-a e buscando seus olhos.

_ Mesmo?

Ela balançou cabeça com "sim".

_ Vamos vista uma roupa enquanto esquento janta para vos .

Eu estava mesmo com fome, afinal de contas, quase não consegui comer durante tempo estava no hospital. Excesso de estrese tinha feito durante o dia havia me deixado faminta e sonolenta.

Ikuto comeu sentado ao meu lado, muito próximo a mim, e eu brinquei colocando os legumes do seu prato. Sabia ele não gostava de certos legumes. Ele ria como uma criança.

Após o jantar, sentamos no sofá e ligamos a TV. Eu comecei a me sentir incomodada, com minha insegurança infeliz!

Sem perceber, comecei a me remexer no sofá. Ficava quieta, depois virava para o lado, colocava as pernas sobre as dele, levantava um braço e abaixava logo em seguida, voltava para o outro lado, tirava a perna, cruzava como Buda, no entanto, minha paciência era zero. Ikuto notou.

Ele olhou para mim , depois pegou controle da TV ,desligando-a, em seguida me puxou para perto e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço.

_ Dá para parar de ficar tão agitada? – Resmungou, mantendo os lábios em minha pele.

_ Eu só... me sinto pouco agitada. – Senti meu corpo estremecer seus lábios em minha orelha sussurrando-lhe .

_ Hum...Gosto dessa sua agitação. Essa é sua maneira conseguir minha atenção acertou em cheio.

_ Eu..eu.. não quero sua atenção.

_ Mentirosa! , Posso senti cheiro sei exatamente quando você deseja algo. – Ele mordeu lombo da orelha fazendo cora. Amu fecha seus olhos não telo encara-lo , ikuto se aproxima seus lábios a beija .

O beijo foi tranquilo gentil, ele se afastou, Amu tomou coragem abri-o seus olhos perceber ele havia se afastado. Ikuto se levantou do sofá caminhou direção ao quarto_" O que deu em mim? Estou querendo ele volte?.." – Amu escutou passos Ikuto se aproximou novamente do sofá com ele trazia coberto. Ele desdobrou coberto jogou em cima de Amu.

_ Está esfriando, se quiser continuar no sofá melhor se cobri.

Casa se mantinha por completo em silencio, todos estavam dormindo, Ikuto senta ao lado de Amu se cobre coberto. _ Vem aqui!. Ikuto puxou para si a fazendo sentar seu colo.

_ Ikuto não! Aqui não alguém pode nós ver !. – ela reclamou. Ikuto se mantinha em silencio se ajeitava no sofá , Amu sobre seu colo.

_ Quem disse vamos fazer algo aqui? Só porque estou colocando você entre minhas pernas não significa eu vou atacar você aqui . Mais com duas damas dentro de casa.

Amu senti-o sua face enrubescer com a tamanha vergonha, acabou de passar. Imaginado estarias além dos beijos com ele ali mesmo no sofá.

_ Diabinha realmente você chegou pensar que iriamos fazer algo? – Ele brincou, ela se manteve em silencio envergonhada.

_ Eu.. não pensei em nada , só achei se você necessitava recupera suas energias . Já que você se alimenta desejos insanos .

_ Então posso usa-la para me alimentar? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

_ Sim. Melhor do que você correndo trais de qualquer mulher ou as trazendo para casa , então me ofereço, só não sei como lidar ainda essa ideia de você... – ela corou ao pensar seu raciocínio sobre assunto.

_ Você o que ? – Ele perguntou

_ você e eu sermos noivos. Vou tentar lidar com essa ideia , mas não queria relacionamento se não ouve amor.—então ela se calou baixou cabeça não encara-lo .

_ Nos já conversamos sobre isso, você sabe vou respeitar sua decisão.

Eutério fechou o telefone e se levantou. O vampiro disse duas palavras, colocou-o de novo em seu bolso, e estendeu sua mão para seu casaco.

— Era Aruto. Temos que estar em casa em meia hora.

Ren pensava em sentar-se e somente beber. Que este plano era uma má idéia estava escrito.

— Quer se desmaterializar ou voltará comigo?

— Temos tempo para ir dirigindo.

Ren lançou as chaves do Escalade através da mesa.

— Vá pegar o carro. Vou chamar Neon.

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para um canto escuro. O Casaco de Neon cobria o corpo da morena. Só Deus sabia quão longe tinham chegado as coisas para dele.

— Neon, colega. Temos que ir.

O vampiro levantou sua cabeça, apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos.

Ren levantou suas mãos.

— Não venho te tirar a garota. O nave mãe chamou.

Com uma maldição, Neon deu um passo para trás. As roupas da morena estavam desordenadas e ofegava, mas ainda não tinham obtido nada. Os couros de Neon estavam todos onde deviam estar.

Quando Ren se retirava, a mulher agarrou-o como se ela desse conta de que o orgasmo de sua vida caminhava para a porta. Com um suave movimento, ele passou sua mão na frente de seu rosto e a congelou. Depois ela olhou para baixo, para si mesmo enquanto tentava saber como tinha chegado estar tão excitada

Neon partiu dando meia volta olhando encolerizado, mas quando ele e Ren estiveram lá fora, sacudiu a cabeça com arrependimento.

— Cara, escuta, sinto muito se te olhei de um modo ruim. Estava um pouco … concentrado.

Ren lhe atingiu ruidosamente no ombro.

— Não há problema.

— Ouça, como foi com sua mulher...

— Nenhuma oportunidade.

— Demônios, Ren. Isto é contagioso.

Entraram no Escalade e foram para o norte, estrada atravessando o campo. Estavam bastante unidos cambo de futebol soava como uma metralhadora, quando de repente Eutério freou. Em uma clareira, a uns noventa metros da estrada, havia algo pendurado de uma árvore.

Não, alguém estava em processo de pendurar algo em uma árvore. Com uma audiência de caras rudes de cabelo pálido e roupas pretas, observando.

— Mortos vivos . — Resmungou Eutério, relaxando o ombro.

Antes que se detivessem por completo, Neon saiu do carro, correndo depressa ao encontro do grupo.

Eutério olhou através do assento dianteiro.

— Cara, você deveria ficar...

— Vá se ferrar, Eutério .

— Está armado com alguma das minhas?

— Não, ali vou estar nu. — Ren pegou uma arma debaixo do assento, destravando-a enquanto ele e Eutério saltavam ao chão.

Ren tinha visto só a dois mortos vivos antes, e o alucinaram. Pareciam-se com os homens, moviam-se e falavam como homens, mas não estavam vivos. Um olhar em seus olhos bastava para saber que os assassinos eram tigelas vazias, sem alma. E cheiravam tão mal que fediam.

Mas de todas as formas, ele nunca poderia agüentar o cheiro sangue.

Fora da clareira, os mortos vivos adotaram posições para atacar e tiraram suas jaquetas quando Neon correu pelo prado como um trem de carga. Derrubou o grupo com algum tipo de onda suicida, não usou nenhuma arma.

Jesus, o cara estava louco. Ao menos, um desses assassinos tinha pegado uma pistola.

Ren apontou com a arma e averiguou a ação, mas não podia obter um disparo limpo. E depois se deu conta de que não precisava fingir que estava de reforço.

Neon cuidou dos dois por si mesmo, todo seu reflexo e sua força

animal. Estava utilizando algum tipo de artes marciais híbridas, seu casaco ondulava atrás dele enquanto chutava cabeças e perfurava torsos. Era mortalmente formoso à luz da lua, sua face retorcida em um grunhido, seu grande corpo esmurrando os homens sem misericórdia.

Um grito excitado à direita e Ren olhou a seu redor. Eutério havia derrubado um dos inimigos que tinha tentado fugir, e o irmão estava sobre a maldita coisa que era tão branco como o arroz.

Deixando essa coisa de Clube da Luta para os vampiros, Ren se dirigiu para a árvore. Preso com uma corda que estava pendurada em um grosso galho estava o corpo de um demônio. Tinham trabalhado bem sobre a coisa.

Ren afrouxou a corda e abaixou o corpo, olhando sobre seu ombro porque as bofetadas e os grunhidos da briga eram repentinamente mais fortes. Três inimigos mais se uniram à briga, mas não estava preocupado por seus rapazes.

Ele se ajoelhou diante do homem morto e iniciou a revisão de seus bolsos. Ele tirava uma carteira quando uma pistola se apagou com um horrível som de estouro. Neon atingiu o chão. Caiu de bruços sobre suas costas.

Ren não pensou duas vezes. Trocou a posição de tiro e apontou para um inimigos que estava a ponto de dar outra porrada em Neon. O gatilho nunca foi apertado. Do nada, apareceu uma brilhante luz branca, como se tivesse explodido uma bomba atômica. A noite pareceu converter-se em dia quando a clareira ficou iluminada: as árvores outonais, a briga, o espaço plano.

Quando o resplendor diminuiu, alguém se lançou contra Ren. Quando reconheceu Eutério, abaixou a pistola.

— Cara! Entra no maldito carro. — O vampiro estava lhe arrastando o traseiro, as pernas lhe batendo por estar a ponto de cair.

— O que aconteceu a Neon?

Ren não disse o resto da frase. Eutério o atingiu como com um pedaço de madeira agarrou-o, carregou-o e só acabou quando estiveram no Escalade e as portas estavam trancadas.

Ren se voltou para o amigo.

— Não deixaremos Neon lá fora!

Um poderoso rugido soou na noite e Ren lentamente girou sua cabeça.

Na clareira viu uma criatura. De 2,50m de altura, parecido com um dragão, com dentes como de um Tiranossauro Rex e afiadas garras dianteiras. A coisa brilhava sob a luz da lua, seu enérgico corpo e sua cauda estavam cobertos com um púrpura iridescente e escamas verdes amarelados.

— Que diabos é isso? — Murmurou Ren, tateando para se assegurar de que a porta estava fechada.

— Neon está realmente de muito mau humor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Encrencadas**

— Neon está realmente de muito mau humor.

O monstro soltou outro uivo e foi atrás dos mortos vivos como se fossem brinquedos. Mas como... Bom Senhor. Não ia restar nada dos assassinos. Nem sequer os ossos. Ren sentiu que começava a ofegar. Fracamente, escutou que um ligeiro som se produzia, e voltou o olhar para o assento. O rosto de Eutério se acendeu e sustentou uma labareda amarelada enquanto acendia um charuto com mãos trêmulas. Quando o irmão exalou a fumaça, o sabor forte de tabaco turco encheu o ar.

— Desde quando ele tem... — Ren se deu a volta para a criatura que protagonizava o jogo na clareira. E perdeu completamente o rumo de seus pensamentos.

— Neon foi maldiçoado por uma humana, ele a dê respeito-lhe assim ela o amaldiçoou. Deu-lhe trezentos anos de inferno. Em qualquer momento que ele esteja muito aborrecido, ele se transforma rapidamente. A dor pode transformá-lo. A cólera. A frustração física, se me entende. Ren elevou uma sobrancelha. E pensar que ele havia se interposto entre esse cara e uma mulher que ele queria. Nunca voltaria a fazer uma coisa tão estúpida outra vez. Enquanto o massacre continuava, Ren começou a sentir como se olhasse o Canal de Ficção Científica sem som. Homem, este tipo de violência estava inclusive fora de sua liga. Em todos seus anos como detetive de homicídios, havia visto grande quantidade de cadáveres, alguns dos quais tinha sido horripilantes. Mas nunca tinha presenciado a ação de uma matança ao vivo antes, e estranhamente, o choque disso retirou a experiência da realidade. Graças a Deus. Embora tivesse que admitir que a besta fosse um homem de ação refinada. A forma em que fazia os mortos vivos girar levantando-os no ar e prendendo os assassinos com seu...

— Ocorre freqüentemente? — Perguntou ele. — Muito. Por isso vive em busca de sexo. O acalma. Digo-te isto, não se aproxime ao redor da besta. Não sabe quem é amigo e quem é o almoço. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar até que Neon volte e depois cuidar dele. Algo ricocheteou contra a capota do Escalade fazendo ruído pela batida. Oh, Meu Deus, era uma cabeça? Não, uma bota. Talvez à criatura não gostasse do sabor da borracha.

— Cuidar dele? — Murmurou Ren. — Como se sentiria se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse quebrado? Ele experimenta uma transformação quando aquilo sai, e quando o deixa, volta outra vez. Em pouco tempo, a clareira estava vazio de mortos vivos. Com outro rugido ensurdecedor, a besta girou como se procurasse algo mais para consumir. Não encontrando outros assassinos, seus olhos concentraram sua atenção no Escalade.

— Pode entrar no carro? — Perguntou Ren. — Se quiser de verdade. Felizmente, não pode estar muito faminto. — Bem, bom … o que ocorre se tiver lugar para o ferro — resmungou Ren. A besta moveu a cabeça, a escura juba sacudida à luz da lua. Depois uivou e se lançou contra eles, correndo em duas pernas. Os golpes de seus passos soavam como o trovão e houve pequenos tremores sobre a terra. Ren se certificou a tranca da porta uma vez mais. Depois refletiu sobre ser um maricas e talvez ficar no chão. A criatura se deteve ao lado do SUV e caiu dobrando-se. Estava o suficientemente perto de maneira que sua respiração embaçava a janela de Ren com seu hálito, e de perto, a coisa era horrenda. O branco de seus olhos era estreito. Suas queixadas grunhiam. E o conjunto cheio das presas de sua boca aberta era como um pesadelo febril. O sangue negro descia correndo por seu peito como petróleo cru. A besta levantou suas patas dianteiras as quais se fizeram mais musculosas. Jesus, essas garras eram como adagas. Fazia as de laminas espadas samurai serem simples. Mas Neon estava ali dentro. Em alguma parte. Ren colocou sua mão na janela, como se pudesse alcançar o irmão.

A criatura levantou sua cabeça, seus brancos olhos piscavam. Abruptamente fez uma grande inspiração, e em seguida o maciço corpo começou a estremecer-se. Um alto e penetrante uivo saiu de sua garganta, perdendo-se na noite. Houve outro grande brilho. E depois Neon apareceu nu no chão. Ren abriu a porta do carro e se ajoelhou junto a seu amigo. Neon tremia incontrolavelmente na sujeira e na grama, sua pele estava úmida e pegajosa, seus olhos fechados, sua boca movendo-se lentamente. Havia sangue negro por toda sua face, em seu cabelo, sobre seu peito. Seu estômago estava terrivelmente distendido. E havia um pequeno afundamento em seu ombro onde uma bala o tinha atingido. Ren tirou bruscamente a jaqueta e a colocou sobre o vampiro. Inclinando-se para baixo, tentou ouvir as palavras que ele murmurava.

— O que aconteceu? — Vocês estão feridos? Você … Eutério?

— Não, estamos bem. Neon pareceu relaxar um pouco.

— Me leve para casa … por favor … me leve para casa.

— Não se preocupe com nada. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

O servo se moveu rapidamente através da clareira, separando-se do massacre. Seu caminhão estava estacionado na rua, a um quilômetro de distância. Acreditava que tinha outros três ou quatro minutos antes de poder chegar até ele, e até agora ninguém o perseguia. Tinha saído correndo no instante em que o brilho de luz tinha atravessado a clareira, sabendo malditamente bem o que vinha depois desse fogo de artifício. Tinha acreditado que era gás paralisante ou o precursor de alguma explosão, mas então escutou um rugido. Quando olhou sobre seu ombro, parou em seco. Algo estava brincando com seus companheiros, abatendo-os como moscas. Uma criatura. Do nada. Não tinha observado o suficiente, e enquanto corria, voltou a olhar para trás outra vez para se assegurar de que não o perseguiam. O caminho atrás ainda estava claro, e no caminho a frente estava o caminhão. Quando chegou, lançou-se para dentro, ligou o motor, e pisou no acelerador. A primeira coisa a fazer era se afastar da cena. Um massacre como esse ia atrair atenção, fosse pelo que se via e parecia, como o momento em que tinha ocorrido ou pelo que restou quando havia terminado. Em segundo lugar teria que fazer um reconhecimento. Ao seu superiores ia ficar muito chateado por isso. O florescente esquadrão de servos tinha desaparecido, e os outros mortos vivos aos quais havia convidado para observar a disciplina sobre missão estavam mortos, também. Seis assassinatos em menos de meia hora. E maldição, ele não sabia muito sobre o monstro que tinha feito o mal. Estavam pendurando o corpo de um demônio na árvore quando o Escalade se aproximou do lado da estrada. Um guerreiro loiro tinha saído, tão grande, tão rápido, que obviamente era raça de vampiros. Tinha havido outro macho com ele, também incrivelmente letal, inclusive um humano, embora só Cristo soubesse o que esse cara estava fazendo com os dois vampiros.

O servo apertou a tecla de seu telefone e discou rapidamente. Não havia razão para esperar até chegar em casa para fazer um relatório. A reação do seu superior pensou que seria pior se as notícias se atrasassem.

— Tivemos uma situação. — Disse quando a ligação foi atendida. Cinco minutos mais tarde desligou o telefone, deu a volta no caminhão, e voltou para a zona rural da cidade. O superior tinha requerido uma audiência. Em sua cabana privada no bosque.

Neon só podia ver sombras, enquanto seus olhos eram incapazes de enfocar ou filtrar muita luz. Odiava a perda de faculdades e tentou focalizar o melhor que pôde as duas formas grandes que se moviam a seu redor. Quando as mãos o agarraram pelas axilas e o atingiram acima de seus tornozelos, gemeu.

— Tranqüilo, Neon, vamos te levantar durante um segundo, certo? — Disse Eutérios.

Uma bola de fogo de dor atravessou como um relâmpago seu corpo quando o moveram e o colocaram na parte de atrás do Escalade. O colocaram no chão. As portas se fecharam. O motor ligou com um baixo ronronar. Tinha tanto frio que seus dente tiritavam, e tentou tirar tudo o que estava perto de seus ombros. Não podia mover as mãos, mas alguém lhe atirou em cima o que parecia uma jaqueta.

— Só a mantenha ai, menino grande. Ren. Era Ren. Neon lutou para falar, odiando o pestilento sabor de sua boca.

— Ei, relaxe, cara. Fique frio. Eutério e eu levaremos você para casa. O carro começou a se mover, balançando para cima e para baixo enquanto atingia a estrada. Ele gemeu como um efeminado, mas não podia ajudar. Sentia seu corpo como se o tivessem golpeado em todas as partes com um taco de beisebol , com um gancho na ponta. E os ossos e os doloridos músculos eram seu menor problema comparados com seu estômago. Rezava para chegar em casa antes de vomitar no carro de Eutério, mas não havia nenhuma garantia sobre se agüentaria tanto. Suas glândulas salivais tinham trabalho extra, de maneira que teve que tragar repetidamente. O que fez que lhe disparasse o reflexo de engasgar-se. O que impulsionou a náusea a voltar. Que lhe fez querer...

Tentando sair da espiral, ele respirou lentamente através de seu nariz.

illy continuou explicação por si mesma. Ela ficou séria e com cuidado retransmitiu tudo o que havia acontecido lhe havia dito, linha por linha, recordando cada palavra dos servos mortos vivos que havia dito a ela .

_ Eu conseguir escapar graças ajuda meu marido, mas outras companheira estavam conosco, foram capturadas por eles.

Do outro lado da mesa, Ikuto franziu o cenho em direção a Rick.

_Deus! Estão capturando humanas possuem poderes espirituais , engravida-las .- pergunto agora a sério, faz quanto tempo que esteve fazendo?" "E com quantas humanas já haviam suas mãos.

\- Acrescentou Ikuto moderadamente. –Se realmente tivermos um cenário onde as Companheiras humanas estão sendo capturadas e encarceradas em algum lugar, e em alguns casos, assassinadas, então odeio tão sequer considerar onde pode terminar isto.

_ Ouvir alguns rumores sobre desaparecendo de garotas, não havia ideia eram companheiras. Se realmente mortos vivos então trais "seres espirituais" Teremos tomar conta da nossas garotas , temo eles serão loucos suficientes viram trais delas aqui. – disse Rick olhando cada feição do rosto das garotas transmitiam medo.

_ " Mão do diabo "- acrescentou Aruto _ Só pode ter sito eles.

_ Impossível ! estão instintos mais de duzentos anos .—acrescentou Rick.

_ Porque usariam mortos vivos ? fazerem seus trabalhos sujos ? Não passam de cardáveis humanos .

Aruto se manteve em silencio serialmente mantinha seus braços cruzados , enquanto pensava sobre assunto.

_ Mão do diabo? – perguntou Amu , se mantinha ao lado de Ikuto segurando borda sua blusa, se sentir protegida , se escutava tragédia havia acontecido com illy.

_ O que são eles?

_ Amu "Mão do diabo" Se refere nemfrins , eles não são humanos nem demônios. São seres criados por anjos caídos. Eles tem aparência de humano, não se engane então com fome sai para casarem matam suas vitimas sem dó adoram torturaras . Dizem sua alma foram criados do lixo humano quando anjos caídos criaram ,tudo a de ruim a humanidade são feitos nnemfrins. –Desse Aruto.

_ ouvir dizer alguns deles sobreviveram. Depois os anjos revolveram destruir sua própria criação.

_ Não entendo. Porque criarem seres depois decidiram destruírem.

_ O fato simples sua criações perderam controle saiam tanto quando a luz do dia a noite atacarem humanos devorarem. Perdeu controle não serem descobertos pelos humanos anjos decidiram acabar nemfrins . Os nemfrins foram criando para divertiram Anjos nas horas de lazer , faziam muitas vesses suas próprias criação lutarem contra outra uma estivesse morta , muitas vesses casavam humanos jogavam uma sela um nemfrin para devora fazer seus jogos se entreterem .

_ Quanta besteira ! Se realmente eles então por trais disso , não vai demora muito para aparecerem . Além do mais Anjos caídos uma hora vão ficar sabendo suas existências, eles vão atrais suas crias eliminarem de uma vez por todos. Não vejo o que temer . – Anna deu as costas começo caminhar direção porta dava para o jardim . Antes de sair parou de caminha olhou torto direção ao grupo e disse .

_ Não se esqueçam os humano não terem poderes , não limites possam segura suas criações de armas letais possam destruírem qualquer demônio até mesmo anjos caídos . Não além das armas , maior responsabilidade cairá sobre nosso ombros por subirem "poderes mãos divinas de deus", Somos as únicas podemos destruir qualquer poder divino seja ele luz ou sombra . Não se esqueçam uma guerra acabar sento expostas humanos , seremos alvos por ele , seremos chamadas de "bruxas" novamente . Viram nossa caça até não sobre mais nem uma de nós . – terminando de dizer Anna voltou caminha em silenciou para fora de casa .

_ Anna estar certa . Nesse ponto. As pessoas normal não aceitariam ajuda de vocês , seriam caçadas igual qualquer criatura por possuírem poderes sobre naturais . viraria caça às bruxas.

_ Sem vocês humana companheiras nos protegerem demônios yokais até mesmo anjos deixariam existirem. Então ligados um de nós seus poderes são transferidos para nós assim beber é gerado . – acrescentou Rick

_" Por isso somos consideradas humanas raras entre milharem entre os humanos? Muitas de nós foram mortas no passado consideraram bruxas. O que fizemos para merecer algo assim ? tanto desprezo pelo humanos ?"—Amu pensou . _" Demônios e yokais brigam entre si , conseguir ficar uma de nós , prosseguir próxima geração muitas vesses nós somos tratadas objetos , sento violentadas , ou devoradas ". – Amu abaixo cabeça sentido cada pensamento negativo fluir por seu corpo , a sessão quere se vingar cada mal trato suas irmãs sofreram por séculos era inevitável .

Amu senti-o uma mão apoiada sobre seu ombro direto levantou-se cabeça ver quem a tocava . Aruto agora estava seu lado a olhou e disse . _ Amu, acho melhor ir lá fora tomar pouco ar.

_ Mais eu ...

Ela foi interrompida Aruto balançou sua cabeça negando .

_ Amu por você não vai lá fora fazer companhia para Anna pouco ? – Ikuto disse .

Amu apenas balançou cabeça aceitado , caminhou direção a saída . Sabia por algum motivo aruto não queria sua presença naquele lugar . Amu estava fora por completo Rick foi o primeiro se pronunciar .

_ Mana estava emergindo do corpo dela ... Não posso dizer me agradou sua sede de vingança.

Illy afirmou com cabeça ._ Eu tambem pode sentir sua energia .

_ O que a levou a isso ?

Ikuto se manteve em silencio , a reuniam continuou . Ele pode ouvir com claramente os pensamentos de Amu, pronunciar "bruxa" vez desperta um desejo por justiça suas companheiras suas leal irmãs .

_ Mesmo assim, temos tomar cuidado. Se realmente mão do diabo estiver envolvida nisso. – Assim Aruto deu últimas palavras , terminando reuniam Rick foi embora . Aruto foi se encontra com Anna ter uma conversa seria com ela .

Ikuto se entrou com Amu no jardim da casa, Aruto se aproximou de Anna a chamou .

_ Anna podemos conversa ? - Anna se aproximou de Aruto o respondeu com "Sim".

_ Quero falar com você Ikuto também. Por favor me acompanhe .

Os três trocaram olhares , Aruto entro foi direção a sala , A senhora Elisa sérvio chá para todos , depois de mandar em silencio sentados no sofá , por fim Aruto disse .

_ Sabe porque eu chamei vocês dois aqui ?

_ Não senhor. – disse Ikuto

_ Esse assunto envolve você Anna . Se você não vai gosta dessa noticia mais ... – ele vez uma pausa .

_ Ikuto eu sei muita responsabilidade você cuidar nosso clã além seus à deveres . Não posso joga toda essa responsabilidade para você , espero mesmo que você Amu se derem bem.

_ Eu quero dizer... Tenho amigo de longa data, Ele uns dos Lides principais raça de Vampiros .

Ikuto olhou serialmente seu pai _ Esta me dizer pedi-o ajuda para bando de vampiros ?

_ Não exatamente , é meu dever como líder proteger nosso povo a qualquer custo , isso incluem Amu e sua irmã . Não posso deixa ninguém levar elas.

_ Nem isso possa custar á vida.

_ Eu estou querendo dizer , vou arruma aliança entra as duas raças . De coração Anna quero você se torne a noiva de Neon Ardelean

O rosto da Anna se empalideceu, por momentos todos estavam na sala pensaram que Anna sutaria.

_ O que o Senhor só pode estar brincando? – disse Anna .

_ Pai! O senhor sabe muito bem , que nossa mãe não aceitaria esse tipo de relacionamento sem aprovação da Anna. – Exclamou Ikuto

_ Não a outra escolha Ikuto por mais eu não queira , mais sua mãe também concordou essa decisão . Em épocas como essas temos prevenir , não podemos arruma inimigos demos proteger nossa família além do mais nosso povo .

_ Eu não me torna noiva de um vampiro ! Mesmo ele seja líder mais poderoso da raça ! – gritou Anna .

_ Anna por favor eu sua mãe não queríamos isso é única coisa pode nos ajudar se algo acontecer comigo seu irmão . –disse Aruto .

_ Mais meu pai ? Ele concordou com vocês e a mamãe ? – Anna perguntou .

_ Sim . Seu pai concordou achamos seria muito melhor para vocês duas se algo acontece a nós . Estariam protegidas com vampiros .

_ Isso tudo só pode ser grande brincadeira ! Eu não vou aceitar isso mesmo que você a mamãe meu pai tenham concordado esse seu plano idiota!

_ Anna você não entende ? essa é única maneira de manter vocês a salva ? Quando essa guerra estoura – Disse aruto

Anna se levantou do sofá brutamente, começo caminhar direção ao jardim , deixando seu irmão e Aruto sozinhos na sala .

_ Pai , você sabe Anna é orgulhosa ela não vai aceitar esse relacionamento , ainda mas Neon odeia humanas . Não essa situação sensata para álbuns .

_ Eu também não queria esse destino para ela , mas essa única opção que temos para manter ela a salva e Amu , se algo acontecer conosco .

Anna decêndio sair de casa, dar uma caminhada ajudaria esfriar sua cabeça . Não percebendo as horas passando parou no parque para e se sentou um balanço .

_ AI! – Exclamou bufou . _ Eu vou fazer ? Eu não quero me casar com nojento vampiro. Será eles não me entende ? quero ter uma vida normal. Por isso decidir vim mora meu irmão na cidade. Não quero ficar no templo . – Anna olha em volta do parque ver grande relógio no centro do parque marando as horas .

_ Já são 19:48horas da noite , passei a tarde toda caminhando . – Anna se levanta do balanço e volta a caminhar ._ " Melhor eu voltar para casa " . – ela pensou . continuou caminhar ate escutou alguém chama-la .

_ Anna ! Anna! Espera !.

Anna então se virou ver quem a chamava , olhar para trais vi-o Amu correndo em sua direção .

_ Amu ? .. O que você estar fazendo aqui ?. – Amu se aproximou de Anna .

_ Estamos a sua procura . Ikuto senhor Aruto fiaram preocupados já você saio depreende sem dizer nada .

_Eu precisava esfria cabeça, por isso sai de casa pode caminhar um pouco . – respondeu Anna

_ Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu . Ikuto me contou tudo . Sinto muito .

Anna cruzou os braços ergueu sobrancelha . _ Não precisa me dizer isso . Eu não aceitar esse casamento idiota. Nem eu tenha que lutar com idiota do vampiro para consegui minha liberdade .

_ Eu vou ser uma idiota como você aceito ser noiva do meu irmão assim tal facilmente.

Amu senti aperto no coração , pela as palavras que Anna acabou de ser referi a ela _" Ela acabou de me chamar idiota?" Calma Amu , tenta manter calma ". – Amu respira fundo e diz.

_ Não é tão ruim estar noiva com demônio .

_ Ah? Você pode estar louca mente apaixonada pelo meu irmão .

_ Ah? Não é nada disso . Sabe no começo eu não aceitava essa ideia estar noiva com alguém mal conhecia . Com o tempo conheci seu irmão, ele as vezes ele me tira do serio . Mas ele sempre em trata gentileza sempre me ajuda me proteger.

Anna começa senti presença maligna em sua volta . _" Não estou gostando disso algo estar vindo ".

_ Amu! Você consegui sentir isso ?

_ Do que você estar falando ? Não consigo sentir nada .

_ PARA TRAIS!

Amu sem entender nada continuou parada mesmo lugar , Anna se aproximou dela a puxou para trais , quando escutou barulho estranho homem completamente pálidos apareceu em volta das duas .

_ Droga ! Estamos cercadas – disse Anna

_ O são eles ? Anna .

_ São mortos vivos, vieram atrais de nós .


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Eutérios !**

_"Maldição". – Anna pensou a ver estava cercada por criaturas mortos vivos.

_ Amu. Escutei o que eu tenho a dizer eu gritar você corre. – Disse voz baixa apenas para Amu ouvisse.

Amu sussurrou de volta.

_ Pensa está fazendo? Está louca? – Amu olhou desconfiada.

_" O poder tenho posso facilmente copiar poderes dos outros apenas um toque até mesmo objetos". - Ela pensou consigo mesma analisando a situação.

Anna começou a imaginar farias daggar havia se lembrado de ter copiado uma vez, ter encontrado no deposito do seu pai, ela lembrava cada detalhe imaginou farias delas. Olhas para cima imaginou farias caindo sobre os céus. Piscar de olhos Anna gritou para que Amu corre-se, farias daggas começaram caindo em cima dos mortos vivos, ao perceber estava acontecendo uma era atingindo ou esfaqueado daggas caíram sobre mortos vivos, eles começaram desviar.

Amu começou corre a ver as daggar ela havia imaginado estava caindo sobre os mortos vivos, ela aproveito oportunidade para corre, sentiu seu braço sento agarrado a jogando contra muro, sentiu falta de ar. Ela tentou se levantar para corre viu morto vivo se aproximando novamente dela.

Escutou explosão percebeu viu morto vivo havia cambaleando, perceber viu ombro direto morto vivo sangrando algo saltou na sua frente. Anna ver homem muito alto cabelos loiros ele usava roupa preta, homem se vira para ela , ele perguntou.

_ Está tudo bem Srta?

Agradecendo pela ajuda, por momento temeu vida daquele homem está sua frente querendo protege-la.

O loiro começo estralar os dedos , começo andar direção morto vivo . _ Horara temos aqui? Atacando mulheres, vocês não tem vergonha não ?

Eutérios esquivou do ataque e saltou através da distância, caiu sobre morto vivo, deu-se conta, enquanto olhava para baixo nos olhos mortos. Eutérios o agarrou pelo pescoço e logo pôs sua outra mão na fronte do homem. Ele enviou a toda sua fúria na ponta dos dedos, drenando a vida do servo com um toque breve, singelo. Deixou o cadáver morto no chão, outros mortos vivos recuaram.

_ Sumam daqui! Seus Lixos...

Anna pode ouvir vários disparos direção mortos vivos, olhar direção onde vinha disparou ver dois homem altos correndo sua direção. Um dele gritaram perguntando estava tudo bem.

A matança continuou o Loiro partiu para cima alguns mortos vivos quebrando o pescoço, as vesses disparando contra eles, alguns segundos não restava mais nem vivo estava nos cercando, loiro massageio ombro não fosse nada . Se virou minha direção perceber sua aproximação Anna já havia criado cópia idêntica dagga tentou golpeá-lo , ele assegurou pelo braço.

_ Calma . Não sou seu inimigo. – disse o loiro segurando pelo braço .

_ Não confio em vocês, quem são ? Porque me ajudaram? – perguntou Anna desconfiada do Loiro.

_ Volte adaga, prometo não fazer mal.

Loiro retirou adaga Anna segurava depois a soltou. _ Me chamo Eutérios, sou vampiro. Pode perceber você é humana igual as outras.

Anna acaba lembrado de Amu. Entra desespero. _ Minha amiga ela também corre perigo, me solta!.

_ Ser calma, você se refere garota de cabelos rosado, ela está a salva. Está vendo aquele baixinho ali. – Disse. Eutérios apontando direção ao Ren.

_ Ele salvou, está conosco. Está salva nosso carro.

Eutérios a soltou.

_ Porque nós ajudaram?

_ Estamos apenas ajudando salvar humanas haras a por ai igual a você. Deveria estar grata eu tê-la ajudado. – Disse loiro com sarcasmos, fazendo Anna ficar brava com sua arrogância.

_Obrigado. Por me ajudarem. Será vocês podem me levar até aminha amiga?

_ Relaxa baixinha. Está segura conosco. Não precisa nós olhar desconfiança.

Anna não disse nada, apenas observou cada movimento dos homens . _ Vamos limpar essa bagunça antes que aprece humanos curiosos. Neon você cuida disso. Ren vem comigo.

_ Quem são vocês? – Anna perguntou.

_ Somos Vampiros. – Respondeu eutérios

_ São aliados dos demônios?

_ Como você sabe disso?

_ A pouco aliados ajudam o Clan demônios. Anna deu ombro

Nada mais foi tipo entre eles, Eutérios começo caminhar direção ao carro , Anna apenas o segui-o , se aproxima SUV a avistou Amu seu lado estava seu irmão abraçando, Anna se aproximou dos dois .

_ Nos encontramos. disse Eutérios se aproximando. Ikuto apenas encarou acenou com cabeça se aproximou da irmã;

_ Esta tudo bem com você Anna ? Estamos preocupados.

_ Estou bem. Eu iria voltar para casa com Amu , quando mortos vivos nos cercaram.- Anna respondeu

_ Eu sei. Amu me contou. Vamos para casa estamos preocupados.

Uma nevoa negra surgiu entre eles , as pouco foram desaparecendo revelando Aruto entre a nevoa . _ Parece já se conheceram. – disse Aruto grande sorriso no rosto.

Aruto olhou para Anna verificando estava tudo bem com ela . _ Que bom está salva. Se algo acontecesse sua mãe me mataria.

_ Vamos ao que interessa Eutérios essa é Annabella, considero como segunda filha por favor cuide dela, parti de agora. – Aruto deu sorriso largo, e quando Anna e eutérios se olhavam, eutérios passou mão entre seus cabelos loiros puxando para trais.

_ Não me diga que é ela? Aruto ?

_ O que está dizendo ele é meu noivo? O senhor e minha mãe me arrumaram? – Disse Anna tom espantada.

_ Bingo! Querida .

_ Bingo nada! Eu disse não iria aceitar esse noivado! Mais com um vampiro. – Disse Anna jogando olhar mortal para eutérios.

_ Ótimo ! Terei lidar doida por cima tentou me escaquear. Eu salva. – Disse. Eutério tom se sarcasmos.

_ Ah! ? Problema seu, eu não pedi ninguém me salvasse.

_ Ora parece os dois já estão se tanto bem.

Os dois responderam mesmo tempo ._ "Não estamos não!"

_ Vamos ao que interessa Eutério você sabe porque te chamei?

_ Mesmo eu não gostado dos Humanos. Sei motivo quer minha ajuda. Ultimamente tivemos vários conflitos contra mortos vivos. Tentaram atacar humanos. Se isso continuar teremos sérios problemas com humanos.

_ Parece não se trata simples repeliam. Eles então atrais humanas com poderes espirituais, então atacando vários clan atrais delas.

_ será podemos discutirmos esse assunto outro lugar ? Ternos que limpar tudo, não deixar nem vestígio para trais .

_ Tudo bem eutério espero você seu pessoal, na minha casa.

AMU POV

Anna parecia estar emburrada voltamos para casa sem troca única palavras, ela parecia estar brava essa história de noivado. Depois uma hora recebemos visita dos vampiros, eles ficaram discutido sobre assunto em particular eu Anna estávamos no jardim para passar o tempo. Me mantive em silencio apenas disse iria entra e descansar pouco, já amanhã haveria aula.

Entrei foi direção ao quarto troquei de roupa me deitei na cama, mantive janela do quarto aperta entra ar fresco , fiquei observando a Lua . Vejo cabeça gigante olhos coloridos flutuando pelo céu ela se vira direção nossa casa de entra e impedida por algo invisível. Com passar do tempo já estava acostumada ver criaturas estranhas. Eu consigo entender porque eu as consigo ver dei ombro me virei tentar dormi. Escuto a porta do quarto se abrindo. Me viro ver quem era , vejo Ikuto entrando no quarto retirando sua blusa deixando seu peitoral amostra . Eu peguei um travesseiro joguei em sua direção.

_Pervertido! Vai se troca outro lugar!.

Ele ergue-o sobrancelha

_ Bem eu poderia trocar roupa em outro lugar, isso se nossa casa não tivesse cheia.

_ Mas apenas illy fica conosco por um tempo.

_ Não apenas ela os vampiros passaram o dia conosco, meu pai insistiu eles ficarem.

_Anna deve estar odiando essa história. Quando nós voltamos ela não quis nem conversa comigo.

_ Ela é assim mesmo. Dei um tempo para ela. Eu também não concordo esse noivado por e guando é melhor solução se algo acontecer a nós , pelo menos vocês duas estram a salva.

Peguei outro travesseiro joguei novamente sua direção dessa vez o acertando.

_ Não diga uma essas coisas. – Fiquei brava com suas palavras.

_ Não quero ficar sozinha de novo.

Ele pegou os dois travesseiro eu havia atirado nele, se aproximou da cama depois jogando os travesseiros na cama . Ele se sentou meu lado, senti sua mão cariciava meus cabelos.

_Não posso mentir é dizer vai ficar tudo bem. Não sabemos com quem estamos lidando. Até lá me prometeras tomaras cuidado. Igual hoje vocês duas foram atacadas em premo rua pública. Não podemos descuidamos de vocês duas.

_ Vá descasar, amanhã terá aula. Eu irei sair. Ikuto se levantou Amu o agarrou seu cotovelo.

_ Na onde você vai uma hora dessas?

_ Vou sair para me alimentar. Não posso vacilar ficar sem usar magia.

_" O que ? Ele vai arruma outra mulher? Porque se ele tem a mi ?" – Ela pensou o segurava.

_ Você não pode!

_ Amu , não posso forçá-la a fazer algo não queira.

_ Mas você tem a mi. Não quero se deite com outra mulheres. Mesmo que seja apenas se alimentar.

_ Amu . Apenas manter preliminares no auto, não é mesma coisa. A energia eu preciso só acontecer no auto de um ... – Ikuto respirou fundo tentando controlar seus pensamentos. Amu a continuou segura então ela domou coragem e disse.

_ Use a mi. Isso não vai interferi um dia se me apaixonar por um humano. Mas... não quero você indo trais de outras mulheres, isso é ser infiel. Amu corou seus pensamentos

_ Você tem certeza disso? Amu ? . – Ele a fitou esperava ela desistisse

_ Sabe não terás volta desse momento.

Ela apenas acenou com cabeça corando desviava olhar para baixo. _. Tenho.

Ele se virou para abraça-la passou mão cariciando seus cabelos dela. Rodeou mecha de cabelo brincou alguns segundos. Depois colocou a mecha de cabelos atrais da orelha, depois deslizou palma da mão seu rosto, se inclinou para deita-la na cama. Sussurrou seus ouvido.

_quer mesmo continuar ?

Amu fechou os olhos acenou com cabeça, esperando próximo passo.

Ikuto começou caricias pelas costas elevando sua blusa a tirando jogando para longe. Amu pode ouvir janela se fechando escuridão dominava o quarto.

As carícias do Ikuto em suas costas lhe provocaram tremores e as pontas de seus peitos se tornaram deliciosamente sensíveis. A palma de uma mão percorreu devagar seu corpo até alcançar a redondéis de um de seus seios e o embalou com gentileza entre os dedos antes de elevar a delicada carne. Amu deixou de respirar um instante quando o mamilo se endureceu pelas delicadas carícias de seu polegar.

Amu deixou escapar um ofego ao sentir a suave sucção que a boca do Ikuto circulava seus mamilos continuava acariciando-a, até que chegou um momento em que não pôde permanece, móvel baixo ele. Abriu as pernas de forma inconsciente. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de introduzir uma coxa, de tato mas áspero pelo que o cobria, no oco que ela tinha deixado. Enquanto suas mãos e sua boca se passeavam pelo corpo de Amu , ela elevou os braços, agarrou-lhe a cabeça.

Depois ele alcançou seu umbigo e sentiu que a ponta de sua língua se afundava no pequeno centro _ Ikuto...gemeu sem pudor . Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. Voltou beija-la deixando rastros de beijos pelo corpo , ele aproveitou retira o short junto com calcinha. _Linda... – murmurou ao voltar beija-la .

Seguiu lhe murmurando palavras ternas enquanto seus lábios deixavam um rastro de beijos e carícias que o conduzia, sem que ela apenas se dessa conta, de volta para a parte baixa de seu corpo. Quando sua cabeça chegou ao vale em sombras que havia entre as coxas sua língua em movimentos circulares sua feminilidade.

Amu teve a sensação de que flutuava entre a luz e a sombra das velas, alheia a tudo salvo a aquele delicioso prazer.

Ikuto concentrou suas carícias no botão que coroava seu sexo e o lambeu com suavidade e sem reservas até que ela não foi paz de suportá-lo mais e seus quadris se elevaram por vontade própria, tremendo contra sua boca. Com movimento rápido a virou de costas prensou seu corpo contra a cama, ikuto separou suas nadegas profundamente seu sexo e a ponta de sua língua lhe infligia um sensual tortura que a fazia gritar a seguir para explorar os intrincadas dobras que se abriam mais abaixo e Amu não pôde reprimir um gemido quando a penetrou com a língua.

—Ikuto—se ouviu murmurar com voz rouca, uma e outra vez, como se seu nome fosse um encantamento erótico—. Ikuto...

Ikuto pôs a mão entre suas coxas e a penetrou com os dedos fazendo movimentos vem e vai. Mantendo os dedos dentro dela, ele a beijou e mordiscou costas abaixo.

Agachado sobre ela, Ikuto a provocou e acariciou até sentir os quadris de Amu se erguendo hesitantemente na direção de sua mão.

– Quero ficar dentro de você – sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

\- Ikuto! – gemi um pedido que dizia tudo o que eu precisava.

\- Eu sei – sussurrou .

Ele a virou de barriga para cima e se posicionou entre as coxas abertas dela, seu sussurro se tornando trêmulo e excitado.

Ikuto beijou meus lábios novamente, suas mãos em meu rosto. Mantendo seu peso firme sobre o braço ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas. Seus olhos fixos nos meus, observando atentamente minha reação .Ele queria se certificar se era mesmo o que eu queria. Havia dúvidas? Eu tinha escolha? Não. Eu não me pertencia mais. Eu era dele, assim como ele era meu.

Ikuto começou a ofegar e, quando já esteve dentro dela, deteve-se no que pareceu ser um intento por recuperar o controle. Voltou a penetrou-a um pouco mais, com muito cuidado, antes de voltar a deter-se. Sim, era o que eu queria.

Segurei em seu torso absorvendo cada investida. Eram lentas, apenas testavam, sondavam, verificavam. Sua mão ajustou nossos corpos e eu pude sentir seu membro em minha entrada.

Ele aprofundou seus movimentos pouco a pouco, persuadindo com delicadeza ao corpo de Amu. Não doeu sentir pequena ardência meu interior e gemi baixinho, não queria ele parasse, sentir lábios novamente as meus desviando meus sentidos , tirando a minha concentração do que acontecia entre as minhas pernas .

Ele acariciou meus seios com mais desejo e seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço.

Ikuto puxou minha coxa em direção a sua cintura e ganhou um pouco mais de espaço. Hum! Estava começando a me acostumar. Corri minhas mãos em suas costas e ele gemeu, mordiscando minha orelha.

A ardência se instalou e fluiu por minhas pernas. Cada centímetro dele estava dentro de mim.

\- Calma! – Ele respirava com dificuldade.

Ikuto lentamente ele se movimentou. Puxou um pouco e voltou, me penetra devagar. O calor femilidade começou a surgir. Ele saiu cuidado até quase estar fora então estocada com força, fazendo meu corpo se contrair. Não ouve dor apenas continuou arde ele repetiu o movimento, seu braço passou por baixo de mim, levantando-me um pouco e sua outra mão forçou minha coxa, abrindo-me mais para recebê-lo e conseguiu penetrar mais fundo. Gemi incapaz de identificar o que estava sentindo. Havia formiguinhas andando pelo meu ventre.

\- Isso, meu amor! – seus lábios vieram encontro meu .

\- Ah. Ikuto!

Ele avançou entre minhas e se encaixou pressionando meu clitóris, toda dor havia desaparecido deixando em sensações d Cada vez que ele se afundava dentro de mim e mexia o quadril daquela maneira enlouquecedora, eu sentia meu sangue ferver e prazer.

Nossas respirações aceleraram. A cada estocada eu me deliciava perdendo juízo. Sua língua lambia meu corpo me deixado mais excitada. Sentir formigamento aceleravam meu inteiro sentir onda de orgasmo, gritei acredito todos estavam em casa poderia ouvir meus gritos. Ikuto gemeu alto dando estocada forçada entrada , senti liquido quente me preencher . Ele manteve imóvel dentro de mim . Ele enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos, arfando e gemendo, sem sair de dentro de mim. Ikuto se levantou ligeiramente o corpo, aliviando o peso . Ele estava tão lindo ! Seu rosto estava suado seus cabelos desgrenhados, seus lindos olhos brilhava um sorriso se formou seus lábios. Senti onda se sono me dominar

—Ikuto—sussurrou—. Isto é um sonho... verdade? Amu percebeu seu sonolento sorriso sobre a bochecha.

—Durma doçura —lhe respondeu ele, antes de beijá-la.

ANNA POV

Anna abriu os olhos escudar barulho. Sobre saltou ver alguém entrando seu quarto. Se levantou as presas ao se dar conta homem alto e loiro a olhava assustado.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? Como entro no meu quarto? – Gritou Anna cobrindo seu corpo.

_ Calma! Aruto disse poderia ficar nesse quarto.

_ Saia! Seu pervertido! . Anna jogou relógio estava sobre criado mudo, fazendo com vampiro pegada rápido antes de atingi-lo .

_Você é sempre assim nervosinha?

_ Saia já!

Eutérios deu as costas colocou relógio em cima de um estande antes de sair. Anna percebeu ele não usava blusa uma magnífica tatuagem, multicolorido cobria todas suas costas. O desenho era o de um dragão, uma temível criatura com cinco garras e um corpo, um poderoso corpo. Do seu lugar de descanso, a besta a olhava fixamente, como se na realidade a visse através de seus olhos brancos. E enquanto. Eutérios caminhava, a coisa se movia com as ondulações de seus músculos e pele, mudando de posição, fervendo. Como se quisesse sair, pensou ela.

E ainda, aquela tatuagem a olhava fixamente


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Desastre .**

 **ANNA PO'V**

_Droga! Não conseguir voltar a dormi, tudo por culpa aquele maldito vampiro. – Reclamou abri a geladeira pega uma jarra de suco.

_Se eu soube-se isso tudo iria acontecer não teria saído do inteiro para mora com meu irmão. Anna continuou resmungando em múrmuros e quando tomava café-da-manhã.

Anna quando escutei assobio sobre saltou. Se deparou Vampiro loiro olhos azulados vindo em sua direção sentado na mesa cadeira em sua frente.

_ Da para com isso? De me assustar? – Reclamou Anna.

Eutério não deu muito ouvidos comentário Anna acabaras de fazer apoio seu cotovelo na mesa e quando a encarava.

_ Se continuar assim. Vai acabar criando rugas mais cedo. – Ele comentou.

Anna apenas ergue-o sobrancelha o encarou.

_Eu saiba vampirou deveria estar dormindo a essa hora da amanhã.

Ele começo rir.

_ Acho que Srta. Está muito mal informata sobre nosso respeito.

_ Como ?

_Essa regra ridícula de dizer os vampiros não pode sair no sol, apenas invenções os humanos criaram. Somo igual vocês humanos somo feito de carne osso, podemos nos alimentar sua comida. Única diferença precisamos nós alimentar do sangue dos humanos nós manter importa, por exemplo pode regenera até mesmo habilidades como super Velocidades.

_é mesmo porque não vejo vampiros por aí? Andado livremente de amanhã?

_Andamos entres os humanos o tempo todo. Não demostramos nossa prezas perante humanos e plena Luz do dia, é contra as regras.

_ "O corpo dele igual dos humanos? Eu saiba os vampiros não consegui enxergar sobre a luz do dia". Pensou Anna.

_ E por você seu amigo decidiram se esconder aqui? .

_ Finalmente estamos tento uma conversa decente. – Ele sorriu, e Anna o encarou feio.

_ Aruto, tenho grande respeito por ele já mais confrontaria suas ordens. Ele insistiu que nós passamos a noite descansar aqui. Já teríamos fazer patrulha durante toda a noite.

_ Patrulha ? Por acaso vocês viraram guarda noturno? . Disse Anna tom sarcasmos.

_Sem gracias baixinha. Estamos fazendo isso evitar novos assassinados, os mortos vivos andam atacando pessoas inocentes últimos entes não queremos humanos descubra sobre nosso mundo. O que aconteceria eles descobrisse bando de vampiros mortos vivos e demônios então a salta por ai? . Ele afuzilou com olhar.

_ Acredito ser chamada de bruxa não seria muito favorável seu favor .

_Pelo seu olhar diria não gostou muito de ser chamada de bruxa? Não é bruxinha? – Eutério deu sorriso torto.

_ Nossa conversa acaba aqui. Anna se levantou da mesa antes de dela as costas, olhou direção Eutérios.

_ Sinta se em casa. Melhor mande cozinha limpa, antes Amu acorde e comece prepara o café-da-amanhã, acredite não vai quere vê-la irritada pelo amanhã.

 **AMU PO'V**

Acordei pelo amanhã sensação boa. Me espreguicei. Pode sentir os braços de Ikuto ao redor da minha cintura. Ele dormia profundamente agarrado em mim. Me lembrei da noite passada corei meus próprios pensamentos ao lembra de cada momento sexual tivemos junto. Sem acorda-lo sai da cama. Vesti meu pijama e sair fazer minha higiene pessoal, quando me dirijo ao banheiro vejo Anna já havia acordado vindo em minha direção, ela parou me olhou.

_ Bom dia Anna.

_ Bom dia Amu. Por que está usado a roupa do lado avesso? Eu corei olhei para minha blusa, percebi estava usando do lado errado.

_Ah! Acho acabei vestido lado errado. – Dei uma risada forçada.

_ Ontem dava tão casada, sabe e preocupada quando aquele mortos vivo vieram nós atacar, passei quase a noite toda cabeça nas nuvens.

Anna apelas deu ombro saio andado direção a sala. Entro no banheiro faço tenho de fazer dessa vez visto meu pijama do lado certo. Saio vou direção a cozinha vejo um dos vampiros Aruto havia convidado passar o dia conosco, Ele se mantinha sentado na mesa olhando para nada, sua mão havia xicara. Me aproximei dele e disse.

_ Bom dia.

_ Bom dia. – ele respondeu murmuro.

_ Desculpe pergunta vocês vampiro não deveria estar dormindo? , Ele ri-o

_ Você também pensa assim ? Nós vampiros não podemos sair no sol ?

_ Sim. Sempre ouvir falar vocês vampiro se queimam entra contado com o sol.

_ Isso não verdade. Somos igual os humanos podes comer beber normalmente, podemos caminha no sol. Só se alimentamos do sangue dos humanos ajudar nossa recuperação usar nossa habilidades.

_ Então vocês não som imortais? Como dizem?

_ Não podemos morre, única diferença demoramos para envelhecemos. Nosso corpo é bem mais avançado do que humanos.

_ desculpe perguntar novamente quantos anos tem ?

_ Bom em aparecia de humanos 30 anos. Em anos de vampiro 306 anos.

_Auh!

_ Bom vou começa prepara ao café-da-amanhã. Vocês têm alguma restrição comida?

_ Não , Neon é vampiro e Ren humano. Desculpe pergunta porque não está veiculada com Sr. Ikuto ? Eu percebi vocês dois ótima relação.

_Ahh... Bom. Eu fui criada a minha vida toda meus pais adotivos. Eu posso ver criatura estranhas e coisas não consigo ainda explicar, a quase dois messes atrais pensava era apenas humana. Se não fosse pela família Tsukiyomi não teria descoberto sobre mi mesma.

_Digamos tudo novo para mi ainda. Decidimos espera vai dar tudo isso.

_ Você o ama? – Perguntou. Eutério a olhando sério.

_ Bom, se eu amo ? Não sei. Mais porque não tentar?

_"Porque essa pergunta tão repedia? Ele parece ter dúvidas" pensou Amu com sigo mesma.

_ Sabe no começo eu Ikuto éramos assim. Eu odiava por dois motivo, primeiro nosso pais serem amigos ter combinado esse noivado, sem ao menos eu conhecê-lo . Segundo por que Ikuto é meu professor de matemática piora minha situação ele vivia pegando meu pé na escola por eu ser completamente ruim na sua matéria.

Eutério começa rir . _ Desculpa... desculpa pelos menus modos, diria isso é grande ironia do destino. Amu escutar isso revira os olhos.

Amu começo prepara o café-da-amanhã, Eutério ajudou lavar a louça, o vampiro demostrou ser homem paciente e gentil, mesmo tento todo altura 2,05 metros. Ao termina de prepara o café-da-amanhã Amu vai até o quarto pega seu uniforme, se depara com Ikuto apenas de toalha cobrindo parte de baixo, seu cabelo úmido bagunçado deixa aspectos sexual, as gotas de água escorriam pelo seu abdome.

_Que foi? Vai ficar aí parada me olhado?

-Ah...ah...eu vim avisar o café já está pronto. Amu vai direção o guarda-roupa pegar sua roupa tentando ignora presença homem sexual, estaria seu lado. Sentiu algo morde sua orelha.

_Bom dia para você também. – Sussurrou Ikuto seus ouvidos voltaram morde lombo da orelha, fazendo Amu se estremecer.

_Hum.. Está tão nervosa? Pensei já tiamos passado dessa fase depois ontem à noite. - Ele continuou sussurra pés seu ouvido afastou os cabelos da nuca dela depois levou seus lábios até nuca dela beijado a provocando.

_Não vai dizer nada? – Ele perguntou e quando continuou seus lábios na nuca.

_"O que ele pensa está fazendo? Ele só pode estar de brincando comigo. Sinto totalmente meu corpo paralisado, seus toques parecem queimar ele me toca dessa forma".

_Ikuto... para. Por favor. Eu tenho me arruma – ela pedi-o .

_Ainda temos tempo. Podemos ser rápidos. Ikuto podia sentir o cheiro doce aroma irmanava de Amu , ele sabia ela estava ficado excitada. Suas mãos entraram susuradamente no short de dele deus dedos começavam cariciam seu ponto de prazer , a fazendo gemer toque deus dedos, aproveitou levou uma sua mão cariciar os seios dele traves do decido. – Ikuto...

Ikuto continuou seus movimentos , fazendo com que Amu deixa-se roupa cair no chão. Perdida seus pensamentos no delicioso prazer.

_Ikuto.. não .. todos ouvir. ...p... – Ela tentou protestar ele parou de cariciar seus seios ele vou sua mãos no rosto dela puxava delicioso beijos, a fazendo de calar, seus dedos continuava cariciar um dos dedos penetrou a fazendo com seu corpo erguesse.

_Ele não iriam escutar nada. Não sabe quando desejo .. Estar dentro de você a cada segundo. Ele retira os dedos do sexo, trabalhando rapidamente ajuda-la tira as roupas, se livrando short e calcinha da Blusa. A levou para cama deixo toalha cobria baixo caísse pelo chão. Ele sentou na cama fazendo com que ela sentasse sobre. Ela pode sentir suas intimidades se roçando.

_ Vamos cavalgue. – Ele ordenou.

Amu sentiu excitada dos pés único fio de cabelo ele ordenou ela disse algo, não gostava de ser mandada pelos outros sós de escutar voz Ikuto tom firme, deu sensação agradável estar sento por completa dominada por este homem.

_ Venha senta-se eu a incensarei meu amor.

Ikuto segurou membro uma das mãos outra levou até cintura se Amu a puxando devagar direção seu membro, pode sentir entre suas pernas umidade entre suas pernas, se delicioso com ideia ela está toda molhada por ele. – Sente-se , prometo não doer igual a primeira vez.

Sentiu cabeça seu pênis tocar intimo penetrando, sentiu o corpo estremecer, puxou pouco mais para baixo penetrando de uma vez . Amu se delicio posição erótica ouvido falar, nunca pensou penetração seria profunda no seu interior, que não teria palavras descrever sentir membros duro dentro de Si, Sentiu seu inteiro quente naquela região desejando que movimenta-se aliviar aquela agência queimava, seu corpo automaticamente moveu a fazendo rebolar em cima dele, Amu pode ouvir Ikuto gemendo novamente rebolou. Ele manteve seus braços forte segurando cintura dela a puxou para cima, trazendo rapidamente para baixo. Ele repediu o movimento a ensinado como ela deveria fazer. Amu entendeu deveria fazer começo movimentar seu corpo para baixo e para cima, sentido estocadas profunda de acordo seu ritmo.

Ela pode prevê momento abri olhos rapidamente, ver qual expressão ikuto fazia ela cavoucava em cima dele as vesse rebolava, pode seus lindos olhos escurecendo.

Sentiu onda de prazer atingindo-a Amu tenta restata-la, impedido sentir prazer. Começo diminuir seu ritmo, Ele havia percebido, ele se levantou a segurou não caísse. A poxisonou na cama deixando de quadro, ergue-o o quadril, ter bela visão seu trazeiro. Quando segurou sua nadegas afastou, levou sua língua lamber cada extensão.

Pode escutar gemidos dela preenchendo o quarto era como música para seus ouvidos, cada gemido sentia orgulhoso, por estar lhe dando duro prazer sua mulher, sim sua "Mulher" Um dia marcaria não deixaria nem outro homem chega-se perto dela. Voltou penetra-la dessa vez forte investida, começo penetra-la rapidamente e forte sem parar. Amu pode sentir o forte orgasmo atingindo em cheio. Desejando cadê vez mais fortes estocadas seu interior. Se pode ouvir do quarto echo dos seus corpos se chocando a cada momento.

Intensivos orgasmos os atingiram, fazendo com seu corpo estremece mesmo tempo doesse ao ter gozado. Amu dentou recupera folego se levantar, sentiu seu corpo pesado pelo cansaço, sentiu entre suas pernas escorre liquido esbranquiçado, Ikuto retirou seus membros dentro dela. Ela quase sobre saltou preocupação.

_ Deus! Ontem e agora!. Nós não se protegemos. Eu posso acabar gravida!

Ikuto a puxou seus braços tentou acalma-la. _ Calma , Amu você não pode engravidar tão facilmente de mim , mesmo eu ter ejaculado dentro de você.

_ Mas... é ...

_ A humanas normal pode corre risco, facilmente de engravidar mais vocês "garotas" especial não. Pode engravidar teria de estar veiculada ser não humano. Além eu posso sentir está fértil pelo seu cheiro ou não. Mesmo esteja veiculada comigo eu saberia, estaria fértil ou não.

_Tenha calma eu só vou engravida-la sentir totalmente preparada. Ele cariciou o rosto dela tenta-la tranquiliza-la .

_ é melhor tomas um banho juntos.

_ Em juntos? Porque?

Ele aponta direção ao relógio, Amu o segui-o se assustada.

_ Estamos atrasado 10 minutos. Já devem estar todos na mesa tomando café.

Amu recusou tomar banho com ele. Pelo motivo que todos poderiam ver ela entrado com ele no banheiro, o que eles iriam pensar? Não podendo se atrasar mais ainda, ikuto confesse Amu tomar banho juntos.

 _ **(Nota autor: Perdão, Pai e mãe! Que vocês nunca descubram eu escrevo one-Hot. Deus só relembra eu faço, e um pecado está escrevendo algumas experiências eu já tive para os leitores).**_

Anna termina de se arrumar, pega suas coisas decidi espera por Amu no jardim, ver loiro mais dois homens saindo a Luz do dia . –"Ele disse era verdade eles podem andar sobre a luz do dia". Pensou esperava em silencio pro Amu. Ela apenas escuta eles conversando entre si.

_Pó e quando nós trabalha caçando mortos vivos por ai,Ikuto passa a noite se divertindo. – disse Neon sorriso torno nos lábios.

_ Pó não fala também pode sentir odor de puro sexo no ar, alguns minutos atrais. – Comentou Eutério coloca óculos escuros.

_ Bem vocês dois poderia ter pouco de nossa, não deveria dizer certas coisas na frente de uma Dama. – Ren olhou direção onde Anna se encontrava. Eutérios deu ombro e disse .

_Ela já tem 16 anos. Sabe muito bem estamos falando.

_Eutério pega leve cara! Ela é apenas uma garota. - Disse Neon

Amu saio apressadamente de dentro da cama . _ Desculpe Anna. Vamos se não acabaremos chegando atrasadas. Que a avistou Anna começo puxa-la .

_ Ei! Meninas Não querem uma carona ? – gritou Ren

\- Não obrigado . – gritou Anna de volta.

Assim que as duas deixaram a casa, Ikuto saio tranquilamente. – Vocês planejam fazer? – Ele perguntou, olhar para os três reunidos entende a porta.

\- Eu vou sair para comer. – disse Eutérios . – Tenho uma fera que precisa se alimentar.

Os outros dois começaram a rir. – Eutério precisa comer um boy inteiro. – Disse Neon.

_ Cara eu pensei que era brincadeira esse babo dele comer muito. – Disse ren

\- Não vi-o o tamanho daquela besta? Acha mesmo Boy vai sustentá-lo ? Necessitar uns oito boys deixa-lo satisfeito, isso é você não quiser vira aproxima refeição da besta.

_ Não muito obrigado, não quero lhe dar as caras novamente aquilo. – Só de lembra Ren se arrepia todo.

_ Eutério . – Ikuto o chamou. – Você consegui controla-lo ? Não quero confusão por ai.

Euterio deu sorriso torto . – Tenho as minhas maneiras . Só não tente me tira do serie, não me responsabilizo, pela besta quem ela come quem ela deixa de comer.

\- Nós encontramos mas trade pessoa. – Eutério deu as costas, saio caminhando.

\- Tchau para vocês , tenho que ir trabalhar. – Ikuto se despeito entrou no carro.

No caminho Anna e Amu conversaram antes de chegar na escola , Anna decide perguntar.

_ Você dormi com meu irmão ? – Anna olha desconfiada direção Amu estava corada.

_ Se eu dormi? E claro que dormimos junto. Não tinha outra escola, você sabe a casa estava cheia . Temos Illy morando conosco, não sei quanto tempo os vampiras vai ficar conosco.

\- Amu. Não quiser você estava dormindo meu irmão , e sim vocês fizeram aquilo?

_ O que não , não fizemos nada.

\- Mentirosa, está parecendo um pimentão? … Ouvi os vampiros comentado sobre vocês dois. Eles podem sentir odor do sexo igual os demônios.

Amu fica paralisada.-"Será ele ouviram nós ? Não... Não Ikuto me jurou que ninguém ouvíramos nós".

_ Então como foi a noite de vocês ?

\- Não sei explicar...

Anna a cortou . _ E bom ? Como dizem?

-É, não tenho nem como explicar são várias sensações.

\- Meu irmão parece gostar muito de você. Só não consigo entender esse relacionamento de vocês dois.

Quando chegaram na escola Amu e Anna foram para suas salas as horas passaram rápido, na quarta aula Amu teria aula com ikuto. Para disfarçar seu nervosismos sua vergonha, ela apenas manteve cabeça abaixada não encara-lo , por incrível que parece ele não aproveitou as chances de provoca-la, geralmente ele fazia para pegar no pé dela. No horário de almoço Amu percebe que havia cometido um grande erro .

\- droga! Essa não acabei trazendo dois almoços. Eu faço outro ela do ikuto.

\- Porque não entregar a ele? – Anna disse.

\- Não posso. Eles podem desconfiar de algo. Ninguém sabe moramos juntos.

\- Aqui essa bento?. – Anna retira bento das mãos de Amu.

\- Vamos entregar a ele. – Anna começa a puxar Amu direção sala dos professores, elas pedem permissão entrarem, ao entra na sala Anna disse.

\- Ikuto! Sua noiva mandou bento para você, ela mandou te entregar. – Anna disse ao se aproximar de Ikuto, os outros professores haviam se a sustado.

\- Anna ! Já lhe disse não me chamar de Ikuto aqui! Aqui sou seu professor. – Disse ikuto

\- Desculpa mano. Sua noiva pediu entregar isso. – Disse Anna entregando bento para ele, Amu se manteve em silencio atrais de Anna.

\- Obrigado Anna, for para casa avisa ela eu agradeço muito.

As duas se retiraram, Amu e Anna voltaram para sua sala almoçar, parecia tudo tranquila Amu olhou direção a janela, se assustou vi-o farias sombras voando direção perídio centro da cidade. Ao olhar atentamente grande edifício massa negra envolve-lo.

\- Anna

\- O que foi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece não estar sentido bem ?

\- Não sei algo ruim está para acontecer. Estou vendo sombras, não te dizer e ceifadores, então indo direção grande edifico a no centro da cidade, posso ver massa negra cobrindo todo edifício.

Anna se levantou, vamos avisar meu irmão. Anna foi a procura de seu irmão Amu se levantou correu atrais de Anna.

\- Anna o que aquilo? Eu vi

\- Pode ser está preste acontecer um desastre . Pode ser obra aquele mortos vivos nós atacaram ontem a noite.

Chegaram na sala dos professores Anna pedi-o conversar novamente com o Ikuto, elas entraram se aproximaram dele.

\- O que foi dessa vez Anna e Amu?

Anna pronuncio baixo – urgente.

Amu senti-o onda de ar frio entra pelas janelas, pode ver rasadas de ventos se formarem seu redor de Anna e Ikuto, depois puro silencio, não podia ouvir nada em sua volta, nem mesmo podia escutar outros professores conversa entre si.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela se perguntou olhar sua voltar, estranhou não estar ouvindo som nem um.

\- Não se preocupe, usei magia, ninguém vai estar nosso conversamos. – Disse Ikuto, se manteve sentado em sua cadeira.

\- O que é tão urgência?

\- Eu acabei de ver, farias sombras indo direção edifício no centro da cidade, pode ver massa negra ao redor do edifício. - se pronunciou Amu

\- Não podemos interferi. Em desastres humanos. – Disse ikuto tranquilidade.

\- Pode até ser, mais Ikuto se for obra dos mortos vivos nós atacaram ontem? Não podemos deixa simplesmente isso de lado . – disse Anna

\- Tudo bem mais verificar .


End file.
